


touch of hope

by ValyrianDragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran is evil, Childbirth, F/M, Family, Fuck D and D, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Redemption, Resurrection, Romance, boatbay that was promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 72,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianDragon/pseuds/ValyrianDragon
Summary: A version where Dany comes back to life at volantiswhere she discovers the life she really needed, and that madness was not hers.Jon is ready to rectify any mistakes he has ever made near the only one that is really worth itwhile in the south the reality is catching up the raven king and his governmenta story where they find the strength to forgive themselvesbecause both deserve infinitely better than that





	1. re-live

**Author's Note:**

> Yes my english is really bad but it does not matter  
in the meantime thanks to the haters for leaving a comment that I would not read

Prologue _The night is dark and full of terror. That night was particularly dark. Neither the moon, nor the stars, nor even the lights of the nearby island could pass the veil of darkness that covered the sea, in this dark hour._  
_But the terror, it was still awake._  
_Three red priest were gathered on a small boat. There is no need for a ship of state or war._  
_They had only one mission, it was their last._  
_The lord of the light was not finished with the men, but was done with them._  
_Once their roles are played they will be able to leave in peace. But still have to serve the god of fire one last time_  
_Each of their sides recited prayers and ancient fields._  
_Then, simultaneously, they are opened the wrist with a dragonglass dagger. Letting their blood go back to the sea while singing._  
_They sang while their bodies emptied of their blood._  
_Sung In a language that does not look like anything human._  
_They sang, Songs as old as the world itself. So old that they were unknown to ancient Valyria. So old that the world has not been heard since the first time of Asshai._  
_As time went on their voices grew louder and louder._  
_From their bodies escaped all the blood, but also life and power._  
_When their bodies were purged of all energy they fell to dust. To be carried away by the wind._  
_Their role was accomplished. Beneath the depths, two eyes of fire opened._

  
\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  


  
Daenerys had stayed several days in the great temple of Volantis. Enclosed in a room crying all the tears of her body.  
The Last thing she remembered, before waking up here, was Jon blowing her tenderly followed by a painful instance ... a dagger in her heart ... The iron throne in a destroyed room ... She spreading death on King's landing ...  
She remembered doing all that. But these memories seemed so vague to him.

It was as if she had been seen from outside her body. As if someone held a part of his soul in a coma and controlled it from the outside. She did not understand why she did that. All his dead ... it was his fault ... W_hat happened? What happened to me?_ She wondered againFrom what she understood. She was dead and Drogon had taken her body here, to Volantis. And the worshipers of the red god brought her back. But why ?  
The first thing that Daenerys felt when opening his eyes was suffering, lack of air. Followed by a thundering pain in the chest.  
She opened her eyes in shock for waking up naked, lying on a hotel. Lost in the middle of a kind of black stone temple like the night.  
The statues on the walls representing various creatures of fire. Semblants molded directly from the stone and Valyrian glyph bas-reliefs covered all the walls of the room.  
The first second she did not understand what she was doing here, or how she had landed there. Gently she touched under her bosom the place where she was suffering from phantom pain.  
As soon as she touched the scar, the memory hit her like a giant wave:  
Jon ... Jon had killed him ... He had planted a dagger in his body ... Because of the loss of control and the burning of thousands of innocent people ... Because he was afraid that she would hurt well else ...  
She burned innocent ... Men who had surrendered, women, children, babies ... Death by his fault. But why ?  
How could she do that? To become what she was sworn to fight?  
When everything came back to her, she yelled hysterically her distress. Tears flowing freely.  
It was at this moment that a woman approached her while covering her with a blanket.  
The woman spoke the common tongue she wore a priest's attire and had long black hair. This first action was to try to reassure Daenerys.  
"-Calm down my queen, the resurrection always makes a shock the first time." She told him in a calm and gentle voice.  
But Daenerys could not stop even if she wanted to.  
She was broken, in tears; traumatized By everything that came back to him like a catapult ball.  
The red woman held her in his arms for a moment then snapped to the ground, and two men in armor approached them.  
The priestess gave them some orders in what seemed to be from the high valyrian.  
"-She's in shock, take her to a room so she can calm down and rest." She said to the soldiers.  
  


Without adding anything more, one of the men took her in his arms immediately and took her to one of the doors of the chapel  
Daenerys did not fight for a second.  
Instead, she continued to cry as the man carried her in silence for a long time through the temple.  
Nobody spoke during the whole trip. The only sound was the footsteps of the men escorting him, and the lamentations of Daenerys.  
She was gently transported to a small room where the man gently placed her on a bed.  
The Piece was a small room with a bed in the corner, a table and a chair under which was a clean chamber pot.  
Candles lined the window and some books were placed on a shelf next to a pile of clothes.  
The soldiers left, closing the door behind them, without even locking it, leaving Daenerys alone in the horror of his actions.

And it was in that room that she stayed, Broken, for days.  
Not even trying to open the door to see if she was locked up, barely leaving her bed. Crying and screaming again day and night.  
Sometimes her anxiety attacks were interrupted by vomiting. Sometimes by a long moment of silence without being able to move. What had she done?  
She had become a monster ... A frightful monster who only destroys everything that comes near ...

Occasionally a servant who would bring her meals, clean clothes or empty her chamber pot.  
But she never tried to speak to them.  
She spent her days lying in a ball on the bed. The depression had completely invaded him. She had been struggling with food since her arrival here, and the few times she was able to sleep was filled with a terrible nightmare.

At the end of a few days going to be collapsed by misfortune, to remember all that she had destroyed and lost, the priestess who had raised her came to see her.  
Surely to make sure that she eats and lacks nothing.  
When the woman entered, she remained standing in the room in silence,  
After a few seconds Daenerys slowly turned to look at her.  
She asked him with a weak little voice.  
"-Who are you ? where is Drogon? "  
The witch answered in a calm voice  
"This is called Kinvara, your grace, High Priestess of the Apostles of R'hllor. Know Your dragon is fine. She settled in the courtyard of the temple, having arranged you here. To the delight of our novices.  
\- She ?  
-The dragons take the same sex as their dragon, your grace. "  
Daenerys snorted before saying  
"- No need to call me your grace, I think I'm nothing now ... And ... I should not even be here ...  
\- But you are ..."  
A heavy silence followed Kinvara's answer.  
_Yes, I am a queen of ashes, who has everything. Destroyed by his own madness. That's all I'm now .._. Said Daenerys to herself.  
_Now all those who have never been born must have already died or gone away from the accursed country..._  
Daenerys's tears began to show again when Kinvara made a comment.  
"-You have not swallowed anything for days. You need to feed yourself. "  
Daenerys watched the food tray lay next to her and turned away, asking instead  
" -What do you want from me …  
-Eat and I'll tell you." Replied the priestess calmly.  
Reluctantly Daenerys grabbed the bowl of stew and made a comment while looking at it without touching it.  
"And how can I be sure there is no poison in it ?  
-If we wanted your death, we would not have started by bringing you back." Kinvara still calmly retorted.  
Daenerys stared at the bowl, dipping his spoon and saying:  
"-Some would be pretty vicious to do it.  
-Some yes, but never those who have the power." Said the red women still looking at her.  
Gently Daenerys began to swallow a spoon, then another. As she slowly emptied the bowl she asked the priestess.  
"What happened to me? By the time the bells rang, I lost control ... As if I had my mind it was to detach from my consciousness. "

The Fire witch does not answer, but Daenerys still felt compelled to justify the unjustifiable.  
"- The whole rage I had accumulated throughout my life, has exploded in me... And I was a spectator of myself ... As it was not me who was in my body ... that I was being controlled from the outside ...  
-This was the case." Interrupted Kinvara.  
Daenerys raised his head in shock and misunderstanding.  
"-What do you mean? "  
Kinvara turned to the window and started lighting the candles on the edge.  
"-Over the millennia, the servants of the red god have seen evil manifest themselves under the weight of forms ... Sometimes concrete and tangible, others more spiritual, still more perfectly mystical.  
Sometimes he is absolute, sometimes he is more human. But strong or weak it will always exist. As long as there is good, there will be evil. And our role of the fight, in all its forms Whatever it is. That even though we will never be able to destroy, although it remains as weak as possible. "  
She turned to Daenerys and continued.  
"-When a servant of the great other is killed, his power and part of his consciousness are transferred to another of his fellows, if he is near.  
If death is violent or their third eye is open during the process. the fusion can be particularly aggressive and the soul of the receiver, will eventually tear.  
He would not die so much in the process. Not physically anyway ... "  
Kinvara approached and sat beside him on the edge of the bed then continued.  
"- I get a lot of memory at this time, but also chosen others, inherited from its predecessors or entities from the past. It can be madness, love, greed or ambition.  
And when that happens, even though R'hllor reserves us. "  
Daenerys was still in a ball sitting on the bed. The eyes always wet and the mind lost in misunderstanding.  
"I still do not understand where you are coming from. What relationship with me?  
\- The power of Grenseer is a dangerous one. One Time The Transfer  
To control with an ambition in the heart of men's hearts: the greed of power.

The one who fought to call the three-eyed crow, was declared king of Westeros after your death. A manipulator his world to make it happen. Through a skilful use of his gift and the knowledge he has acquired. "  
She had gasped. She clutched the blanket in her fists.  
_Brandon Stark, He was king now? how was it possible? how could he do that? And what happened to Jon in there if he's the king ?_  
_Daenerys did not want to believe it. _  
"-It's impossible ..." she whispered. "-Do you mean this boy who has been scheming? ... drove me to madness? Has done everything to destroy ... For power. But how can you say that? And how can I believe you?  
\- We can not force you to believe us but know that the flames do not lie. All our knowledge comes from the Lord of Light. And we know more than you can imagine.  
He set up his pawns, let you lose your loved ones, your armies and your love, your dragons. He weakened spirit because.  
As a human, is taxable to controlled, but not so his mind is broken. It becomes easier to influence. "

  
At the mention of all that she has lost, but especially of her love, tears are returning to flow Float on her cheeks. Tears of rage of sadness and regret.  
Rage especially to him who had killed her, Rage to herself for having done all that, Rage against the greeseer who had destroyed that life, rage against everything that happens.  
Sadness of having lost everything that was doing this life and all those she loved. And regret not having been more able to protect them, as it protects itself from the darkness of the world.  
She had understood, even if all this event was not really his fault. He had pushed something that was already in her.  
Tears flowed from Daenerys's cheeks as a heavy silence resurfaced.  
"-You still need rest."  
The priestess said in a tone that was still very calm. "- I'll come back to see you later. We still have a lot to discuss. "  
That's all she has to say before leaving leaving Daenerys alone with her demons.


	2. dead inside

Winter was still present north of the wall. Jon did not know how long he had been there in the far north. Exiled to the ends of the world.  
He had lost the notion of time by sinking into depression.  
Passing several days in a row without leaving the cottage where he lived almost locked up.  
Since he had crossed the wall, he had settled in a lost village in the north of the world with other members of the free people.  
These have invested their abandoned homes at the arrival of white walkers.  
They lived in wooden chalets which, in spite of the harsh climate of this country, were particularly warm and comfortable.  
But unfortunately not hot enough to warm his heart.  
They lived with the free people now. The night watch was no longer useful, A new life was possible for him here.  
But mostly because he did not want to stay where he was betrayed and murdered himself.  
What he already blamed himself for having done to the woman he loved. This was the deep reason for his depression.  
This ultimate act had destroyed him deeply. Reducing his heart to dust and forcing him to never want to return to the south again.  
There he imagined he would be nothing more than a traitor haunted by the past, in the eyes of the kingdom.  
A kingdom whose fate now completely ignores him.  
If he wanted to know what was happening, he could still go to East Warch. This is where, as before the war, most trade between the north and the south took place. If he wanted, he could get some news out there.  
Not that it interested him because he has never been since his arrival on this side of the wall.  
Here Jon was very appreciated, beyond the wall. Even if no one said it directly, people knew how to make him understand it.  
Before the free people he was trying to show himself as he was before the war.  
But in truth, inside he was nothing but an empty shell, the shadow of himself.  
What he had done at Daenerys. What he had to do to the woman he loved destroyed his heart and soul.  
He no longer smiled, more sincerely anyway.

Everything reminded him of Daenerys; from the crackling of fire to the whiteness of the snow. The softness of the furs that reminded him of his winter coat, like the waterfall that flowed near the village spanking the memory of the cacada or he had taken him ready for winterfell ...  
Even here, far from everything, the past and the regrets caught up with him and struck him with the power of a war spear.  
Some women have tried to approach and seduce her.  
But he always pushed them back. His heart was completely emptied of all desire by the last act of this comedy he called being that life.  
To run away is all he had done since he knew the truth about his origins.  
He abandoned the woman he loved because of that. He could not be there for her.  
And that pushed him to madness. This loneliness and mourning in which he had left it.  
If only he had just comforted her after all those losses.  
At times, Jon felt like Daenerys, or at least his ghost, was out of the corner of his eye or far away in the fog. Sometimes he could almost hear his voice in the wind. Even to feel his soft hands wrap around him from behind, before realizing that there was only emptiness.  
Madness was watching him, he knew it.  
He was at the point where seeing his own reflection in the water or in the ice made him want to vomit.  
He drank a lot too. He drank to forget. In the evening he was drunk to be able to sleep.  
Otherwise he was sometimes tormented, staring at the ceiling for entire nights. Mostly crying in silence.  
That was when he did not fall asleep overgrown with nightmares and regrets.

The same dreams replaying in loop: Him killing Daenerys again and again, blood escaping from his lips as he kissed her, his body spread to the ground. Other night saw herself naked, beside her, in this room on the boat. _Together_ she murmured to her side until she fell into ashes in her arms. At other times He saw her before him, in a huge field of snow and ashes, the knife planted chest but asking why she had betrayed him when she wanted to make him his king, reminding him of all that she had sacrificed for him, and especially asked him if he had ever really loved her ...

But the worst was not the nightmare, it was the next moment. The one where he woke up, to realize that everything was real.  
He had killed her, he had betrayed her and it would haunt him forever.  
Despite the Kings'landing events he could not bring himself to say that it was the right thing to do, that it had to be done.  
_Was there no other way? why did he do that? It was as if part of his body had acted on his own at that time ..._  
_But why did she do that? it was as if it was not the woman he had known and loved before him at that moment_  
He knew that killing her was the only thing for the common good, but ...  
He would give everything to be able to go back in time.  
To prevent that from happening, to apologize to her, to be really there for her. And above all, never again hurt him ...  
But the past is already written, the ink is dry.  
And He was spending another night, alone in front of a wood fire, sinking into misfortune.  
He said to himself and aloud: "- Dumbass ..." in a whisper.  
_It's all my fault_ ... That's what consciousness was telling him over and over again.  
He should have been there for her when she needed it, tried to reason with her and reassure her, really support her in front of the lords of Westeros, listen to her when she told him not to talk about her filiation, and especially not not him to plant his dagger in the ribs.  
But now it was too late for that.  
And He had been disgusted for too long to be able to support himself.  
His eyes become wet again with tears. He needed to go outside to get some fresh air.  
Ghost peacefully by the fire. Jon got up quietly not to disturb him and  
Exit silently in the night.  
The snow was falling gently that night. The village was falling asleep peacefully smoke was escaping the chimney and the moon pierced weakly through the clouds.  
Jon walked silently alone for a few minutes in the darkness. He needed to get away from everything.  
On arriving at the wooden palisade which bounded the fort, he inhaled a great blow in his lungs the cold air of the night, before being stopped by Tormund.  
He came back from the woods towards the village.  
"-I'm going to get a tree on which piss, and now I'm finally out of your house, all alone in the dark and more depressed than ever.  
Are you sure you're ok ? "  
  


Jon did not answer. He just lower his eyes and blew a big blow.  
"Are you still feeling guilty about her?" He asked Tormund.  
They had a moment of silence before simply answering him. Of course, the free people were not really aware of what had happened in the south.  
Jon did not really tell them what had happened. All they knew was that Daenerys was dead by his fault and he would live with them now.  
Jon just answered Tormund  
"- I just need loneliness..." before tracing through the woods to not start crying in front of him.  
_Escape, that's all I can do_ ... shouted his conscience.

After a few minutes of fast walking, with tears in his eyes, Jon climbed to the top of a rocky escarpment that overlooked the valley where their community was.  
Hence, despite the darkness of the night he had a beautiful view of the surroundings. Some cabins set up in a small hidden valley with a waterfall that ran off the small cliff where it was perched, a river, a network of caverns and even nearby hot springs, Certaine in the nearby caves, others in the form of small ponds scattered in the valley.  
The perfect place to settle is not it?  
_We could stay thousand years ... no one would find us_ ... Daenerys's words kept ringing in his skull.  
Wherever his gaze landed other ghosts of the past returned haunted again and again.

  
The regrets and the sadness were the worst. To the point that sometimes the desire to finish it grazed.  
More and more often this idea even came back.  
Tears have fallen on her cheeks.  
_Jump into the void, to pass the rope around the neck, feel your lungs fill with water ..._  
Would that relieve him? At least he would not feel anything after.  
There was nothing on the other side, he could reassure himself that he would not have to face Daenerys again.  
But to know where he had sent it, to know that there was not even any divine hope for it, was breaking his mind.  
He sat on a dead stump near the cliff and took out a small obsidian dagger.  
  
A dagger, almost like the one he had plunged into the body of the woman he loved.  
The more time passed, the more guilt and sorrow grew.  
So that tonight, he wanted nothing more than to open the veins of the wrist on the elbow, before letting his body fall off the cliff and crash down.  
He would have done it, the despair was too strong, he kissed his sleeve and exposed the skin of his arm in the cold of the night.

The dagger in his left hand he paused against his grip closing his eyes to prepare, but  
Got out of his ideas when he felt something in his back. Like goose bumps, an instinct sticking in his spine.  
At this strange sensation, He turned to find an even stranger woman behind him.  
She seemed to be here without really being. She wore a mask that completely covered her face and clothes that were not adapted to the cold climate of the real north.  
Jon stared at her for a moment, resting the dagger in his holster and asked:  
" - Who are you ? In one breath.  
"-I'm just a messenger. Have you ever been told that crows are all liars? "  
He got up and passed by her quickly saying.  
"-Whoever you are, I'm not really in the mood to play puzzles ... leave me!"  
He only took a few steps before she answered him.  
"-You regret what you did to him, do not you? But death is not such an absolute thing. You know yourself, Aegon Targaryen. "  
He froze in place where he heard his real name. He turned slowly and he broke his appearance, he was placed on the pommel of his sword.  
"- What do you want ? "  
Without turning to him, she kept talking.  
"- If you feel the strength, leave On the first day of the full moon, Follow the river until you find a tree in the center of a stone circle. There, before the sun goes down, he will come to meet you. He will come back for you.  
-Wait what ?! Who are you talking about !? And that does not answer my question !! He approached to grab it, but she had time to go behind a tree. And as soon as he loses, he has vanished.

Jon looked around him, even in the tree but found no trace of his passage. Instead, he noticed that there were only his own footprints in the snow.  
_That it just happened? Who is this woman ? What was she saying?_  
He asked himself these questions at length. But whatever she wanted from him, she was gone. If ever, she was never really there.  
_I'm going crazy._ He repeated to himself as the wind cleared the sky and discovered the light of the stars on him.  
In an instant he feels the overwhelming weight of doubts passed through his mind.  
There lost, alone in the best of darkness he continued to cry in silence.


	3. light that was promised

The days went by without Daenerys really feeling better.  
She had the freedom to walk around the temple. But she never left the room that served as his bedroom. With one exception, to see Drogon.  
Kinvara came to see her occasionally during her stay. A little to tell him what happened during his death but especially to encourage him to feed himself.  
One day as the priestess returned to the room.  
Daenerys asked him, still in a ball on his bed. "-Why am I here? "  
"-Your dragon has taken you to us." Kinvara replied calmly.  
Daenerys sat down softly on the bed and said:  
"-No, why am I here, alive?   
-The Master of Light is not finished with you yet. "  
Daenerys had a moment's hesitation.  
"- I do not want to serve as the master of light, I do not want to fill any destiny whatsoever, I do not even want the iron throne ... You have not seen all the dead that I spawned ... I'm tired of all this, I am tired of having to fight for nothing, to always be the tyrant of history ...  
Do you really believe that I can still bring anything positive to this world after what happened?  
\- Not necessarily you, your blood still has a mission to accomplish." The red witch said to her in her usual calm voice.  
Daenerys gave a nervous laugh.  
"- My blood ... He betrayed me ... Because I betrayed him ... Just as I betrayed all those who believed in me and all those I had to protect ..." The end of his sentence was just a murmur and Tears began to come back.  
A moment of silence settled before the priestess spoke.  
"-We also have our share of responsibility in this. We should have intervened from the beginning. The priority was to defeat death on the move. It's done.  
But the path that should have been taken was altered, something changed the court of fate ... " The priestess sighed then continued.  
"-Either, the past is written, but The future is as changeable as a flame. And we will not let this mistake happen again.

"I still do not understand the report with me in there ..." Daenerys questioned.  
Kinvara sat down next to him.  
"- I told you, R'hllor is not finished with your family yet ..." She finishes her sentence by placing her hand on the belly of Daenerys and giving him a slight smile.  
It took a few seconds to understand. She opened her eyes with shock.  
"- I ... No it's impossible ..." she said in a whisper.  
This possibility has taken his breath away.

"-That's why the Lord of Light brought you back. "  
The priestess is up, while Daenerys puts his arms in a protective way around his belly.  
She wanted to believe it. Believe that she was pregnant. That she bore life in her again.  
This perspective was like A light of hope in the darkness. A feeling of almost joy passed through her, until the coldness of reality returned to her.

"- The father of my child is ....  
-The man who killed you ? "  
Daenerys nodded silently before saying:  
"- A part of me hates him for what he did to me but the other part wants to forgive him ... He did not know about ... I mean ... after what happened ... I think Although it was the only thing to do ... "She was so confused that she could not speak.

"-You still love him, do not you ? against all odds, you love him to the point of forgiving him for everything. Just as he still loves you.  
\- How can you be sure of that?  
-Well you know him best. Do you believe he never hated you? that he regrets his gesture at the moment? Do you think he would like to find you? "  
She looked down before answering softly.  
"- No, I do not think he hated me ... Well, I hope ... When he did that to me, he cried and I saw so much pain in his eyes before everything became dark ...  
He did that because he thought it was a good thing to do ... " Daenerys was quiet to think.  
Part of her thought so too, that it was the only thing to do. She had been pushed by a force to commit the worst.

But only pushed ...  
This murderous rage was something she had deep inside herself. Something she would like to see never come out again.  
She continued to speak after a brief moment of silence.  
"-But I do not think he'd like to see me again one day ...."

  
It does not matter anymore. If I leave this place an assassin of the "- *king of six crowns* will quickly cut my throat. There are surely some infiltrators in your temple waiting for their time, as we speak.  
He can see everything after all, he knows already that I'm here." Daenerys looked down at his belly.

Kinvara looked at her for a moment and answered him  
"-I doubt it very much, dear child. His power is powerful but weakens now that he is in the south of the contain, Far from any _weirwood_ allowing him to fully exploited his potential.  
Moreover our temple is a sacred place, The magic of the master of the light will dazzle his eye if he tries to find you.  
We also know from some faithful, come from outside the temple, that wrath anger in Westeros. They will not have time to take care of you if you keep your distance.  
-What is it exactly there?  
-Well, for the most part, your dothraki, went back to the Dothrak Sea after your death. But some have decided to stay to raid the continent.  
They could be defeated by the lords they met. But many of his lords simply do not trust the new king. Already it is a Northmen, whereas nevertheless the North is to claim independent.  
He appointed a bastard and a basic mercenary birth to the seigniories of large area. One of them even sits on the small council.  
This to the detriment of the large houses that have participated in the rise of the country and these regions for centuries.  
He was elected king for life by a council of great electors, supposed to meet at the end of each Monarch's life to elect a new king, but who did not understand that day a dozen voters. Many lords and lady would have liked to put forward another pretender and angry at not having been invited.  
Finally this concerns especially the lords who accepts this system. Many if strongly opposes. And are supported by both the Seven, who accuses the king of being a demon and a wizard.  
Some others also talk about becoming kingdoms totally independent in the image of the north. The situation is getting more and more tense day by day. "

  
Daenerys did not wish to declare that she had a small share of responsibility in this beginning of chaos. Neither did a dark part of her rejoice a little to see the people who betrayed her and thrown down to face such difficulty. She did not want the throne any more, this quest motivated her all that life and ended up destroying her completely, she and all those she once loved. Instead of answering she only gently caressed her belly silently.

  
She ends up almost asking in a whisper.  
"-Do you know where he is?  
-The father ? exiled in the winter lands for what we know. "  
Daenerys got up and gently asked:  
"-And what will become of me and my child in this story?  
"-It depends only on you," replied the priestess.  
"-Go north and you will find your love, but I can not guarantee you of his reaction; Go west and you can take your revenge, the beginning of chaos will offer you an advantage and many powerful ally will rally you if you do, because they are perfectly aware of the power of your dragon; Go east and you will become queen again on the bay of the dragons. There were conflicts after your departure but the situation soon fell back into the hands of your allies; Go south and you can discover the secrets of this world, see lands still virgin by the eye of man. You will be able to draw the wealth and the knowledge; stay here and we will teach you the secrets of the powers offered by the master of light. The fire in you is lingering, It will be easy for you.  
It's up to you to choose your destiny. Whatever it is, you will fulfill your role and we will fulfill ours. Make your choice when the time will suit you the most. "  
It was all over their conversation. Kinvara went away after some politeness.

The night was long for Daenerys. _Decision, decision ..._  
Some options seemed much more unthinkable than others.  
But the next morning, at the first light of the sun, she had made her choice.


	4. touch of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why this story is called a touch of hope  
so that which do not have any more, find the light in the fog :3

A piercing scream tore the sky. And not just any cry: that of a dragon.  
A huge winged beast melted from the sky directly on Jon and Styg.  
Stunned by this vision, they were petrified on the spot.  
Ghost rolled up his lips and gave a low rumble of intimidation.

  
At the shock of the sight of the creature, Jon's heart is stopped dead and all the sadness that had invaded are heart made way for a form of terror.  
For a second, he thought it was Drogon, who had come back. _Returned to finish what he should have done in the throne room._  
But realizing that was not the case, and the shock was even greater.  
This dragon was slightly smaller and had jade-colored scales. It was him ; it was Rhaegal.  
_Impossible_, _he is dead yet._  
The creature's sight froze in place. _How was that possible?_  
Jon were now sure to have gone crazy, that he still had a hallucination or something like that ...

  
Yet Styg also saw him, he was even speechless and stuck in a defensive position. A knife in the hand.  
Rhaegal is placed outside the stone circle. And staring directly at Jon, screaming.  
Jon, still incredulous about what he saw, walked slowly in his direction.  
It was too unreal to be true, and too beautiful.  
He wondered if the dragon had not come back to avenge his mother. To do what Drogon did not dare to do.  
But the one if seemed more happy to see him, than motivated by a dark revenge. _At least someone was happy here._  
Not that Jon was not seeing him again. He was just too disturbed by all his revelations that had fallen earlier to appreciate the moment. _How could he be alive?_  
The dragon looked in good shape. His wing showed traces of scar tissue. Just like his neck and chest. But one of his horns was broken, probably broken during his fall ...  
Jon thinks while getting closer.  
_I should have been there when it happened ... And even after ... Would Bran really have done it on purpose not to warn us of Euron's plans?_

Rhaegal sniffed the air in his direction and made a kind of purr, it took him out of his mind.  
Eyes still a little marked by sadness, Jon is moving towards him gently.  
Stretching out his arm towards his snout.  
Delicately He stuck his hand against his nose. As if to make sure he was not an illusion of his mind. And heaved a sigh of relief, almost accompanied by a start of a smile, when he saw that it was not the case.

The dragon reacts well to this reunion. With affection, He rubbed his head against the belly of his rider.  
For the first time in a long while, Jon felt a lightening edge in his bruised heart.  
Styg was still in a defensive position. The screwing a little circumspect and frightened. He did not approach the beast but did not run away either.  
Ghost him, it's slowly approaching the dragon.  
Even though Ghost and Rhaegal were both present at winterfell, this was their first real interaction together. Rethinking on their last visit to winterfell made him get back into bitterness, but not enough to get him back completely into the emotional distress that tormented him so far.

The two creatures looked at each other suspiciously and sniffed each other's snouts, from wolf to dragon.  
Before Ghost gives him a lick on the tip of his nose. In response Rhaegal also licked his face.  
The two were getting along well, and the giant wolf was covered with saliva, the dragon.  
After a moment of admiring the scene, Jon decided to try to climb on the monster's back.  
Even after all this time and all his deeds, he would not be surprised if Rhaegal decided to refuse him or to unseat him in the open sky. He would have deserved it after all ...  
But that did not seem to be in the intentions of the animal. Instead of burning him alive, he bent down to allow him to climb easily on his back.  
It was so good for him to find his dragon.

And those Despite what he had done to his mother ...

Strangely, It calmed his resentment a little, to have found it. As if he had found a part of him lost for a long time. A part he did not think he deserved to find.  
Once perched on the back of the dragon he asked Styg:  
"-Do you want to ride?" The boy stepped back, then answered.  
"-No it's good it'll go ..." There was a little fear in his voice. "-I'm not very fire-breathing monster flying, and then you need someone to bring back the horses ..."  
-I can not let you go through the forest alone at night. Climb !  
-I will not be alone there will be Ghost. And then between us ... "He approached a little to say" -I'm a little afraid of emptiness ... I know it's hard to believe. In addition you know I did not wait for you to cross alone its woods.  
And then it looks like you feel better now ... Go! I'm sure you have lots of things to tell you! "

  
He was right. Finding his dragon was like finding a light after years at wandered in the night.  
Of course it was not enough to soothe his soul of everything that tortured him, but if for a few minutes he could just forget ...  
Jon just nodded to Styg before taking off.

  
The beast left the ground with a powerful wingbeat. In a few seconds they were already hovering over the woods.  
Stealing that had missed him so much. The torments remain on the ground when we fly.  
From up there he could admire the sun set on the far north, he could feel the power and warmth of the beast below him, which cut with the cold wind in his hair. And it was so good.  
Rhaegal was flying higher and higher in the sky. He was flying a rather violent flight as he used to do. Or perhaps it was a reflection of the emotions of his dragon riders?

  
Whatever the reason, they finally crossed the cloud layers to reach the starry sky. The moon was shining brightly, it was beautiful.  
Jon took a moment to rethink Daenerys. The moonlight reminded him of the shine of his hair. He did not even know how long she had spent all her thoughts.  
Probably since the day he met him on Dragonstone.

The words of the masked woman returned to him in the head. _She will come back to you._His words haunted him. Even if she was already coming back to him, all night in her nightmares, And the day in her regrets.

If it is well and truly and alive what would she do now? Was she going to take revenge? did she know what was really going on?  
And what would he do if they came together?  
In spite of everything that happened, everything he had said to him, he loved her too much and was still too tired to be angry at anything other than himself.  
Not even against Bran.  
If she decided to kill him he would gladly accept.  
He could never do it again, even if it burned the whole earth.

  
For too long guilt has been gnawing at him from the inside. And it would be only right to perish with his hand. It would fill him with joy even, because it would mean that he would dream before he passed away.  
He stood for a moment perched in the sky to admire the moon and the stars, to feel the cold area of the night entered and to come out of his lungs.  
Jon felt strangely light here.  
_Would faith be right? The sky would be the only place where we can find peace. ?_

  
With Rhaegal they flew a long time between the clouds. Until Auroras Boreal appears above them in the heavens.  
Waves of bright blue green light, snaking across the sky. A phenomenon as rare as beautiful, even here.  
He had already seen once, a long time ago, In another life ...  
He was with Ygritte that night. _Ygritte Another woman I betrayed ..._  
"-Am I only good for that? Destroy everything I love? "

  
He did not realize he asked his question aloud.  
The auroras did not answer.  
They were only splitting the sky in an incredible spectacle of light.  
All his lights ... Daenerys would have loved them. Splendid waves beautiful in an ocean of darkness. Exactly what it was to his heart, before ...  
Even as high in the sky his demons finally caught up with him ... He sighed in frustration.

Rhaegal did not seem to disturb him by this heavenly beauty. The aurora was reflected on its scales in a beautiful green emerald pure radiant.  
His flight had begun to become more calm and steady. It was a moment that they stole when Jon thought it was time to go home.

Later, approaching the fort, which served him as a village, he saw that Styg had already arrived. Well accompanied by Ghost and chatting with two other savages outside their community. He obviously had to borrow one of his famous shortcuts to get there as fast.  
When the dragon flew over the village. They all raised their heads to look at him rather frightened. Some came out of their huts on hearing the cries of the beast.  
Rhaegal is posing near the small group. And people were starting to gather to see the dragon.

Jon got off his horse. He stroked his neck and then his head before placing his forehead against his head and whispering to him.  
"- I missed you boy..."  
On the ground the sadness he was trying to escape was coming back at a brisk pace. But not as fast as it should have been. Surely thanks to the return of Rhaegal.  
He ended up turning around to remark that he was surrounded by the free people. Everyone, it seemed, had come to admire the beast.  
Without him seeing it happen, Tormund put a huge slap on his back. Almost to the point of falling forward. Jon hated when Tormund was doing this  
"- DIRTY SMALL CHILD OF BITCH !! I see you go with a head of old momentum and come back with a dragon! I thought your beast was dead ... "  
In response he just told her in a most neutral tone:  
"I thought so too ...  
-Arf !! It's okay ! With you, we can never be sure that anything is dead! "  
He laughed alone to joke.  
Rhaegal took him back, surely he was going to look for a place to nest.  
Jon did not care about him, he would not go far. From what he knew the dragons have a rather fusional relationship with their dragon. It is surely that way that it find it. By going back up their link.  
The surrounding hills are full of caves. 

He was going to be able to find a quiet place or settle down.

Even though the dragons do not like the north because of the temperatures, the hot springs in the area warmed the caves and the valley. It could very well please.  
To know Rhaegal alive was strangely disturbing for Jon. But that's what the woman told him, which disturbed him more.  
_I promise you will find yourself_. A shiver of fear crossed his spine.  
He did not have time to think more about it. The men and women who came to admire the beast pulled him out of his thoughts.  
"-You'll have to tell us in detail, boy " said a young woman.  
"-Okay, but not tonight ... It's late. ".  
He traced through the group giving them a fake smile in the hope of having peace at night.  
"-Return to the warm guys ..." he says to them. The group was already beginning to disperse when the dragon was lost sight of.

As Jon prepared to get back from his hut. Styg called him one last time.  
He was still in the company of Ghost and was running in his direction.  
"-HEY Jon! like before I forget, do you remember the weird woman there? and where she was I did not see any trace of her passage, not even a trace in the snow or a little grass lying down. But I found it on the floor. "  
He took out of his pocket a kind of pendant. The one looked like a sort of black metal claw with a blood-red stone in the center.  
The stone looked like the red sorceress who brought him back to life a long time ago.  
Suddenly things began to take shape in his mind. He took the boy by the shoulders and told him  
"- Avoid talking to others about what you saw today kid. I can trust you ?  
-Of course if you want ! I am LORD confident!" Jon rubbed her hand in her hair before leaving.  
"-Come on Ghost," he said as he returned to his hut.

The night was well over now, Jon was lying on his bed. An assembly of straw and beast fur. The bed would seem boorish to someone from the south, but strangely was particularly comfortable.  
He stared at the pendant that Styg had found while thinking about what had happened. He wondered:

  
_So would that be a red priest who raised Rhaegal? But why ? And if Daenerys is alive as the woman assured? after all it is she who told her for her dragon ... And now she promises me that we will meet again ... I do not know if I'm ready to face him ..._  
_What are the red priests still waiting for? The goal was not to defeat the white walkers? in any case they did not intervene ..._  
_But Bran in all that ... So he was long dead ... Replace with a cold spirit, He is omniscient yet he did not do anything ... He purposely did nothing ... On the contrary He pushed us to this disaster ..._  
He did not understand his role in it. What were his people still waiting for him? ... Anyway, they could wait a long time. Out of the question of returning to the south to complete a sacred mission or take a crown of some kind.

_He has already suffered too much ... The world can burn well he does not aspire to anything._   
_And if Daenerys is alive as the woman suggests ... He did not really know what could happen. Was she going to take revenge? on him ? on the kingdom?_

  
He doubted it, if the woman said true. At the moment he is she must be in a state of total depression, and will do everything never to re-inflict that to the world ... In any case he hopes to be last point. Even if there was no illusion that she was absolutely mad at him after what he did ...  
To think that she was alive there, somewhere, made her guilt different, but no less burdensome.  
It was at this moment that Tormund called him as he returned to his house.  
"-So, who are we talking about?" "  
Jon got up, wrapped the locket around his fingers and headed toward him.  
The savage continued seeing him arrive.

"- I sent the kid to make sure you do not bullshit. When he came back he just told us before we saw the dragon arrive, that you had gone to the menhir field, why? "

He lowered his eyes and had a brief moment of hesitation. Finally he grabbed two goblets and served a little beer in each one. Jon drank his ass almost dry before throwing himself.

"-Just promise me that you're going to tell anyone. Not to Bradir, Gilvyl, or Borgund, nor even to talk to Styg again.  
"-Nobody likes Borgund ... "He answered that by drinking his mug and added.  
"-Ok, I promise. So ?  
\- The other night, I went out alone, in the woods I saw a woman, rather strange. She wore a mask that hid her entire face. And foreign clothes, not at all adapted to the cold. She started talking to me about something that nobody could know about.  
\- Of the kind ?" Tormund cut him off.

Jon did not answer him and kept talking.  
"-I thought I had a hallucination. That I was going crazy.  
Then she told me to go to the stone circle on the first day of the full moon, whatever one would come to me ... Before disappearing as if she had never been there ...  
And I do not know why something in me told me to do it ...  
So I went there, and it reappeared up there.  
She told me ... we were fooled ... by Bran ... he would have used his power to drive Daenerys to madness and force me to kill her ... To take our crown ... it may seem crazy but more ' think about it and it makes sense ...  
\- OUR !! Immediately the big words! I did not know that the Suderons were also sharers! ... "Tormund laughed, and poured himself some more beer.

Jon did not want to meet, he did not tell him about his inheritance, about real families. He preferred to talk to anyone about it. The last time he did it, he completed his brother's plan.  
It was even him who had pushed him to do it in a certain way; Saying it was his choice to say it he confirmed to his sisters that there was something.  
Instead of rethinking, Jon continued his story.

"- After that she vanished again, leaving behind only a pendant ..." He showed her the claw with the stone, she seemed to shine by herself in the light of the fire.  
"- And that's when Rhaegal appeared. I think the red priests had to play in there but why? I do not know ...  
What is certain is that I do not want to fight any more ... After what happened ... "He stopped for a moment to bite his lip.

  
"- it was she who told me that Rhaegal would come back, and he came back ... But she also told me that maybe somewhere ... Daenerys would still be alive ..."  
His voice was almost shaking when he finished his last sentence.

Tormund to sniff then it's refilled with the drink before adding.  
"-You know, I'd almost find it crazy, if I was not drinking with a resurrected corbak, king of the north, dragon-rider with whom I fought the white walkers." He drank a large gorger of beer and continued.

"-So your brother put it backwards and you feel more guilty about what happened? Whatever happens now in the south I do not think it will come this far. In which case we will do what we do best: he last the teeth or have nothing to fuck.  
But I'm just telling you right now, I like you, but if she's still alive and she finds you with her dragon, I do not want to be in the corner when that happens. "  
_I do not_ think either Jon ... They both drink in unison.  
Before Jon speaks.

  
«- I loved her, you know, I loved her and yet I abandoned her before betraying her by telling myself that I was doing what was right ... And this is not the first time I've done it has someone I love ... "  
There was a blank between them. Tormund just sniffing again before talking.

"- I would say that it will be better with time but never really ... Do not tell anyone but I still cry this beauty of the south, me too sometimes ..."  
_At least she's still alive ... And you did not kill him with your hands_ ... For a moment he thought he had said his words out loud, but he was not.

Tormund continued:  
"-You know perhaps that at the present time she is in the same state as you, if what you tell me is true ... Maybe it is she who will implore your forgiveness ..." The savage put down his Goblet and stood up.

  
"-I think you need to stay alone for a while..." On these last words he went out. Leaving Jon new alone. That if used another painted alcohol and swallowed it at once.  
He was going to suffer another long night to be haunted by the past and doubts. His most faithful companions now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I recused the dragon but that's my story I do what I want  
and yes that's what the prologue was talking about ._.


	5. chaos is a stairlift

A thin layer of half-melted snow covered the ground that morning.  
The weather was warming up. Which was rather good sign in this remote region. But it is not because the white walkers were defeated, that the winter was him so far.  
Tomorrow may well see a blizzard or a storm coming. Time is the most unpredictable thing here. But the sun seemed to shine shyly today.

  
Jon had been up since dawn. He kept repeating to this woman, who had come to him a few nights ago.  
_Who is she ? what is she waiting for? What did she mean? Daenerys would she be alive? _He did not really know what to think of all that.  
The last possibility terrified him in a way. Terrified of what she might want to do now. But made him happy to know it alive somewhere.  
Even if he did not prefer to give false hope. She died by my fault, I abandoned her and then I killed her ... If she returns it will be to take revenge ... And she will be right ...  
Lost in thought, he was preparing a horse for his expedition.

A night black, a hardy breed, strong, particularly adapted to the cold climate. Originally raised by the guard, they were recovered by the savages. Most often on patrol troops they attacked.  
Over time his animals ended up as well as north and south of the wall. Although all the same rare north of the wall before its collapse.

Today was the first day of the full moon. He was going to follow the direction indicated by the mysterious woman. What did he have to lose after all?  
Quickly, Jon started saddling his horse.  
When he felt a hand resting violently on his shoulder. He was startled by surprise.  
It was just Tormund. He sniffed and asked him.  
"-Do you feel better, my boy? "  
_If only Drogon had burned me ..._  
Jon just did not answer. He continued to prepare his mount.  
"-Can you at least tell us where do you intend to go? "  
Two children of about fourteen were perched on a fence fence next to him. One of them asked.  
"-Yeah, can we come with it?" "  
Jon just sighed before answering them.

"No, I just have to go see something along the river, I would not have it for a very long time. "  
That's the only thing he told them before he got on his horse and started off in the forest, Ghost the following closely, while the others watched him go away quickly.

Jon has ridden for hours like this.  
According to the flow of the river, as the masked woman had told him.  
He kept repeating it._ I'm going crazy ..._  
I have hallucinations, and now I go on a mop on the advice of a mirage ...  
But he did not turn back.

Continuing on his way He came across an auroch troupe on the edge of a wood. Ghost also found the track of a big swing and a shadowcats it is made to perceive on the other bank before disappearing.  
Strangely despite the winter and the white walkers, the wild life has flourished since the free people went south.  
Surely due to the fact that there is much less human to hunt them.  
He continues on his way without really paying attention. The weather passed peacefully and the heat of the day began to melt the small remains of snow.

He rode a moment in silence, until Ghost stopped to listen to something. Jon turned to look back.  
His wolf must have felt something approaching.  
He stopped his horse. To see another rider following him.  
It was one of the boys who were with him in the horse enclosure. His name was Styg, a 14-year-old boy who broke everything. He was of average height for his age and had short brown hair cut short.  
"What are you doing here? Jon asked him.  
"Bah I followed you ..." he answered quietly while his horse passed him. Then he simply asked him  
"So where are we going or exactly? ".  
Jon was a little circumspect by this boy's answer.  
" - We ? Why did you follow me?  
\- Because since you came back with us you depress, and you think that I do not see it. Share with us we never leave a friend alone in need. Even though he says he does not want help. "  
Jon has advanced to his level with his mount. He was not especially friend with this boy.

But he knew that the free people had rather special bonds of fraternity with the people they respected or admired.  
Links that no longer really existed in the south. So this statement did not particularly shock him.  
He just did not think the others, with the exception of Tormund, had noticed that he was not really himself, since King's Landing.

The free folk did not all know about the events that led them to live here with them. They just knew Daenerys was dead and it was his fault. That's all, they had no details on how and why ... It was not something that Jon liked to talk about, for good reason.  
When he got to the wall he just told them that the war was over and that he would live with them now.  
Jon spoke to Styg about where he was going to get his head around.  
"-I have to follow the river until I find a hill where there is a Weirwood surrounded by Menhir. I have to see something there, preferably alone." Added Jon.  
"-you want to go to the standing stones? it's not really the shortest way, if you take it like that. But WE can get there in a few hours ... "  
Apparently this teenager did not intend to leave him and wanted absolutely to invite himself.  
"-Do you know this place? Jon asked him.  
" -Of course ! imagine that it is there my darling was conceived, brought into the world and raised! finally, according to what she says in any case. But why do you want to go? There is nothing there. "  
Jon did not answer, he did not want to be accompanied. But he did not want to send the boy alone back to the forest either.

Styg snorted and added to start the conversation.  
"-Well, it's not my darling yet ... But as soon as I gave her a head of great impetus for that hut, she'll fall into my arms I'm sure! And here, tell me. You have already been in love, but what has become of her? "  
Jon stopped breathing when he asked this question.  
Daenerys: Everything was submerging again like a tidal wave. He just replied to the young man, "She is dead. "  
Of course Styg asked for the details but Jon could not just talk about it, it was way too hard for him to get that back.

At his answer the boy is biting his lip.  
As if he had understood that he had just made a mistake. Except that instead of being quiet, he pushed the knife deeper into the wound, unaware of the inner pain Jon was feeling about it.  
"I do not know what happened between you in the far south. In any case I understand that this is why you are not good.  
You know, my big brother used to say, _everyone builds his prison, where love has his reasons, synonymous with treason_ ... Yeah, I know it's very poetic. But he never had a chance in love. All the opposite of me !!! all that to say that one should not let his emotions take too much over the reason ... "  
At this phrase the sadness pierced Jon like a crossbow bolt.  
Styg did not know what it was really like to spend with Daenerys so it was better.  
But even if the news arrived very hard so far in the north and very late. Of course the free folk would eventually learn it.  
Jon figured it would be better if they said it to himself. But it was not a story he wanted to share with anyone ...  
He thought all the same about the young man's sentence. Knowing how true this quote was made him feel another pain that ran through his heart like a pal.  
He pushed his horse slightly to go a little faster as if to escape the conversation. Escape again.  
Styg was silent, understanding that his advice did not really help.  
Jon tried to change the conversation a bit so he did not think about what he had just said.  
He ends up asking him, always looking straight ahead:  
"-Tell me, is he or your brother now?"  
-He died during the battle against the skinned. They had another moment of silence.  
"I'm sorry for that," Jon answered him. By giving him a sincere look of compassion.  
"- Do not be, it's not you who killed him. "  
Jon's conscience did not leave him alone. _You did not kill her brother but you killed her_ ... She always found a way to bring every thought back to Daenerys.  
He sighed and saw Styg get ahead of him. He moved away from the path to the edge of the bank to go towards a kind of goat trail. He made a remark.  
"- If we take that way, it'll go faster. Without saying a word Jon directed his horse to follow the young man. Ghost, he followed them both in silence.

  
They continued their journey for several hours, They stopped at a moment, to let the horses graze and feed themselves a little before leaving. Styg continued to listen to himself talking along the way.  
To tell how he was strong and that he was the best tracker in the north of the wall, that he felt good, that he had the biggest ... sword.  
But Jon did not really listen to him. His mind was still disturbed by their previous conversation. And what the woman told him the other night.  
Now that they are nearing the meeting point, the doubt came back to him: _What am I doing?_  
By crossing a side, they finally saw this famous weirwood surrounded by a suite of menhir. The tree was in the center of a kind of stone spiral. Some had fallen over time, but most were still standing.  
They approached and Jon got off his horse to continue on foot. He entrusted the reins to the teenager saying:  
"- Take care of the horses. "  
Styg, in turn, descended from his horse and took the animals to the nearby foraging. He can tie them up there and let them feed. Ghost has decided to follow the trail of any animal.  
Jon walked in the menhir field and approached the center.  
The face on the tree represented a screwing hard and old. Dried red sap oozed from the eyes and mouth. He removed a glove and touched the surface of the tree, the bark was rough under his palm.

He began to wonder why are I here? when he felt a strange wind rise. The horses pushed neighs.  
When Jon turned around he saw the masked woman again. Still her.  
this time he took out his sword.  
"-Now tell me, who are you and what are you waiting for me ?! The tip of his blade was pointing toward the woman. He looked away for a second to look at Styg's direction.  
The boy was no longer there. Surely he had gone to search the area or Maybe he had followed Ghost, It was indeed his style to tell.  
Jon turned his attention to The Woman. That if raised a hand in sign of appeasement and said  
"-I told you I am only a messenger.  
-And what is your famous message? She started walking between the menhirs.  


"-You think everything is your fault. You think that the woman you love has betrayed you, you think that their decisions for this kingdom were good, but like so many others you have been fooled. Fooled; by a raven. "  
Jon frowned in disbelief._ Where did she come from?_  
"-The one who was your brother died a long time ago. What's left of him has betrayed you all.  
He used you, your allies, your enemies, the woman you loved, to satisfy a thirst for power. Brides of a will he has absorbed by his passages through time ... "  
Jon did not understand, anger was starting to come up in his face.  
"-Are you telling me that Bran is served by all of us to become the king?" Impossible !  
I have known him since his birth. He could never do that. He was never interested in that !!! His voice was starting to rise in rage.  
"-You know nothing about Jon Snow.  
The child you have known is no more. What he was before is dead. It is no more than an assemblage of other Greenseer consciousness pieces that preceded it. Each generation partially absorbs the previous one. The children of the forest are the origin. They were wise and powerful enough to make this phenomenon their strength. But the greed of men makes it dangerous.  
Why was he so choking if he was still the boy you knew ? Why do you think he did not wait for the end of the war to sow discord between you and your love? Why did he encourage the military strategy that was fatal to your armies but especially his? Why did not he warn him against the actions of your enemies? Why did the queen kill all her innocents when she had completely won?  
Because all this was part of the plan.  
He used his power to break it and control it. As He pushed you to kill her. To eliminate you both from his path. "  
He began to squeeze his hands tightly on his sword and shouted, " THAT'S ENOUGH !!! He wanted to plant his sword in the throat of this witch.

"-I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU DO NOT KNOW US, NEITHER ME OR HIM !!!  
BUT ALSO YOU LOVE THAT MY BROTHER RENDERED THE WOMAN THAT I WAS LOVING, TO PUSH TO KILL HER !!! TO TAKE POWER! WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE?" At that moment he was screaming at her. Tears were beginning to rise.  
Angry in a sword, he split the face of the tree in two.  
She quietly stared at him and added quietly  
"-Look deep inside you, you'll know we're right. Part of you know it was not her, that she did not deserve it. This is the source of your guilt.  
Basically you always knew that something was wrong in this story. You are free to believe us. But in your heart you already knew it .... "

_No, No, No, it's not true ..._  
Jon was in tears. With a single dry blow, he hit the tree next to him so hard that all his branches began to tremble. Before finally he collapses on his knees.  
She continued in a calm tone.  
"-Do not let your regrets annihilate you.  
Contrary to what you think you know, no one really disappears forever.  
Be it in a day, a year, a thousand years. I promise you will find yourself, she will eventually come back to you. "  
These were his last words before disappearing for good.  
Jon was still on his knees, tears rising to his eyes like a torrent. At that moment he stopped listening.  
_I killed the woman I loved, while ... Bran he betrayed me ... He betrayed us all ..._  
He was leaning on his sword.  
That's when Styg and Ghost come up.  
The boy carried on his shoulder a dead kid. The cause of their disappearance has both.  
Seeing Jon he threw the animal on the ground and rushed to him.  
"- Jon, who are we going to hear shouting ?! Who was she there? "  
Jon did not answer, he just sat against the trunk tried to contain his tears.  
And he sat there for a while, there. Too busy trying to treat everything she had told him, he did not see the time go by.  
Styg did try to understand. But Jon told him he just needed to think.  
They stayed there again for a while. The boy starts to prepare the kid to feed them. Sometimes he gave her worried looks. But had understood that it was better to leave him alone.  
While in Jon's head everything started to make sense.

_Would that be why he spoke so little of what he saw and the nature of his power? that he sent him into exile in the north? For the spread? Were it really plans to slaughter thousands of innocent people for us to get there? Why ?_

Jon felt betrayed. It's not as if he's ever wanted a crown to be true. Nor even stayed in the south. There was only a terrible repeal of his actions for him there.  
It is the shock of revelation that boils its rage. His rage was turned towards himself more than anything else. But also all the same turned to all these betrayals and massacres ...  
it took a long time for him to calm down.  
He took a deep breath and stood up.  
They eat a slice of meat next to Styg. He still did not ask any questions. He was still staring at him devouring that meat. Ghost huddled on his side as if to comfort him, and maybe because he wanted a kid's share. The sun was starting to fall and they were going to have to leave again.  
He shared a piece of meat with the giant wolf, wondering; _Is that why I came here? to enter another truth that I did not want to know?_

When suddenly a heartrending cry was heard from the heavens.


	6. the fire will carry me

Daenerys was finally out of his room.  
After several weeks of depression, her mind began to slowly emerge from the mist. Mainly thanks to the baby she knew how to wear in her, and to the support of the high priestess.  
She was starting to go out more regularly to see Drogon too. But did not for once think of leaving the temple since his arrival. Even if she did not have complete confidence in her people either, she knew she was more at risk outside than here.  
And those despite his latest approach with dark art has earned him everything to lose. Especially his unborn child.  
The red priests assured him that he did not want them any harm. She could not bring herself to trust them completely as she could not bring herself to give them a minimum either. So many people wanted that dead out of here ...  
Today, under the midday sun, Daenerys walked with kinvara in the great temple.  
She had joined him as she went to see her dragon.  
Together they crossed the arches of a temple courtyard while discussing recent events. Armored and masked guards were posted throughout the sanctuary.  
There were workshops in this holy place, making artifacts and weapons for the faithful, many apartments for visitors, small gardens scattered in the courtyard and a huge library in the bowels of the temple, and much more. again ... This place was like a small town in the city. And apparently, she would be protected from any other form of magic than the one practiced here.  
At least she hoped so, for her and the baby.  
Her belly had started to swell since she knew she was carrying life. As if his body had previously denied this possibility during the first months.  
Of course she would never have known it before She had not had her period since the witch cursed her many years ago.  
As for her other symptoms, all her emotions have disturbed her so much that she notices them ... All her regrets, her sorrows, her losses ... All this has overshadowed what could have been her lighthouse in the darkness amidst all his sufferings.

This prospect of knowing one day her child, was all that pushed her to move forward and remained alive. She often spoke to him as if to confide in him, to reassure herself as well as to reassure him.  
Kinvara had told him that R'hllor still had something to do with his child. This prospect terrified her. _What kind of horror is his child going to face for this damn god?_  
She had already suffered the worst of prophecies. He brings only misfortune and suffering to those he is concerned with, when she does not make them spread there ... She would like to be able to preserve her baby from all that.  
_But with the gods was it only possible?_ Daenerys spoke to Kinvara.  
"-What does your god expect from my child?  
"-We do not know it yet, All we know is that your unborn child is the heir of fire and ice ... whatever he is, his role will be great ..."  
Daenerys is stopping on the spot. The fear in the voice she says  
"-I do not want my child to live that way ... He will not gain anything but misfortune ..."  
_Like his parents_ ... She says to herself.  
At the father's thought, Daenerys again felt the sadness sprout in her. _But what else could he have done by seeing what I have become ..._  
Would she believe it if she had to tell him what happened? Just the idea of seeing him again instilled a fear in her.  
She gently stroked her belly. _How could he react if I tell him about you?_  
"-No path is drawn without misfortune. You're afraid they'll follow your steps ... I assure you it will not happen ... We will not be a spectator anymore ... "Kinvara pulled him out of his thoughts.

  
Daenerys did not respond to the last remark. It is true that they should have intervened rather, but it is too late to change that.  
Kinvara had already explained to him that they had planned to intervene at the right moment because a path had been traced to the base so that the events follow their court at best, but that the destiny was to modify.  
Daenerys did not really understand all that that meant.  
And she did not really want to know more. She did not want to hear what was happening, what she had done.  
Sometimes at night she saw the frightened people running in the streets, the children burned alive, the desperation of the survivors, the supplications of the dying, the look of Jon after all that ... To wake up sweaty and realize that all this was real, that it was all his fault ...  
She put a protective arm around her belly.

"- You told me it was King Bran who was behind all that happened" Add the words King gave him a nausea.  
"-He probably knows that I'm here, even though this place prevents him from seeing me. A dragon is not a discrete thing. And many people see him flying over the city every day.  
They also know the powers of your order, and must already suspect what is happening ...  
\- Yes they must already know that you are there. But have no confirmation that you are alive and must prioritize their kingdom.  
-What is happening in Westeros so that they can no longer deal with the danger that I represent? "_I'm a danger to everyone over there like here._

  
The two women walked while continuing to talk. They entered one in a long corridor, which adjoined the courtyard.  
"- Well, the Iron Borns claimed their independence when they returned home. Led by Yara Greyjoy, they lead looting and raiding across the west coast of the country. Including the north. For it would appear that the Stark family would have insulted them on the day of the tedious election of the false king.  
Also some lords of the reatch would have decided not to supply more resources to the lands of the crown, to protest against their new overlord lord, supported by many lords of the lands of the west and lands of the storm. This is despite a strategic marriage between the new Lord Baratheon and a woman of the Connigton family.  
-are not the westerlands under the influence of Lord Tyrion Lannister normally?  
-Most of his lords accuse him of being a parricide assassin, a traitor and a turn helmet. They do not trust him, and their proud man does not help when a king whom they do not know asks them to bend their knees before a dwarf.  
-I can not really tell them ... Most of his advice and action had no effect other than to shoot me an arrow in the knee. I should have dismissed my service a long time ago but I still needed his name ... In any case all his lords played well stalled during the conflicts we conducted against the walkers or cercei ... "

The two women arrived at the end of the corridor. Kinvara opened the door that led to where Drogon was installed.  
He lay lazily on the hot stone. At the sight of Daenerys he got up and began to show signs of joy.  
That if it is approaching and stretched out his hand to caress his scaly muzzle. She was afraid to go back on her back, to burn again innocent people, to be new, caught by this madness ...

But it was her dragon, her child, she could not bring herself to abandon him.  
"-How can we be sure that he will not take control of Drogon and force him to kill me ?" HE, did not need precision on his identity.

  
"-A dragon can only be controlled by his rider, that's why he took you and not She." Replied the priestess.  
Daenerys took a moment to enjoy a moment with his dragon  
"-And would he be able to control me again?  
-No. We do not control a human properly speaking, we only influence it.  
You must be broken to make it possible. If you stay strong, it will stay away from any weirwood to canalize its power, and you resist the temptation. It is impossible for him.  
Without a sacred tree to increase its power, it will gradually weaken.  
But if you want to completely protect yourself ... "  
Kinvara was silent, and took out of her pocket a circular pendant with a red stone in the middle  
Similar to that of the witch's necklace. Daenerys took it in his hand and examined the stone. _Yes ... He pushed me more than he controlled me ... All this was already in me ... is still ..._

Daenerys just asked him.  
"-Is it the same stone that you wear?  
-somehow, the light of R'hllor manifests itself through it. She will dazzle her third eye and protect you from sight and influence. Even if she is covered or hidden, her magic would have persisted. "  
Daenerys placed it around his neck then of this continual of listening.  
"-Thank you for having me.  
-Thank you mother of dragons and chainbreaker. We are loyal. Dragons are servants of R'hllor more than men will ever be." Drogon uttered some purring. And slowly sniffed Daenerys's belly.

"- The dragons are not taken into account." _And now he only has left ..._  
-Being a good server does not always mean being obedient.  
If it seems to you, join me tonight inside the chapel. We will show you something. "  
Kinvara made a polite bow, Daenerys to the care of his dragon.

In the evening, Daenerys went to the nave of the great chapel. A huge hall, also made of finely crafted black stone, in the middle of which was a huge brazier.  
The nave was deserted except for kinvara.

Daenerys is approached by placing a protective hand around her belly. She had a strange presentiment. The statues and the gargoyles gave him the impression of following her with his eyes.  
Arriving at the level of the fire she said to the high priestess:  
"- I think it will be time for me to leave ...  
-Do you know where to expect to go? " She asked, still staring at the flames.  
In response Daenerys just nodded. The priestess, did not leave the fire of the eyes while she spoke to him.  
"-Your heart is still in doubt.  
\- I can not stay here forever, but if I go out I'm scared for myself and my child ... I'm scared of what might happen ... I'm afraid of making the wrong decision ... "She to new caress her belly. It had become like a reflex now, whenever she worried.

  
"-Your heart only aspires to find what it has lost, but it petrifies you with fear ... I understand." The woman gestured to her to get closer to the fire.  
"- Move closer and look in the flames"  
Daenerys took a step forward and looked at the brazier without understanding what she was getting at.  
" - What do you see ? Kinvara asked him.  
"Fire ..." Daenerys replied.  
"- No look better. " She insisted.  
Daenerys continued to watch, until strange form began to appear in the flames. _How is it possible_?  
" - What do you see ?  
-I see soldiers fighting in a war, A huge dragon rising from the sun. A blind weirwood on fire in the middle of a stone field.  
_What does it mean ?_  
\- Interpreting visions in the flame is a very difficult task.  
-What your god expects from me I refuse to lead the world again in a war. I have already done too much harm like that.  
\- if the fire speaks you, it does not necessarily speak of you . In fact it is rather rare that the visions directly concern the person who sees them." Her voice was still very calm when she spoke.  
Daenerys had a moment of silence. That hand tightened around his swollen belly. What if his visions concerned his child? the witch had said that her god still needed her. It was even worse than if it concerned her. No ... I refuse to see him know that in turn ...  
She prays a great inspiration and just says:

  
"I'm thinking of leaving your temple tomorrow.  
-If this is your wish. Do you need something ?  
-Not just warm clothes and some provisions.  
-it will be done. May R'hllor protect you mother of dragons. Whichever way you choose to go , it will not guide you to find what you wish, but what you need most. "  
On those Daenerys was content to make a simple nod of the head and left the red woman.  
She knew what remained to be done, and despite the fear that had held her so far. It was more than time.


	7. the time of regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally we approach the almost interesting part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the other chapter  
it was a little trolling :3

Since the return Rhaegal, Jon has begun to relearn how to live progressively.

Of course that was not enough to erase all his doubts and regrets. But The presence of the dragon at his side was like an appeasement. He was even starting to drink less since his return.

The beast was installed a few hundred meters from the village. In a cave on the flank of the cliff, from which flowed the waterfall.

She was just big enough for him but seemed to suit him perfectly.

Jon often came to see him for fly on his back.

Sometimes he thought back to his mother, The guilt he felt for her would never fade away. But now this guilt was accompanied by fear.

Fear for him, for her, of what could happen, for all the rest ... Jon was not really a person to confide in his problems.  
He preferred to be alone to take stock of his torments. Sometimes he flew away for several days on the back of the Rhaegal to disappear.

Together they sometimes went to the sea, the dragon took the opportunity to catch a small whale and feed on it. And Jon often came back with a seal or two from this trip, or any other edible creature that was crossed on the way.

But he never planned to leave the lands north of the wall. _To go where_ ?

In the south there were only ghosts and regrets for him. And he never again wanted to be involved in the political intrigues of the kingdoms. Something inevitable if he returned.

From what he knew, revolt rumbled in the kingdom of the six crowns.

The rumor about her true héritage form already surently spread all over the place, right now.

The lords might want to place him as king, it was only a matter of time before it happened to dethrone his brother. If he could still consider it as such ... _Maybe that's why he sent me here?_

How many hundreds of thousands of innocents would he still sacrifice, to provide it?

He was always angry at what he had done, what he had pushed them to do, he and the woman he loved ... The mere thought of this massacre committed not his fault, enraged him.

But strangely he did not aspire to any revenge. He only wanted to live quietly away from everything now.

But He could not help but rethink his responsibility in there. That was enough to turn anger into sadness.

He spent a lot of time thinking like that during his travels on dragon. His demons did not leave him, despite the support that Rhaegal's presence brought him.

It was during one of his lonely moments that Jon realized that he did not have a wolf dreams or a dragon dreams since he came back to Winterfell with Daenerys. _Daenerys ... now he was on it was alive somewhere ... But where ... had she gone east find a crown? ... where was she taking revenge far to the south? ... was she looking for her right now? ... These questions continued to haunt him, that fear and regrets, always ..._

He went to see the woods witch about her dreams, she was an old woman named Gilvy, she had shaggy gray hair and a wrinkled face.

She explained that it was her troubled emotions that prevented her from making her dreams come true. In fact, it all fits with the moment when he learned the truth about his parents and about all the degradation of his relationship with Daenerys ...  
  


_It was my fault ... That's why I did not know who I was ..._he said to himself_. _It was even why he wanted to give up Ghost. An act that was added today on the mountain of his regrets.

Vreya, a young skin changer and little girl of the witch, offered her to teach him the mastery of being able to but he refused. What will he do after all? And no longer having a wolf dream intrigued him just more than it disturbed him.

The girl also explained that the necklace he had found prevented him from using the gift.

Even from afar, she said that he blinded her and completely deafened her when she entered her owl as she approached or looked in her direction. Those even though the pendant was not directly in sight. He could even send her back to her body if she approached too much.

It seems that this thing is much more intriguing than it seemed to be. It looks like this red witch-like stone would be able to repel other forms of magic ...

Alas for him, he did not repel his remorse. If by day things could seem better for his morale. At night she became more and more vulnerable to a dark nightmare.

His fear of perhaps one day having to rewatch Daenerys was growing.  
But what if she does not try to find him? That she hated him too much now for even wanting revenge? Thinking of this perspective was strangely wrong.  
He was at the point where he would give anything to just see her again. Even if it was just to suffer his wrath ...

Today he had gone on a journey, but without his dragon. Time did not lend itself to it. A strong and rather cold wind, which made Rhaegal prefer to stay in his cave.  
And to tell the truth, Jon preferred that he stay there until his return.

He went south. From Eastwatch more precisely. Of course he did not intend to go further. He was not ready to go further south, not after all that happened.

He would go there just to make some exchanges of materials and to take news from the south especially.

Eastwatch was for centuries the main point of exchange between the two sides of the wall and now that it had fallen, the trade could become even more important.

It was the first time since his arrival that Jon was going back to the wall. Not without some arpentions. Until now he had preferred the isolation of the rest of the world.

But he had to know if Daenerys was alive, or she was, what she was doing ...

So he went on horseback for the south, in the company of Ghost and two other savages; Gilvy the witch and a man named Darman. A big fellow with a very thick black beard. Former member of the night Watch who took a liking to life in the far north after the dissolution of the order.

They took the horses at dawn and left. Two of the Horses were used to carry them and one used to transport the resources to exchange and tow a small sled.

The old woman did not know how to ride, so she went up with one of the men.

After a long trip, they finally arrived at their destination. Eastwatch Fort was now nothing more than a ruin on which a kind of modest village of smuggler and little sinner had grown.

The night watch is no longer useful, the castle has given way to a small village with a port of wooden board and some improvised stalls. Fish and other marine creatures were sins in the sea shelters and treated here.

Most of the people here were from the south, from those who might have been members of the guard some months ago; but also smugglers and some savages settled here.

After attaching the horses somewhere, each member of the small group took his floor to exchange and left on his side. The free people, not believing in money, trade, were essentially trading by barter.

Jon, always accompanied by Ghost, is directed to a Contoire. He exchanged skins, seal grease and other meager resource for a small barrel of beer, equipment to keep his weapons, cask of candied fruit from the south and other little trinkets.

Once the exchange was done, he went to put everything on the sled. He asked Ghost to stay by their side so he would not risk being robbed. Then he went to see a smuggler on the platform. He gave her a small pocket containing amber beads and asked him:

"-Do you know what's happening in the south right now? The sailor looked at the stones and began to tell him what he knew.

"-Well half of the kingdom of six crowns has entered open rebellion against the new king. Led by Lord Hightower and Lord Redwyne, many Lord of the Reach have decided to no longer feed the capital, or currently sits their Lord Overlord.  
A base knuckle birth it seems ... You realize ?! He is a thief and they named him lord of high garden, protector of the reach and master of coins !!! Finally ... It is also because they reject the authority of the kid who was elected king ... Personally I do not already understand how we can have a king coming from the north if the north is independent but good ...

They too have begun to mobilize men, and their allies are counted even in the westerlands where many lords support the rebellion ...  
The lords there are accusing their governor, the king's new hand, of felony and parricide. The wind of revolt is also reaching the stormy lands at what I have been told.

The rest of the kingdom and also on the verge of war, Many approves the rebellion without intervening, other prefers not to interfere at all. The sure source of all brothels I believe is more the choice of the king than the new system they put ...  
Finally, His problems do not touch the iron islands. They, outright loudly proclaimed their new independence ...

-And the north in all this?

-Well these are the first to be raged Ironborns. It seems that the new queen of the iron islands has a grudge against Queen Stark. I was told that she would have insulted Yara Greyjoy at the last council of the king ...  
So in retaliation, His men go up the rivers, attack the night, plunder, burn everything they can not take with them and leave like rats before sunrise ...  
With the winter, all the wars that the north has undergone in recent years, the population that has increased since the Aegon conquest , and now looting; The kingdom is struggling to maintain self-sufficiency ...

Before it was the assistance of the kings of the south which allowed to feed everyone in the north, in case of crisis. But now the peasants are beginning to rebel, and even the lords have more and more doubt about their queen ... I bet in a short time she will beg for help to the south. "

Jon is biting his lip. _Sansa what are you doing yet ?_ "He asked the sailor one last question.

"-And what do you know about the dragon queen?

\- Well, it seems to me she's dead. Killed by his lover at what he seems ... After his dragon was recently seen in Volantis, that's all I know..."  
Jon felt a cold wind piercing his heart at the mention of him killing Daenerys. _Yes it was me who did that ... If I had not done it would the south be at peace now? Not sure …_

  
Fortunately for him, the man did not know his identity. Jon decided to finish this conversation. He just thanked the smuggler for this information and went back to see the horses. Ghost waited wisely on their side and no goods had disappeared.

He began tightening the mounts, while thinking back to everything he had learned. So apparently The country is prey to chaos. The north is attacked on all sides by the Ironborns and to the south the lords rebel. These same lords who have been careful not to intervene against Cersei or the white walkers ... He would lie to himself, if he said that knowing that the South was facing so much difficulty, did not give him a kind of little satisfaction sadistic in a repressed corner of his soul ...  
  
_My brother betrayed me for a crown, he did nothing to help us and on the contrary even pushed us to the worst ... And my sister too, by giving to anyone who wants to hear it the secret about my true father ... We sacrificed so much for them and yet they betrayed us ... Good! now that they have the crown they want, that they carry the weight! These things do not concern me anymore ... I have always been the one that wars put in the front line, I sacrificed my life, my soul, my love to do what I thought the good of the greatest number ... And in the end it's me who finish sad and alone ..._

I_ have already done too much for them, and why in the end? See those I loved to die, having to kill the woman I love, being betrayed by my own family and end up banned to no longer be a potential embarrassment to the new king ..._  
He also began to think of Daenerys as well.  
  
_So Drogon took her to Volantis ... Now I think he's pretty sure she's alive to the views of the magic skills of the priests of this city ... But where is she now? Did she decide to stay there? does she foresee revenge?_

Thinking about her always made him sad. It would never leave him.  
He took a deep breath and saw Darman arrive with his belongings. He dropped them and tied them in and asked Jon. Where was Gilvy?  
In response he just shrugged.

The old woman joined them after a few minutes, carrying behind her a bag that seemed too heavy for her. Darman rushed to carry it and put it with the others on the sled.

"-Thank you youngster. "Said the old woman.

"- How did you get so many things with just your little bag?" Asked the young man.

"- It's a secret my boy ..." She punctuated her sentence by licking her lip suggestively and then slapped Darman's buttocks. He recoiled and made a mimic of disgust.

"- definitely there are people who have strange tastes here ...

\- They just have a taste. " She crossed her arms around her chest.  
"-What really matters is experience. Imagine that I was stolen by more man than I buried King of the south ... "  
  
Glancing at it, Jon saw that the Old Lady's business contained several interesting elements. Jars of Pigment, ingredients for his potions, some tools, small barrel with unknown content and above all an amazing element: a book.  
Most people here do not know how to read but some had learned in the south during their exile from the walkers.  
The book was surely stolen, it was called m_ap and history of the known world_. Here is one who will at least have a good story to tell by the fireside.  
A little later, as they were about to leave. Jon felt a thrill bounce through his spine.

The thrill is more intense. Until a dragon just shoots above their head. And not just any dragon: It was Drogon.  
The people on the ground started to panic. Jon stayed there, frozen. _It's her dragon ... She's here ... she came to find me ..._  
The animal flew over the area without paying any attention to what was beneath it.  
Jon did not have the opportunity to see if anyone was perched on his back

Taken in an adrenaline rush, he rode on his horse and ran to the big gallot behind the beast. He did not think for one second.  
He just told the other two not to wait for him while his horse was leaving at high speed. Ghost was spinning the train at full speed.  
It did not matter if the dragon had come alone, no matter he was going to kill him. He was just motivated by a crazzy hope of seeing her again, even if it was to die.  
_Daenerys ... Is it really you?_  
The dragon did not even seem to have noticed his presence and continued his flight.

Alas for him, from this angle he still could not see if Drogon had a rider or if he had come alone. But why come here alone?

As possessed by hope. It has sunk in the snow and through the woods, without ever leaving the sky of the eyes, not to lose sight of the beast.  
Until that if arises on a rocky hill.  
Arrived at the foot He came down from his horse, his heart beating fast. At that moment he was not thinking about anything, he just had to see. He just had to know.  
He climbed up the hill and that's where he saw it; Daenerys she was alive and she stood there, in front of him. She was behind and caressed her dragon silently. Her hair was loose and she wore a large coat that went to the ground.  
The world stopped turning to the second or he saw it. Fear overwhelm her like a tidal wave. And now what was he going to say? and what was she going to do?  
Drogon saw it and uttered a very threatening growl. That's when she turned around. She also froze on the spot seeing him.

the universe has ceased to exist at this moment. They had both forgotten how to breathe. They remained frozen, out of time, to look at each other.  
just to see her explode emotions more than contradiction in him. He had tears in his eyes when he managed to speak.

"- When I did this to you, I thought it was for good, but ... I always knew it was wrong ... And this act has haunted me since ... Every day and every night ... I could tell you that whatever happened I would never have the strength to do that again ... but it does not matter anymore ... "

She looked at him without saying anything, her face impassive. Drogon looked at him as if he was just waiting to devour him. But at that moment it was the last thing he was worried about.  
Daenerys began to walk slowly in his direction, still saying nothing. Always without emotion.

Jon had more and more trouble controlling his tears.

"- ... If you want to kill me you'll be absolutely right, especially now I know ... I know it was not you ... It was Bran from the beginning ... He betrayed us all, but it's me who betrayed you the most ... "

Daenerys just froze on the spot when she heard Bran's name. But without showing a single emotion.

"- All that happened was my fault ... I was lost I did not know who I was ... I'm just a moron dubbed a coward ..." She continued to fix it in silence while the tears rose to him.

"-But since the first day I have never stopped loving you! ... I do not ask you to forgive me. Just if you like me do what seems to you the most just as vengeance, so that my soul can finally feel at peace !! " Still no reaction from him. His silence was the worst torture.

That's when all his emotions, his regrets, his sadness, his fears. Everything exploded in him. Tears flowed down her cheeks. And He ends up screaming in despair.

"- DAENERYS I BEG YOU, SCREAM ! INSULT ME ! HIT ME ! BURN ME ALIVE! BUT JUST MAKE SOMETHING !!!! "

  
At that moment she approached him with a quick step and fell into his arms in tears. She just whispered to him.  
"-Do not hate me, I beg you ..." before bursting into tears with him.

Both kneeled in the snow, clenched against each other and cried all the tears from their bodies.


	8. two dragon alone in this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for writing errors in the chapter... I have problems with the language and as I work a lot I do not have time to correct everything correctly... in addition I had uploading problems  
I hope you will forgive me ^^

Jon and Daenerys were sitting together, without a sound, in Jon's cottage. Face to face around the fire, They ate a kind of stew in an almost embarrassing silence.  
Neither of them dared look at each other in the eyes, much less speak.

Daenerys was slowly looking around as she ate.  
They were in a nice cabin for one person. Made of log with a slate roof, it seemed pretty solid.

And benefited from a main living room, two smaller ones to store food or tools on each side, and a separate room at the bottom by a wooden wall, as well as a kind of attic. The place was very clean and surprisingly, rather bright.

She still wore her heavy cloak around her. This hid his swollen belly. She had not yet found the courage to tell him, even though that was why she had come here.  
That he could know, despite the fact that she had no idea how he would react or what she would do next.  
Maybe leave for meereen? or for Asshaï? She did not dare to hope that he still wants her ... not after all that happened ... even Apologize would make no sense, where they were ...

  
She just wanted to be able to tell him that she bore life in her. But the words were always stuck in his throat ...

She also had no desire to return to the south to take revenge or any crown.  
The quest for that accursed throne destroyed her, just like everyone she loved.

Even if she still wanted that, she would be nothing but another tyrant, come to bring innocent people death and suffering. Whatever she does, she will never be able to catch up ... She had definitely lost.

So they were there, silently, enjoying a meal of rabbit meat and some vegetables. Here lost to the north of the world.

"-It's very delicious." Daenerys said shyly as she ate slowly.

  
" - Thanks." Jon answered soberly. Neither of them dared to speak. For fear of saying things that would make the situation worse.  
Some discomfort could be felt. A long moment of silence settled as she finished her food, until she decided to break it.  
Timidly, eyes riveted on her bowl, she said to Jon:

"- you were right to kill me ..."

At his words he spit out his broth through his nose. She thought he was choking. He kept coughing for a while. Worried She asked him, always with a small voice.  
" - everything is fine ?" He spat out a piece of food and simply nodded.

"-Daenerys, I ..." He tried to answer her before she cut him so dry.

\- I am a monster." She said, looking up to look at her face right in the eye.

"- I killed thousands of innocents in cold blood ... men, women, Children, old people ... People who did not do anything to me, who did not even know what I wanted them !!!

I was won by my own madness and ... you were right to do that ... If you had not done it ... The gods know how many hundreds of thousands of innocents I could have burned alive ... "   
tears came back to she

"-Every time, when I close my eyes, I imagine their frightened screwing, their bodies burning in the streets, their despair ..."

-Daenerys stop it, was not you ... it was Bran ...

-That's what the priestess who brought me back told me ... but he did not control me like he would on a raven. He especially pushed something that I already had in me ... I'm a monster ... "The tears continued to flow gently on his cheeks.

  
By hearing the mention of his death, Jon just looked down to escape his gaze and say:

"- It's my fault, I should have been ... it would not have happened if I had not fled ... And if I did not ..." He could not even say what he felt.

They fell again in silence. She managed to calm her tears somewhat.

Daenerys lowered his eyes. It was time for her to take is courage. She had to tell him everything she had on her heart.

«- With all that happened ... I think ... I do not want the iron throne anymore ... I do not want any more power ... I do not want to sow death in my wake ... I want ... I ... I did not come here to apologize for the inexcusable ... I just wanted you to know ... "

  
Daenerys took a deep breath cut to give himself courage, She rose gently as he looked at her without understanding, then opened her coat. Below she wore two layers of simple clothing.  
She lifted them up to expose her slightly inflated belly and gently stroked her belly button. Then dared to look up to watch his reaction.

  
His face was stuck in an expression of shock, his eyes were wide as possible.  
"-he of yours ... only of you..."

That's all she managed to say, before the tears come back.

Without warning he got up and hugged she, he was crying too.

  
"-Daenerys I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ..." He continued to hug her. Despair, fear, regret covered them completely  
So they took a moment to cry together. Until the mind of Daenerys darkens in the mist.

_Fire, fire everywhere ... A city in ruins ... Tears .... Death everywhere ... A knife in the heart ..._

She opened her eyes in panic.  
Daenerys woke up lying in a fur bed. She did not even remember falling asleep. But she was lying there, all alone.

  
With the exception of the giant wolf who came to lick her face at his wake. she gently pushed him away, he just sniffed her belly before moving away.

  
She got up and followed him through the hut holding her stomach. It was there that she found Jon, sitting and holding his face with in his hands.

When she approached, he looked up and asked:  
" -Are you OK ?" She just nodded her answer.

  
"-you fell asleep, so I put you on the bed ... Eat ... you need it ..." He spoke in a calm, almost shy voice. At the same time he handed him a bowl of food.  
It was a mixture of dried fruit and cereal bathed in goat's milk.

_He's worried about us both ..._

  
She tasted a spoon, it was pretty good. She sat by the fire and at the same time as she ate she asked him:

"-How did you find out it was Bran who ..." She did not dare finish her sentence.

  
«- Well I did not find out ... one evening, a woman came ... She was dressed like a red priest and have a mask that completely hide her face, She was strange ... As if she was not physically here... "At this description Daenerys had a little flash.

_Quaithe? that would be she?_

Jon continued his story.

  
"- She started talking to me about something strange ... Notably that you were alive ... and something else ... At first I did not believe what she said, but the more I thought about it and the more things made sense ... but she did not tell me about our..." he does not finish his sentence

He too was visibly shocked by this news. Having a baby, it was clear that neither of them expected that.

  
Daenerys finished his food, without speaking further. She preferred not to talk too violently about it. After a while she asked him

"-What kind of thing did this woman talk to you about? "

He is up and said, with almost a half smile.

  
"-Come on, follow me, I'll show you ..." They came out of the chalet. A thin layer of snow covered the ground and A the reflection of the light hurt Daenerys' eyes.

Outside, the little wildling village was swarming with a certain animation.

  
A man was working wood, little girls was peeling vegetables over a big pot, a man guiding a horse to an enclosure, a teenager feeding an owl resting on his shoulder ...

  
A few raised their heads when they seeing them go out but without paying any more attention to them. 

Everyone knew who she was now, without saying anything

Seeing the world still worried him now. For fear of his past, and fear for his baby.

Jon was walking towardsto the exit of the fort. She caught up with him and ask:

"-Are there a lot of children here, where are their parents ?"

-They are dead ... "That was the only answer as it continued to move forward.

  
_They are dead ... I may not have killed their families ... but I have killed so many people ... If someone finds me, my child will eventually orphan too, at best ..._

As he walked together in the forest, She felt a cold wind blow on her. Upon seeing him shake Jon asked him:  
"-Are you sure you're okay?"  
-Yes it's just that I'm a little cold." these clothes were hot for a city of the the summer sea but were not at all made for the north of westerso.

Immediately, Jon was removed to the black took off the black coat he had around the shoulders.

"-Well, you should not catch cold ..." Under his coat he was wearing black fur clothes. Closer to those savage than those of the guard. Something that was very hot ..."

Daenerys tightened his coat around his shoulders, he had his smell.  


"- We could ask the women to make you more fitting clothes ..." He said timidly.  
_Clothes ... Would he like me to stay longer with him?_

Together, They walked to a waterfall. A waterfall similar to the one where he had taken it before the world collapsed around them ..._  
_

Drogon was posted at the entrance of a cave nearby.

He showed a kind of joy. Something that stopped at Jon's sight.  
At this moment smoke came out of his nostrils, as if to threaten him.

Daenerys approached Drogon to calm him and that's when she saw something move in the cavern.. When she realized what it was, her heart almost burst.

It was Rhaegal, He was alive, Here. He slowly came out of his lair.

  
She notices that he had a broken horn and a few scars, but otherwise he was in perfect health. The dragon showed his joy at the sight of is mother, by purring and he rubbed his head against her.  
She was so happy to see him again. She asked Jon

"- How ?...

-I do not know… "

They both caressed his muzzle simultaneously. She wanted to be sure it was not a dream.

Then Rhaegal turned to Drogon. They started rubbing their head and neck against each other, and uttered small loving moans.

The two humans preferred to leave, and leave them between them.

  
as they walked together to get in, Jon gently asked him:

  
"-What are you going to do now ? "

  
She had not thought much about what she could do.

Remained in Westeros it was this condemned she and her child. She never wanted to know again the pain of losing a child, she wanted him to live.  
This risk was very high staying here too long.

  
Even if the red god medallion protected her from the eye of the crow, he could not do everything.  
He did not stop people from seeing his dragon fly to the winds. The rumors are spreading quickly and she must already have a assassin after her.

But she answered soberly

"-I do not know ... maybe in the East, Meereen or Ashai ..."

  
"- I think ... I don't even want to try to retake any crown, spreading justice, or conquer a kingdom... All that brought only death and misfortune ... I lost all those who counted one after the other, I let myself becaume slave of the madness ... And now I'm tired of fighting ... I want to be able to raise my child safely ... Far from this hell ... "

But Would she ever be safe, even on the edge of the world? After all, it was worth a try.

While she speaks, Jon has bitten his lip and appeared rather worried. He stopped and has gently put his hnas on his stomach. He lowered his head to look at his hand.

Daenerys blushed at this act of sudden tenderness.

"-Make what you think is better for him ... Just know that I could never forgive me what I did to you ... Because when I did it, not only did I betray you ... but I killed him too ... And from that moment I killed myself too ... " A cold wind breathing when Jon used the word kill.

The pain returned to them at full gallop. She could see the moisture accumulating in the most sadly sincere look she had ever seen.

It was a doorway across her soul, a door that showed him how much he was broken inside.

"- If I could fix the past I swear I would sacrifice everything ... but it's impossible ... I just hope our child can live a better life than we have known ..."  
She gently put her hand on hers.

"- We can not change the past ... But we can try to move forward ..."

"- We can not change the past ... But we can try to move forward ..."  
He put his head against his in a shy hug. Their hands still joined. And they stayed there To appreciate the moment.

To appreciate peace.


	9. Our only lives are already wars

It was snowing today. Jon was busy cutting wood in the forest, trying to evacuate some of his rage.

He was particularly tired and upset about everything that had happened.

It was not enough to have been betrayed by his family and to have had to kill the woman he loved, to end up banished in the ends of the world.

That day he also had to kill their child. Even though neither of them knew she was pregnant, the result was the same ... He killed HER child ...

Log after log, he was hitting with his ax, vainly trying to evacuate his rage. As if the person in charge of all this was a person at his mercy.

In fact it was the case, it was himself the responsible ... It is he who abandoned them, as it is he who held the knife ...

Caught in his anger he continued to hit the logs for a long time, still in silence. The only sound was that of the wood bursting.  
_I killed them ... Daenerys, our child ... I killed them ... While I should have protected them ..._

It was so hard to contain his anger, he was hitting so hard that the ax's handle was threatening to break.

He was still particularly shocked by this revelation. When she showed him her round belly, when he saw that she was carrying life, her heart stopped beating. The world has ceased to exist.  
The joy did not have time to reach it. He was hit directly by the violence of the realization of what he had done. To have killed his own child in the belly of the woman he loved ...

At this moment, guilt has become sharper than ever before.

He immediately rushed into his arms. Begging her to forgive him.

It was all he could do, everything he could think of. Even though he expected she would never do it.

And he cried in his arms, He cried his rage, his sadness, his guilt and all the tears of his body.

She too let herself go to grief. So they cried for a long time.  
They stayed like that, huddled together, tears flowing to dryness. Until Daenerys finally fall asleep in his arms.

This child she was carrying was of course from their incest. He knew it, but all the contradictory emotions that came to him at those moments put this element totally out of the equation. He had never hoped to have a child of his own, so to know that the gods had offered him this chance would still give him almost hope for the life.

  
He was ready for anything for them, for the protected and to provide for them.

He remembered that after Daenerys had fallen asleep with grief, he gently put her on the bed and laid her under the covers. She must have been so tired of her trip and especially of her emotions, She needed rest and needed solitude.

He came out almost running. Outside some people tried to question him to know what was happening, He ignored them all And took refuge in the woods.

There he was able to externalize his rage.

He screamed, He cried, He punched a tree, so hard that if he was worried about the pain, he might have thought his wrist was fractured.

It took him several minutes before he could calm down to return to take care of her. He did not want to leave her again, not after all they had experienced. Especially now that he knew she was pregnant.

It was doing some days now that she was there with him. But he still had not managed to bring down his anger.

Even if their tentative attempt at rapprochement calmed him at times, the rage was still there.   
Lurking deep inside him, waiting to go back to the slightest recalls his mistakes, or at the least moment of solitude allowing him to rethink his actions.

The first night he had offered to take the bed, which she immediately refused . Claiming she was just a guest.  
But eventually he managed to convince her to settle in, while he improvised another layer next door to sleep for him.

Of course he could not share the same bed. It seemed inconceivable to them now.  
Even if she did not want to stay with him. He wanted her to enjoy the comfort that this place could provide. For her and for the baby.  
A baby whose father he was, he could not get along with it.

A long time ago, in another life, he had sworn never to have children, never to father a bastard ... Now it was the least of his worries that, he was born out of wedlock ...  
He had to protect them, protect them from the world, from those who had betrayed them ... But Daenerys? would she accept that he protects his child? after what he did? She had talked about going east but not knowing where.  
He wants to be able to stay with her ... But could he? Would she let her follow her to the end of the world?

When he had cut enough wood, he loaded the logs in the back of a small sled and pulled him with him to the village.

When he returned home he called her, as if to be sure she was still there. No answer. He then went to the back of the cabin and it was there that he saw it.

She was sitting on the bed, the winter clothes he gave her were lying next to her on the bed. Positioned slightly from behind, she was gloriously naked, busy cleaning herself by rubbing a damp cloth over her body. A kind of necklace was also placed on the bed.

Withe A necklace with a red stone like fire, identical to the one he had found.  
Or did she have that? would it be the red priests who would have given him? But why ?

At that moment, Jon remembered he still had his on him. He wanted to exchange it with EastWatch or at least know his story. But with all this he completely forgot about it ...

Daenerys to have noticed his presencet. But he could see everything. When she turned slightly, a fabric rubbing her face to clean it. He could admire the curve of his fertile belly, swollen breasts, perfect skin and especially a scar under his left breast.  
The one he had left her, the one that had killed her ...

When she finally notices it after having put the rag, she startled at seeing it and it is timidly covered the chest.

Of course it was not the first time he saw her naked.  
How many times had he draw his curves? embraced her breasts? touch every part of his skin? But that time was so far now.

"Excuse me ..." he said soberly, looking away.  
«- No ... it's nothing ... You just surprised me ...»

He moved away so as not to disturb her further. Daenerys took a moment to get dressed before joining him. She wore white fur clothes which women of the free people had graciously accepted to make for her.

Even if she decided not to stay, it would keep them warm, Jon told himself.

The furs were particularly soft. She asked him what the coat was made of.  
"-It's made of snow fox skin and baby seal fur." Jon answered him.

She touched her swollen belly and asked him suddenly, looking him in the eyes:

"-Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? "  
He put his hand on his on his stomach.

"-I think it'll be a girl ...  
\- Why ?  
\- I do not know I feel it ... "While he was talking to her, he took her in his arms for a hug.

A hug ... Maybe that's all that would have been enough to keep him from falling into darkness ...

She closed her eyes as she appreciated the moment.  
Until she ends up asking for a request she had on the heart.

"- Jon ... Do you think that ... are we able to stay a little longer here? "  
He pulled her out of their embrace to look into her eyes and say:

"-You can stay as long as you want ..." He gave her a slight smile.

_Forever even if you wish ..._

"-Thank you ..." That's all she said to him, before picking himself up against him in a hug.

His gesture was so sincere, He almost had red cheeks.

Then, out of nowhere, Ghost also came to claim his share of affection. Daenerys dropped Jon to give him some caresses. The giant wolf lay on his stomach to be able to receive caresses.

She was on her knees coaxing the animal when Jon asked him:

"-Have you gone to see the dragons? ". She raised her head in her direction and said

"-No, not yet ... But we can go if you want ..." Jon answered him with a nod.

Daenerys got up and giving him a small smile.

  
He was totally in love with this woman. It was this Daenerys he had fallen in love with. that She who had heart.  
And to see her without her capes of queens, without a mask of authority, without ambition of conquest, added to her a naturalness that gave a balm to Jon's soul.

In her moments she was no longer Daenerys Storms born, queen of the 7 kingdoms, breaker of chains... She was just Dany. His Dany ...

The guilt he felt for her would probably never go away. But in his presence alone soothed so much torment.

They went out together see the dragons.

Arriving at their levels The two creatures seemed particularly happy to see each other again.

The dragons slept together in the same cavern, She was barely big enough for both of them. But they seemed to be attached to it because they did not want to change it.  
the two dragons had to sleep almost one on the other in their lair.

When they saw their rider arrive they came out of the cave, the beasts prepared for a flying session by warming their wings.

Daenerys is approached first. She stroked the nose of both creatures. Drogon was still looking at Jon as if he was constantly restraining himself from devouring him, but letting him come close though.

When the two humans climbed on the backs of the dragons, in a few seconds they had gone to the areas.

The wind whipped around them And the dragons were flying around one another as if caught in a heavenly dance.

From above the view was magnificent. And seeing Drogon and Daenerys fly by his side reminded him of the time when they could afford to love him without shame or guilt. A shame and guilt that has always been only in his head ... A time so far now ...

The dragons flyed at high speeds over the woods. Until a plaine or wild reindeer herd was grazing.

The deer fled in panic at the sight of the two monsters flying straight in their direction. Rhaegal took the lead and spewed a deluge of flame on a small group of reindeer to stay back. He caught one by flying over the charred bodies and Drogon caught another behind him.

The dragons took their catch with them under the helpless eyes of their riders. A dragon obeys only himself, especially when he is hungry.

Jon turned his head to see Daenerys completely flattens on Drogon's back. Seeing the two dragons ther their fires must surely have brought back very bad memories.

Jon led his mount to land in one of the plain that dotted the haunted forest. Drogon landed next to it.

Jon and Daenerys went to the ground while the dragons enjoyed their meals.

They walked a few meters in the snow. Before Daenerys asked for:

"-Why do you decide to come here instead of staying in Winterfell?" He stopped and it bit his lip.  
"-I did not really decide to come here. After I got you ... "He did not dare finish his sentence.  
"-After you kill me ..." she ends up in her place.

He lowered his eyes, no longer daring to look at her, nor even to answer him.  
She must have felt her guilt. She approached him and took his hand in hers before starting to speak.

"- What happened that day was above all of us ... All I could remember was to see myself completely out of my body, as if someone had bridled the half of my being to be able to control myself ... Later I learned that it was true ... But when I remembered what I was pushed to do, what does ... Well ... I would have liked not to have been brought back ... To no longer have to feel the memory of these horrors gnaw at me, but especially not to take the risk that it will happen again.  
I think that if I had not been told that I carried life in me ... "

She wrapped her arms around her belly in a protective way. "-Well, I would have ended up just putting an end to my life ..."

Jon looked at her with sincere sadness in his eyes.

"-Are not you angry at me for doing this? I did that for good ... but we were all fooled ... I just killed and betrayed the one I had to serve, protect and love more than anything else ... "He spoke in a sad, monotonous voice.

She answered him:

"-I can not blame you for what I do not reproach myself a thousand times more to myself ... ... That day I had already killed myself and betrayed, well whoever else ... I think I do not even blame you for doing that ... " 

They had a moment of silence. Jon let go of his hand and said:  
"- Bran ... We both know that he is the one behind all this ... Not only did he not do anything to prevent this, but on the contrary, he pushed us ... He is also who sent me here ... "He lifted his head to heaven and continued.

  
"-After your death. Your troops wanted my death. I can not blame them ... But the presence of my armies and the confusion that prevailed prevented them from being able to simply kill me.  
To find a compromise between my family and your armies, Bran sent me here. Pretending the night guard ... which technically no longer has reason to be ... But I think it was especially not to be an obstacle to his reign ... As I was for yours ...

\- You have never been an obstacle. It is my ambition that has done everything ... "she intervenes.

A cold wind blew.

"-I know that today my troops are dispersed, return to Essos or elsewhere ... It would be useless to stay here. Now you can go back to your family.

-My family betrayed me for crowns, Daenerys ... Bran by his actions, but also Sansa, who sowed discord between us, who barely seek to defend me in front of the other lords, who let me go here without say a word and who did not even wait for me to cross the wall to get crowned queen. You were right about she ...  
But even if all that would not have happened, there is nothing else for me there in the south, only bitter memories that would eat me up and meaningless titles that would only explode more and more conspiracy and conflict.  
Here I can be as peaceful as my regrets will never allow. The people of the free people appreciate me, they are loyal, and nobody cares about the dark past of others. "

She turned her head pensively towards the dragons. The beasts continued to give themselves a small rubbing of the head against each other.

"-I wish I could live so quietly ... But wherever I go, people will want my death ..." say Daenerys.  
  


He approached her and took both hands in his.

"-Nobody here wants you to hurt Daenerys. I promise you ... "They looked into each other's eyes as he spoke. He looked at his tired face, his sad look, his loose hair, his soft lips. He wanted to kiss them.

He still loved her so much. He loved her but he fled. He fled by what she is his aunt. But still he never stopped loving him. Even the day he had to kill her.

It was her fault that she felt herself abandoned, to the point of letting the darkness control her.

Could they forgive themselves? Could he take the plunge today?

He loved her more than ever now that he had already lost her once, now that she was carrying her child in her womb.

Here no one really knew about their kinship, and even if it was the case, people did not care. Here they had the hope of living the love that was denied them. But would she accept?

Jon was about to do it, he wanted to kiss her. Just a simple kiss, chaste and fast. As if to lighten his heart.  
When he felt Drogon get dangerously close to them.

The monster still resented him for what he had done, with good reason. Jon retreated when he saw the dragon approaching.

He surrounded Daenerys in a protective manner and put his heavy head against his shoulder, so she fondled his chin affectionately. She was always turned to Jon and told him.

"- Well, it seems like he's that he is always angry at you. Or She, from what I heard from Volantis; Drogon would be a female. That might explain the bad character I've always known her ... "She finished her sentence with humor. He outbid.

"- that or so he holds a lot of his mother." He said that with a sneer before turning his back slightly. The good mood seemed to come back after a very long absence. She was really the one he needed the most in the world

He made a start at smiling When suddenly he felt a snowball strike him in the head.

He turned to see Daenerys holding back a laugh. Until he also throws a snowball right in the shoulder.

Drogon could have reacted to this colding attack. But he did nothing, preferring to return to his colleague.

Daenerys, she reacted running towards Jon and throwing him another ball. The bowls rocked between them for a long time, and the two of them seemed to have a lot of fun playing like children. To enjoy a moment of carelessness.

Until Daenerys slides on a plate of ice. She landed on the buttocks and Jon immediately stopped to rush to her.

"-Daenerys is that okay?  
-Yes everything is fine I just slipped ... »  
Jon sat in the snow next to her and touched her belly.

"-And he's fine?" "

She put her hand on hers and lay down in the snow and said  
"- Yes. "

They had a moment of silence. Daenerys remained lying in the snow to catch his breath.  
Jon then told him:

"You know, I do not think I've been amused like that since I was a kid ..." He was thinking back to his childhood at Wintefell. At his games with Robb in the snow, of this snowman they built before attacking them with wooden swords, pretending they were white walkers ... If they had known ...

He was suddenly out of his mind by Daenerys' answer.  
"And I think I never had fun like that in my life ..."

Daenerys began to display a sad face. It's true that she did not have a very happy childhood. Forced to live exile from birth, forced to live from day to day, pursued by assassins, then sold at a very young age to a khal ... She did not even have a childhood in fact.

He wanted to offer her that happiness to which she was never entitled. He wanted to offer him the joy of living a happy life, without a problemes, Even if it seemed impossible here below.   
He really wanted to do everything for her.

Jon looked at her then looked up at the sky and reached out his hand for help to get up and say.

"-I think it's time to go home. "

She gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand. Hands that they did not let up until back, on the back of the dragons.  
Then they came back together under the twilight lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter I will introduce O.C


	10. the sun is still shining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to introduce oc gradually but it will remain secondary character

The next morning Daenerys was alone in the cottage. Today Jon had gone on a hunt with Ghost and a few other savages.

The tracks of a bear have been spotted near their village, and if a snow bear decided to settle here, it would be as dangerous to livestocks as it is to humans. And besides, is skin was worth a small fortune during an exchange in Eastwatch, so the men had double good reason to go and chase him.

Daenerys, Elle, had stayed inside. Her fear for her unborn child and her misdeeds in the past made her anxious of strangers. It's not that she did not dare to go out without being accompanied by Jon, but being in the company of other people makes her anxious at times.

So she stayed in the big house, trying to braid her hair as she used to wear them. But without outside help and a mirror, it was very difficult for him to accomplish this task. And even downright impossible to make complex hairstyles like her in front portrait. Even if she wanted to forget her past, she continued to braid her hair. Especially for convenience but also by habit. It was one of the few things she would never give up on.

Faced with the difficulty of the task, she ended up simply making four small braids from the top of the skull, which she then connected together in a big behind his head.

Once finished, she stroked her round belly.

His pregnancy still gave him some inconvenience. In particular pains and nauseas.

Jon had offered to go see the witch, who would make a potion against her pain. But she is not going to see her yet.  
Daenerys had a certain mistrust of witches, especially now that she knew she was pregnant. But Jon had managed to convince him to go.  
She could not stay locked indefinitely here, and figured she would need to see her at one time or another.

So she went out.

At the moment of passing the door, she would have sworn to have felt her child move in her belly.

Outside the snow had begun to melt slowly. And things followed their immutable course. Everyone was doing his job without paying attention to her. Some young children were running , A little boy of 3 years was playing with a wooden animal sculpture.

There was a lot of children here. Most lost their parents, killed by white walkers.

She took a quick step toward the cabin that Jon had told her, a large one near hers, decorated with skeletons of animals of all kinds.

At the exit of the cabin was actually covered with various skulls . Skull of wolf, deer's bear. They were covered with snow and seemed to fix Daenerys with their empty eyes.

She opened the door softly and went inside after knocking.

As soon as she crossed the threshold, a white owl flew toward her. He passed over her, grazing his head. Daenerys dropped his head instinctively and gave a little cry of surprise to this sudden attack.

In the middle of the main room, there was a group of children, mostly girls. They were busy looking at a book and all raised their heads when Daenerys yelled.

Daenerys kindly asked them:  
"- Hello, I would like to know if you have something against pain, because of my fat ..."

Young children got up. The youngest seemed to be about four years old and the oldest fourteen years old.  
The teenager in the middle answered him:

"- Grandma is not here, she went out looking for plants in the woods ... But if you want I can do something to you ..."

The girl got up and take several plants of several containers.

The teenager was small, with long black hair and her face covered with tribal paint. Paintings like the ones that all the other children here wore.

While she was busy preparing her potion. The other girls approached Daenerys, one of them told him:

"-I like you hair they're pretty." She took a wick in her hand.

"-Can you braid us too?" Asked another.  
The two could not have been more than ten years old. A smaller one asked.

"-Is it true you have traveled all over the world?

-And how did you get to have dragons? you've laid eggs? "asked a little boy.

Daenerys was assailed by the group of young children.

Not that bothered her, she loved children. But this invasion was a little oppressive.

Until the teenager intervenes.

"-Leave her alone! you will scare him!" As soon as the children released him, they ran outside and laughed.

The girl continued her preparation. Daenerys watched the owl perch on a beam, that if he did not let go of her eyes.

Then the young woman called him.

"-So, are you Jon's girlfriend?" I should thank you, it's thanks to roof that we survived the walker! "

Daenerys did not answer. Everyone here knew very well who she was. But she did not think they would be grateful to him, no one was in the south were not...

A sense of shame was felt in her, it was also because of her frustration for recognition that she let herself be won over by hatred.

The girl it's, presented.  
"- My name is Vreya. And the owl you see up there is taiko. "She pointed to the bird install on a beam.

She continued working while talking, saying that Daenerys should interact more often with them, that the free people were not going to eat it ... Not them anyway ...  
But Daenerys did not really listen to him.

She did not answer and walked through the cabin while waiting. This one if was covered with skull of various animals, of sorts of totem and something else. Then she looked at the book on the floor.

"-I did not know that the wildings knew how to read ...

-Normally we do not know, but I learned in the south, the others like it when I read them history ... ». She raised her head and poured her preparation into a pot over the fire.

"-I even steal thinks at Winterfell. I took them to a big one who was crying all the time. You want to see ? "

She took out scrolls from a bag.  
"-While waiting for his cooking, look. It speaks of magic symbol. The spirals there are a bit like standing stones.  
-Stones erected?  
-Yes it's a corner not far from here or we can find menhirs positioned in a spiral around a barral ... »

Menhirs, a barral? it made her think of the vision she had in the flames at Volantis.

The girl continued.  
"Apparently this spiral would be a kind of magical point of convergence ... or something like that ..."

Daenerys was starting to wonder, if she should not go see this famous site. Just by curiosity. But she quickly changed her mind. No ... All this will only attract me only problems ..."

At that moment his potion was ready.

Vreya handed him a bowl of the mixture and told him.

"- Wood, it'll be better ..."

She then drank it not without apprehension. The potion had a taste of mint on his tongue.

"-Thank you ..." said Daenerys.

The owl was still staring at her.  
"-Do not pay attention to him, he's a little shy ..." say the girl.

Daenerys stared at him too.  
"-How do you do to train him?

-I found it when he was a baby. So I decided to keep it. Later I started dreaming or I flew in his feathers. That's how I realized that I had the gift of skin-changer. It's when you can get into an animal's mind.

-Yes I know what it is ... "Daenerys was silent. The last time she met a person with that kind of power, the story is pretty bad ending.

The girl must have felt her mood change. She changed the subject.

"-Excuse the others for their excitement, they are nice. It's just that they heard stories about you. And they seem very much loved your hair. Although they are afraid of dragons but I think are admired you . You should come tell us your story one day ... "

_Stories ... What kind of story? the one where I conquer the Orient, or the one where I kill innocents by thousands for no reason? If they knew they would flee in me seeing ..._

She loved children very much, she loved to be admired. But for now it was still too early for her to stir up the past. Daenerys thanked her again, and then left. The girl seemed disappointed by her departure and told him before she went out.

"-Come back whenever you want, if you need!"  
Daenerys went through the door and she quickly directed to the cottage. Even though his people seemed to like him, she did not really feel comfortable here.

Despite is anxiety. She was also beginning to enjoy life in this place. These people are in their way, close of the dothrakis, rather simple, rather boorish, But the loan of the essential and above all honest in their way of being. that reminded him a life so far away that she had know beside is khal.

\---------

  
Later in the day, the men had returned from their hunt, with the corpse of a huge white bear. They had to cut it, for the carrier properly.

They celebrated this hunting catch by having a good drink in Jon's cottage.

The men were telling stories of war and commenting how were shot this bear. A man speaks loudly about Jon's deeds. The same as in Winterfell .

  
"- ... And then, the beast ejected me with a single stroke, he jumped directly on our baby crow ! I would have thought he was fucking, alone against the monster !! !! but there, while he was on the ground struggling with the beast, with one stroke of the sword he impaled the skull of the bear !! directly in the mouth !! This one he rides dragons and kills giants bears all alone, all without a scratch! But when will he stop surprising us !!! "

The man hit him behind the shoulder. Jon was joking with them as Daenerys discovered the story as he tasted a piece of meat from this bear. He was surprisingly tasty.

Jon raise his tankard and told him

"- Stop, all alone I would not have arrived!

-Of course not, otherwise it would still be stuck under the carcass !!!" They all laughed loudly. Even Daenerys a laugh.

A woman is interfered in the conversation:

"- That's for sure that role is for you! Tormund the bear lover !!! They continued to laugh like that for a moment.

Very drunk, He yelled at someone who must have been outside

"- Anyway it's not Borgund that it would happen huh? Even the white walkers did not want you !!!" Then they continued to laugh.

The atmosphere was so light here. Even the respective demons of Jon and Daenerys seemed to have been forgotten outside.

Until someone called Daenerys to find out if she had adventures to tell. She had of course ... They all knew it, but nothing she wanted to brag about that.

Jon looked her, this eyes say :you do not have to do that: .... So she just told them that she preferred to listen to theirs, and then asked a question to the one who spoke the most since the start of their little party.

"-If I may, why are you called bear lover?" "

To his question all the other urgent people sighed in frustration. Most of them got up laughing and left, claiming to have to finish the butchering of the beast. Jon laughed and finished his drink before getting up and he said:

"-Excuse them, it's just that we've already heard this story too much for this life ..." Then he too got up to help them. The giant wolf The following as usual.

Daenerys therefore remained alone in front of the fire with the savage named Tormund. She felt guilty for spoiling the party, but he leaned forward and said:

"-Well, I'm glad you asked me that question. a long time ago, when I was stuck at home by a snow storm. With nothing to do than drink. I thought a woman living nearby ... a beautiful strong woman with the biggest breasts I've ever seen, and wild like a beast.  
The more I drank, the more I thought about her. And the more I thought about her, the more I drank. Until I feel compelled to go find her. Outside The snow was falling so hard that I fell once or twice on the ground, while the wind was chilling my bones, but I finally joined it. She was alone outside in the snow.  
The woman had a terrible temper and she fought all the way. But I took him home and undressed. She was all hot inside when I took her, we had a passionate night together and then fell asleep once I was done. The next morning, when I woke up, the snow had stopped and the sun was shining, but I could not enjoy it. She had disappeared and I was torn and clawed everywhere, and all around me there were tufts of fur scattered all over the place.  
Since then people have started to tell the story of this bald bear running in the woods with two strange babies behind her !!!! "

He tapped his but on his thigh and laughed extremely loudly.

Daenerys herself, was put amused and disgusted by this story. _I did not expect to discover that .._. By politeness she was a little embarrassed smile. She understood better why the others were gone.

At the mention of baby Daenerys caressed his belly, almost reflexively.

It was at this moment that the sauvageon asked:

"- So it's Jon the father?" She gave him a head a little surprised by his question.

"He did not tell you?

-No, he says not much in fact." He drank a throat of his drink.

"-Even if he's talking a bit more since you're here.

-What do you mean ?

\- Well I do not know what's going on between you in the south, but when he came back here he was not really himself anymore.  
He was more morose than ever, sometimes I found him crying, he drank a lot too ...  
One night before his dragon came back, I even thought he was going to kill himself so much he seemed bad.  
A once, he left alone in the woods I sent a youth to monitor him, be sure he does not bullshit. That's when the dragon reappeared. Since he was a little better, but I see it really revive only since you're there. He took another sip. That's when the dragon reappeared. Since he was a little better, but I see it really revive only since you're there. He took another sip.

She sat in silence after what the wilding had just told her. Of course she knew he had felt bad about this whole thing, he had told him so. But she did not think he was mad at the point of wanting to end it.

It made her almost sad too. She had thought a lot about the misfortune she sowed about the world, but not much about the one she personally inflicted on Jon ... that of having to leave her no choice but to kill her.

The wilding is up, hit Daenerys on the shoulder and said:

"-Whatever you did, just try not to do it again. I really do not like to see him in this state ... "

On his words, he went out leaving Daenerys alone in the big house. This time she was sure she felt her child move.

\--------

When night came, Daenerys was lying on the bed, lost in thought. When Jon got home, he saw right away that she was worried. Of course he asked her what was wrong. She answered him without looking at him.

"- I think a lot about the misfortune I caused at king's landing but less about the feelings I had to inflict on you that day ... and even after ... Your friend, he told me said that, gnawed by your guilt towards me ... To the point of having wanted to finish wihte the life ... »

They kept quiet until Jon broke the silence:

"- it happened to me to think about it, yes ...

-And you would have done it?

\- I think that if I had not known you alive, I would have finally taken the plunge ... I felt nothing more than emptiness and misery ... »

Another moment of silence followed. He sat on the bed.

"-I'm sorry, Jon. To have forced you to choose between me and the rest of the world ...

-Don't be it ... It was not you ... And I myself built my prison in this story ... I've always been torn between my reason and my heart, Since I knew about my origins. That's why I you more than cowardly abandoned ... Today I'm tired of trying to fight that." He lay down beside her and continued while looking straight at her.

"- I spent whole nights let the sadness take over, to tell me that there was necessarily another way ... and now I just do not want to live again, I never want to lose you again ... »

Daenerys wanted to kiss him up, to share his love with him, to let him know that he did not have to worry anymore ... But instead She told him:

"- You remember that waterfall, the one where I said that we could have stayed there for 1000 years without anyone finding us ... Well I think we could try to do that here ..."  
In response he nodded yes before kissinf his forehead. She put this head against his chest and he is asleep against him. Her heart fills with love.  
For the first time in a long time, they slept together that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no they do not fuck just slept


	11. Notice of storm

The next morning, they both woke up in each other's arms.

Jon gave a smile to Daenerys. she also replied with a smile before wanting to get up, not without difficulty, because of her belly that was growing day by day.

Jon gently helped him get up and directed him delicately towards the Hall.

While they were sitting eating quietly silence. Jon noticed again the medallion that Daenerys wore around his neck. The one she had with her since the first day. She usually wore him under his clothes and he had to slip during the night. Why was she keeping it day and night?  
It was a metal necklace circling a fiery red stone. He looked strangely like the pendant he himself possessed. He asked him the question:

"-Where did you get this medallion? "

She stopped eating and wiped her mouth before taking the crystal in her hand to look at him and said:

"- It was the red priests who gave it to Volantis ... They told me that he would protect us of eye of the the great other ..." It was useless to be more specific about who she was talking about. She continued to speak the place.

"- They told me that it was to prevent her from getting the upper hand again me ..." She had a moment of silence

"-They also taught me that since he could not control the dragons directly, so he would fall back on the rider ..." She did not seem to be able to finish her sentence. Too much terrible things risied in her

Jon looked at her before taking out his and showing him.

"I found it on a menhir site a while ago. I kept it without really knowing its usefulness ... But Vreya told me that it bothered her to put in the skin of her owl, that when he was nearby, the light he produced blinded him to that she be sent back to her body ... or something like that ... "Said he.

As he spoke, the two crystals reacted to one another and began to shine. Daenerys to look at Jon's and said:

"- Menhirs you say?  
\- Yes big standing stones positioned spiral around a barral ... That's where the woman I told you about had given me an appointment ... Where she told me the truth ... and that's also where I found Rhaegal ... "

He put the pendant in his pocket. Daenerys told him then:  
"- It's strange ... when I was at Volantis I had a vision in the flames, I saw a barral in the middle of a menhir field ..."

Jon finished his meal and told him  
"-Would you like us to go see you? "

She pouted:  
"-Not really to tell. Every time we get too close to these stories of magic, it has ended very badly for us ... "

She tightened her hands against her belly in a protective way. He looked at it and told him

"-Do not worry, Daenerys, whole generations have lived around this place. never it happened to them ... And I doubt that we discover anything abnormal or dangerous over there. But if you do not want to go I will never force you. "

As he drank the bottom of his bowl of food, she began to think, while gently caressing her belly.  
«- We could always go and see with the dragons ... If you know where it is ...»

He just nodded in responce.

they finished their meal in silence.

Later, they headed for the dragon caverne, in order to go to this place. 

The two creatures were settled together in their cave.

They spent most of their time inside . Preferring the warmth of their cave, naturally heated by rivers of hot water that passed beneath, To the cold and vicious climate of the outside.

Of course it did not bother them when they had to go out for food, or when their riders needed them.

Rhaegal came out first of the cave. Drogon seemed to prefer staying at the bottom.

He continued to watch Jon as a shooting target. But hav never tried anything against him. To relief of Jon.

Daenerys went to the bottom, as if she had seen something.

When she reached the end, Drogon went out and Daenerys called Jon with a nervous voice. He went to her and it was there that he saw the reason for his call.

Hidden behind a rock, were three dragon eggs. One was as blue as the sky with pure white reflection, another red orange like a flame and the last black with amethyst reflections.

They froze on the spot. The dragons laid eggs.

Daenerys is lowered to catch one, the red, she watched it carefully. Then Jon asked him gently.

"What are we going to do with it?

"- Keep them , I suppose ..." she spoke in a hesitant voice.

"-It would be too dangerous to leave them in nature ..."

This is true, even if the free folks do not dare approach the Dragons, let alone steal eggs. These creatures remain weapons of mass destruction. Jon and Daenerys are the first to know that ... They should to take them.

Rumors go fast and even if they come from here. People in the south must have already heard about the presence of dragon here.  
But even if someone took them, could he only hatch them? of course it was useless to take the risk.

Jon then ask Daenerys out of curiosity.

"-Do you know how we can hatch them?" Daenerys looked at her with big eyes.

"-Well ... you have to put them in a woodshed and they explode in the heat .... Do not you want to hatch them? "

He shook his head.

"-Well, I do not know. In any case we are sure: we should not leave them here. "

With that, he gently took the eggs and put them in a bag. Daenerys put the one inside and took the bag on his back. She tells him :

"- We'll talk about it later ... Meanwhile no word to anyone. "

The two dragons were always posted outside, busy staring at them.

"-Do you think, that they do not want us to take them ?" Jon asked

"-No, I'm their mother after all. They trust me, do not worry." He turned his head back to the dragons. This explanation did not really convince him. Especially to see the look of Drogon ever more angry towards him.

Passing in front of Jon, Daenerys stopped to take his hand and put it on his stomach.

"- Well, I think we are not the only ones who have perpetuated the line. he could get along well, who knows?... And I think that confirms that my Drogon is indeed a girl ..." He was preparing to answer but before he could say a word he felt a swell through the navel Daenerys.  
He has wide eyes.

"- it is ?" She nodded in response. He could not take his hand off his belly. He gave her a hug on his other arm and kissed her forehead.  
He smiled at her and said

"- Tell me You would not want to suggest that the baby have his own dragon I hope?  
"-Of course not ..." She gave him a mean smile as she headed for the exit.

He followed her quickly.

She was already on Drogon's back when he climb his own dragon. She had the eggs in her backpack. The dragon got into position and took off.

Rhaegal and Jon took the lead , so he could guide Daenerys and drogon to where he wanted to go.

Today The weather was pretty bad. In a moment the wind was up and heavy clouds were visible on the horizon. But on dragon's back the journey did not last as long as on horseback. After a while in flight the site was clearly visible from a distance, especially seen from the sky.

From up there they could see that the encirclement of stone formed beautiful and well a spiral converging towards the heart tree.

Once there, they both paused next to the place.

Daenerys walked first towards the interior of the site. Jon followed her closely. He did not expect to find much but saw that she felt a certain mistrust of this place, even if she continued to move towards the center.

She turned to him and told him.

"-This place have looks to story ... It looks even older than the first men...

"-That's certainly the case ..." Jon told him. "-According to the legends of the free folks, it is the children of the forest who erected them.

-Why ? apparently this spiral represents a convergence of forces...

\- Use power at full strength ... making weapons can be ... I do not know ... "

As Jon looked closely at the stones, Daenerys he was heading for the barral. She looked at the severe screwing engraved on the surface. And touched with his hands the crack that Jon himself had made of anger with his sword, the day he had known the true...

Jon on his side looked more closely at one of the stones. It seemed that runes were etched on its surface, but the time has almost completely erased them.

The dragons did not dare to enter the structure. Of course given their size, the tree the and that high stones, would annoy them more than anything else. But Jon wondered if 'there was no more mystical reason.

They were both still wearing their pendants. Hopefully this would protect them from what this place would be capable of.

It is said that this site had surely already witnessed ritual sacrifice, he that he had to see flowing liters of blood.   
he was thinking about the history of this place and It was then that he heard Daenerys fall in the snow, he saw her on all fours on the ground, trying to get up.

He rushed to her and lifted her up.

"-Daenerys, are you okay?" He asked.

"- Yes, yes we're fine, I just stumbled on one of the roots of the tree ... I think the old gods hate me ...

-Dany, do not say that ... "He touched her stomach, as if to check that everything was fine. He felt a little swell under his hand, he mad a small smile.

"-You know very well that it's true Jon ..." She answered him sadly.

He did not answer, he was about to say something when a dull roar is heard in the distance. It looked like a storm was approaching.

In these isolated regions, the climate and particularly vicious and changing. He could not have foreseen it. But fortunately they still had time before the storm arrived.

Jon looked at the dark cloud from the south and told Daenerys.

"-Come on, let's go home, it looks like a blizzard is heading straight for us. "  
She looked at the clouds. The wind was starting to blow hard in their direction and told him

"-You're right, let's hurry up, get back ..."

Without losing a moment they headed for the dragons. One last time before taking off he asked him:

"-Are you sure you did not hurt yourself?" She only smiled at him and took off with Drogon.

The flight was a little difficult because of the wind but they arrived at their destination before the storm.

Upon landing The dragons were immediately taken refuge in their cave. The cold winds were particularly unpleasant to them. Even if the fire that burned in them, assured them of being able to survive the most terrible storm of the north, Unlike a human.

Arriving inside the vilage , they saw that everyone was running in all directions to prepare for the storm, the animals had retunrs to their stable , the door and shutter of the house closed ...  
Daenerys then asked him, so as they came back together:

"-How long can the thunderstorms last here?

-Some day but it's pretty rare ... by Tomorrow morning I think it will be over"

He opened the door to let her in. Ghost had gone off to hunt all day, just as Jon was about to close the door behind them, he came back.

Her first action on the way home was to sniff Daenerys's belly, she put down the bag containing the eggs ready for the fire and sat down to stroke the wolf, while Jon lit the fire.  
Above was a small pot of food. He did not do it.

The freefolks lived in small community very close together. While some went hunting, others took care of what he brought back. And everyone shared. Especially when it was huge animals too big to was eat in one times.   
Even if no one was embarrassed to keep everything that suited him on his take.

  
In the evening, Jon and Daenerys were both comfortably seated indoors as the storm raged outside.  
they could hear the wind blowing above the crackling noise of the fire. The night promised to be long. Ghost was wisely busy gnawing a bone. Daenerys caressed his belly while listening to the sound of the wind, and asked Jon:

"-Do you think we should call him how?"

He has answered  
"-I do not know ... the free floks give names to children only from the age of three. In case they do not survive ... "

At the mention of infant death, the face of Daenerys is brutally darkened. She had already known far too much the pain of losing a child. He quickly realized that he had said something wrong.   
So he asked him:

"- it depends what kind of name would you like? "

She raised her head to look at him and thought for a moment

«- Rather typing Valyrien ...

"-So for my daughter it will be Rhaenna ...  
\- Rhaenna, I like it. But I would have rather preferred something like Sheara, it's very pretty too ...  
\- Yes, why not ! " He answered with a smile.

She said to him, "But if it's a boy ...  
-Aemon or Daeron." He put it to him. She smiled and answered

"- Aemon, did you know that in Valyrian it means love? "

_And that's all I'll give him_. Thought Jon.

He told her, not without smiling.  
"-Well now I'll know ..." He took a serving of beer and poured out a mug.

Of course he did not propose to Daenerys. Out of the question for her to drink while she was pregnant. He looked at her and asked him  
"-Good and for the eggs of the coup?" He pointed the bag with his mug.

"- Well, if they hatch it will be additional problems to manage. A dragon in adolescence is particularly dangerous and capricious. Even here he could do a lot of damage ... And most of all, attract attention ... "She was silent for a moment.

"-But we have no one to trust to entrust them... It is more than out of the question to sell them to smugglers, And I do not think it's a good thing to let the specie disappear again ... In truth I have no idea what one could do it. "

Jon took a moment to think and asked him:

"-Do you know after how long it's possible to hatch them?

\- six months after laying, I think, but they can stay as an egg for several years without any problem ... Well that's what I thought I learned from of the Dragonstone library ...

\- Well I think we can see that at this time.  
in Waiting, out of the question to tell anyone. "

They agreed on this idea. Then after the fire went out of itself, they just went to sleep.

That night, she slept in her arms again.

Outside the storm was more violent than ever. But here peace prevailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it's the same place as the night king. ._.


	12. by fire and by ice

Daenerys slept peacefully in Jon's arms.

She woke up to the sound of the giant wolf squealing. This one if seemed to want something from them. As soon as he saw him open his eyes he rushed to lick face of Daenerys.

She pushed back the wolf and got up slowly holding her stomach and being careful not to wake Jon. She relieved herself first in a chamber pot and followed the giant wolf. He stopped at the front door and scratched it with a paw.

Daenerys opened the door for him and he left the cottage at a little trot. Opening, the cold suddenly entered into the clothes she wore for the night. Outside, the world was covered with a very thick layer of snow, everything was immaculate white and make hurt his eyes.

As Jon Snow had said the storm was stoping falling during the night. But the sun was still well hidden behind a thin layer of white cloud.

She closed the door behind her, and went to try to light a fire. This task was more difficult without dragon but after several unsuccessful attempts she finally managed to light up the wood.

Once the stain was completed, she taked some fruit dry and mixed it with goat's milk.  
As she sat down to enjoy lunch, she was joined by Jon.  
He yawned a big blow and said hello. She returned her greeting and smiled over her bowl of milk. He asked her where was Ghost.  
She answered him and they both ate in comfortable silence.

After finishing his meal Daenerys took the bag containing the eggs. She intended to hide them in the back of the cottage. In a place More suited to contain this kind of treasures.  
But when she opened it, she realized that there was one missing inside.

A wave of panic crossed her. She asked Jon:

"-Where is the third egg ? "

He let go of his bowl and tells him

"-I do not know, He is not with?" He got up to look in the bag. The blue egg was gone ...  
Daenerys spoke with a sense of panic in the way.

"-Do you think we were stolen?  
-Not possible ... Nobody knew, and even though, we always stayed close. If someone had come during the night, Ghost would have attacked him ... "

Daenerys thought uneasily about how he could have disappeared. Then it came to him like a flash.  
"- Wait ... he may have fallen out of the bag when I slipped yesterday ... We have to go there ..."

She got up and grabbed warm clothes in a hurry. Jon took it by the arm.

"-Wait for Daenerys ... If this egg is out there, and he's been out all night, there's little chance the poussin inside has survived ..."

Daenerys lowered his eyes. It is true that a dragon's egg has rather incredible properties. But it's unlikely he can survive a northern storm. What kind of mother am I if I abandon dragon babies in a snowstorm? the same kind that I when I burn innocent children ... I tell them that I can take care of them but the next day I commit the irreparable ... This event bring back bad memories.   
She was looking for an excuse to go anyway. In the hope that the egg is still alive.

"Even so he is dead , we can not leave him ... he is far too valuable ... even as a mere artifact ..." she replied.

Without waiting for her, she went outside at once. There she met some wildlings, clearing the snow that was falling that night, they did not even raise their heads to look at her.  
Jon ran after her as soon as she came out of the village.

"-Wait Daenerys, with all this snow, you could fall and blast yourself. Go back in hot, I'll go see.

-I am not made of glass Jon. Do not worry about me." She spoke to him in a calm tone.

"- I'm especially worried about the baby's ..."

He gently put his hand on his belly. The one seemed to grow from day to day. Like Jon's concern about them. But it was true that the thick layer of snow now covering the forest was particularly vicious. She hid all the holes, branches and ice sheets that could be underneath and represented as much reason to hurt. Especially for someone who does not know the region.

"- Come with me . But I have to find that egg ... "That's all she told him before going to get his dragon.   
Jon sighed in frustration and followed her silently.

Many times in the woods she thought she was falling. But it was not so. Fortunately for her because she did not want to give reason to Jon too much. Even though she could see he was restraining himself from saying "I warned you" every time she was fighting for balance.   
Him , walked unhindered through the forest. _How does he avoid all obstacles?_ Wondered herself.

Once arrived they saw that the den of the dragons had the entrance completely blocked by a snow drift. But it only took the dragons a moment to explode her and get out.  
They were particularly hungry for meat and exercise this morning.

The two humans climbed quickly on their backs and the monsters took off. This time it was faster for Daenerys to get there since she already knew where to go.

Of course, the dragons have not had their meal yet. And when a group of aurochs appeared in a clearing. Drogon caught one in a deluge of flame.  
Rhaegal followed him closely while also catching one on his behalf.

Daenerys was still a little anxious to see Drogon spitting out his flames. Even if it was to feed. This reminded him so much that cursed day ...

Arriving on the site of the menhirs she waited until Jon and Rhaegal paused at his side before descending from the dragon.

the dragons began to eat their share as their riders moved towards the center of the structure. In the direction of where she had fallen last time.

He was not supposed to be far Daenerys, kneeling and has begun to search in the snow.

Jon helped him. The scarified face of the weirwood stared at them as they searched.

This face made Daenerys anxious. She squeezed the pendant under her clothes with one hand.

Well quickly Jon eventually find the object of their quest. He had rolled to the foot of the tree and the storm had him covered by snow.

He called Daenerys to tell him he had found him.

The appearance of egg seemed to have changed strangely. he had always been a white, bright blue. But now he seemed brilliant, almost transparent on the tips of the stone scales.

"-Do you think he's dead? Jon asked him. She took it in her hands and ran her fingers over the shell.

«- No, I do not think so ... I really can not say how, but I feel that the poussin inside is still alive ...»

She knew the feeling of holding a dragon's egg in her hands. When his eggs were still petrified, they were like a simply stone. But shortly before their hatcheds them, she had felt some energy emanating from them. The same she felt with the two other eggs and especially that one.

She put it in her bag, making sure this time it would not fall.   
She then explained to him that concern she had for her eggs.

"-Excuse me for my behavior, it's just that I consider dragons as my children. So I worry about their children too. What kind of mother am I if I abandon them or forget them in the midst of a storm? ... "She tightened a hand on her belly and continued.

A desire to cry coming to him suddenly.

"-But also because they are dragons ... I do not want anyone to redo what I did at king's landing, if an egg ever comes to we escape ..." Jon grabbed him shoulder and interrupted him.

"-It will not happen to Dany ..." She turned to say him, not without some sadness.

"-And how can you be sure of that?

\- Because you told me a dragon is controllable only by his rider and that only a Targaryen can ride one, by what I know that.  
Because our child will never do that. Because I know that Bran n would never have the opportunity to push us to do that... For that it would already be necessary that it can break us, and I promise you on my soul that I would never let that happen again ... Nothing bad we will happen any more ... He will do us no more harm ... "

He took his hands in his as he spoke. She wanted to cry, she wanted to tell him that he knew nothing, but she also and especially so want to believe it.

"-I hope you're right ..." she spoke in a whisper.

He took her in his arms and pressed her against his body.  
In their embrace Jon caressed her cheek with the back of her hand, she looked up to meet his eyes full of tenderness.

"Dany, that's fine ..." He leaned over and kissed his forehead.

At that moment, she would have wanted to kiss him. Like the other day in the snow. But would he only accept?

She wanted so much again to feel the softness of her lips, the taste of her tongue, her breath in hers. She wanted to feel it again, caress her skin, share her warmth ...

But the last time they dared to kiss, it was the fateful day he had to kill her ... instead of listening to her heart and kiss her with all the energy of hope. She just lowered her head and took advantage of their huggs.

This conversation about their regrets, their worries, their hopes ... They've had it thousands of times since they found each other again. But they could never really go beyond what had happened.  
Each needed more to forgive himself, than to be forgiven by the other in order to move forward. But the task was so hard ... And the exact words so hard to find.

The dragons rumbled as he exchanged that touch of love between them. That brought them back to reality.

They turned their heads simultaneously to see the dragons looking at them with great interest. Especially Drogon who was staring at Jon like a piece of meat ready to cook.  
He had the impression of having already lived this moment.

He turned to Daenerys and changed the subject with a little embarrassment in his voice.

"- You know ... We can ask someone to make us something to store the eggs safely ... There is in the village a former member of the guard very gifted with woodworking. "

she just said, "Ok ..." in a nod. They separated not without embarrassment.

But they did not return directly. Before, Daenerys preferred to make a detour to enjoy the beautiful landscapes of the north.  
And the dragons have taken advantage of this ride to hunt other prey.

Flying in the sky relieved her of her anguish, especially flying with Jon.

Soon their aerial ballad eventually turn into an aerobatic race. Even without really having direction sets, each trying to overtake other.

Their competition is finally ending on the top of a mountain, giving a beautiful life on a frozen lake. Drogon is pausing first at the top. Very quickly joined by Rhaegal.

" -I won !!" Daenerys said from the back of the dragon.

She went down first to admire the beauty of the frozen lake. The wind had swept the snow that had fallen on it last night, leaving the frozen water reflected in a magnificent crystalline blue.

Daenerys checked that the egg was still in his bag. She pulled it out to notice that it had the same shining colors as the frozen lake.

As she held it in her hand, Drogon drew her head to the egg. His dragon sniffed and blew smoke on it. As if he was trying to warm it up.

Daenerys laughed while chasing the smoke that was coming in front of her face. It confirmed that the baby dragon inside was alive and well.

Jon approached her from behind. He pointed something in the distance at the end of the lake. There, a snow-bear wandered, quietly accompanied by three little cubs. They did not seem to notice them their presance no more than that the dragons.

For their greatest relief, they did not want to face a bear. Even if with two dragon the fight would be quickly settled.

Now that there was far less man to hunt them, there were now more animals here north of the wall. The different tribes and communities were very scattered and much less populated than before. Nature could thus completely recover her rights here.

Jon had returned to take care of his dragon. Daenerys looked at the immensity before her. She was quietly thinking about the savagery of this land, then she turned to Jon and asked him:

"-Do you think I can learn to fight, me too?" "

He turned to her, shocked by his statement.

"-Yes I guess but ... you do not want to wait a little before ..." He watched as his stomach swelled.

She put her hand on it and told him.  
"-I'm not asking to go to war tomorrow ... I just think it would not be such a bad idea if I just learned to defend myself ... especially in such a wild place ..."

she came closer to him as she spoke and gently fiddling with one of her white locks.  
«- Maybe you could teach me ...» she said, stopping at her level, her fingers still on her hair and speak withe sweet voice.

He stared at her open mouth,. He exhaled while staring at his big eyes. Then he glanced at her belly before licking her lip, of doubt

"- We'll see later to choose a weapon, if you want ... In the meantime try to spare you if 'you please ...

\- You will not hold the same speech if I have to be alone in front of a bear ... »She tells him in frustration before sulking.

"-Well that day I'd say I'm sorry for the bear." He replied in a humorous tone and turned back to his dragon.

"-Jon please ... And if an assassin finds me ... just in case ..." Her voice suddenly went from sulking to worry. Jon slowly turned around, visibly she have touching a sore spot.

"-If anyone tries anything against you, I'll kill him myself, I promise you ..." He was silent for a moment. She felt that her regrets and hauntings had come back to her ... to this sentence.  
Daenerys approached him, and took her hand.

"-I'm sorry Jon if I rushed you. I just want to be able to protect the baby ... come , it's time to back ... "

She gently let go of her hand. He saw her back on her dragon then did the same, and set off together towards the horizon. The sun was shining when they touched the sky.


	13. the heat of winter

The snow had melted gently in the heat of the day.

Daenerys was busy practicing archery, under the watchful eye of Jon. It was a few days now that she had managed to convince him to train her, not without effort.

At first he refused, Justifying his small build and especially his status as a pregnant woman. But after much thinking, he had come to think that the bow would already be a good starting point.

So she found herself having to shoot at a target of wood and straw at least once every day.

It was so simple when she watched others do it. But now that it was his turn, the task seemed immediately more difficult.

"-No, do not shut your eye when you're aiming," Jon told him firmly.

She still had everything to learn from the handling of this rudimentary weapon. She had also wanted to learn sword fighting in the beginning. But Jon flatly refused. Saying that he was much too likely to hurt the child like that.  
Instead, she had to be content to shoot at a target. Even if her belly was a little annoying she managed to shoot.

When she dropped arrow, it went directly below the target without touching it. She gave a little sigh of frustration. Jon remarked to him:

"- You have to raise your elbow more when you shoot, and your back stay perfectly straight ..."

She pouted as she took another arrow and looked at him to tell him.

"-I'm already raising my elbow ..."

Obviously she did not understand what he meant by that. He rolled his eyes and told him with a smile.

"-Just put yourself in the pulling position. "

She stood motionless, as he told her.

He pressed his body slightly against his to adjust his position. He raised his arm that held the bow and adjusting the arm who tensioned to maintain his shoulders and back in a sort of T.

He then slid his hand down his back, pushing her to stand straight as a stake. The action only brought their bodies even closer to each other.

She turned her head to look him straight in the eye, her face was dangerously close to hers and she could feel his breath against her lips.  
They lost time to look at each other's eyes.  
She particularly wanted to taste her mouth. Just to know if she still had the same taste, the same texture as before ...  
Their moment of hesitation has lasted too long. They ended up being disturbed by a man who came to call Jon.

He did not seem to care about the disturbed and told them that a Chief of a nearby tribe neigbor want talk to Jon.

Apparently people considered him the leader of this community. To his great Damne. He did not want to be a leader anymore. And usually no one asked him for special responsibility here. Until today anyway.

While the man spoke, Daenerys shot his arrow. She landed directly in the target. Not in the middle of course, but close enough for her to feel proud.

Jon gave him a smile and asked him to continue training while he saw what he this was happenig.

She had a bad presentiment about this visit. The man had to come from far away, there was no other community around. Why did he come here?

If it was indeed a savage, she doubted very much that it concerned her. She just hoped that whatever the situation Jon would settle it quickly.

She took another arrow as she watched him go away, he turned as he left and gave him a last smile.

She smiled back and refocused on her target.

In her position she saw that an owl was perched just above her target. It was there that she was stopped by Vreya.

"- I know this gaze ..."

Not having seen it at all, Daenerys almost had a heart attack. The surprise of his intervention broke with the feelings of safety that Jon gave him by his mere presence.

"- Since when are you here?" She asked surprised.

"-Not a long time ... But, I saw you watch like spring birds ... It's cute. When he turns around as he leaves, it's completely won for you ... "

The girl took a bow and arrow as she spoke and fired one shot straight into one of the targets. Daenerys asked him

"-What are you talking about, exactly? The two women simultaneously slotted an arrow as she spoke.

"- Well, it shows in his eyes. He wants your ... "She pulled her arrow instead of finishing her sentence. Once again in the center. Daenerys also shot, but was far from being so talented. Her arrow at her passed flush with the target and landed on the side.

The teenager gave him some advice.  
"- get your stomach right when you aim ... as much as you can ... And try not to kill my owl in passing." The bird was still positioned on the target. He flew to settle on a pile of logs on the side of the shooters, in a less risky area.

The girl continued to speak.  
"-So I said, he wants you ... Just as it shows you want it ... And then you've already done it, looks like." She pointed at her round belly with the wood of an arrow. To indicate the obvious evidence of their past union.  
"-There is only to start again. "  
Daenerys looked at his belly and told him

"-It's not that easy ..." She did not want really go into the details of what happened between them. Their ties by the blood, the royal inheritance, the Betrayals, all her dead, the massacre of the capital, her own murder ... It was easier for her to tell herself that we must go forward, than do it really...  
But despite all that she never stopped a single second to love him.  
She wanted him but she did not know if he really wanted her ... And above all she was afraid of not being worthy of her love ...

The two women continued to shoot. Vreya simply replied:

"-It's never easy love ..."

The two continued to fire, Daenerys's arrow passed completely over the target. She grimaced with frustration.

As she reached for the arrows. Vreya patted his elbow with the wood of another arrow, telling him.  
"-Higher, the arm! "

Daenerys complied and shot an arrow right in the target. The arrow touched the center.  
She was happy with her result. But she knew that it was only luck and that shooting at a target immobile at some meter had nothing to do with shooting at a moving target.

But right now she needed to stop. His arm hurt a little. And her baby fidgeted a lot inside her belly.

She sat on the wooden logs to rest. She began to caress her belly as if to rock her child.

Meanwhile Vreya continued to fire on his side. The owl was sitting right next to Daenerys. She stretched her finger gently to stroke her plumage. The bird let itself be done, its plumage was soft to the touch. Her owner just gave them a small smile to see that they got on well.

Daenerys sat for a few minutes and then got up to go to one of the cabins in the center of the village.

There she planned to ask the man who lived there is a carpentry according to Jon, and she wanted to ask him if 'he had a chest to store his eggs.

The cottage had logs piled around him and an empty enclosure on his side. She knocked and went slowly inside. When she came in, she saw a man in his thirties with a thick, dark beard carrying a few pieces of wood beautifully worked in his arms.

When he saw him coming back, his first SLR was bending his knee. For the first time in his life Daenerys felt suddenly embarrassed by the attention.

"-No, it's not worth doing that," she said, shaking her hands in front of her.  
The man got up and said "excuse me your grace, it's just out of politeness ..."

Daenerys lowered his eyes and said:  
"-It's not worth calling me that either ... I'm no queen of anything ... Tell me you're not wildlings ?

-Well, no to tell the truth ... I was a former member of the guard. But since she has no reason to exist now. I decided to stay here ... "He answered calmly. With a little sadness in the eyes.

"-Why are not you coming home? if this question you do not mind. "

Daenerys was advancing somewhat in the cottage. It contained all kinds of wooden carving objects and some carpentry tools.

"-Well, there's nothing left for me there ... See, before coming here I was a cabinetmaker in a small town on the grounds of House Errol. One day after an argument with a woman from my village, that if she accused me of having raped her, to take revenge.... Even though I had never even known a woman ... The soldiers who came to pick me up left me the choice: the hanging or the wall. No need to tell you what I took ...

"-I'm sorry ..." she said to him in compassion.  
She did not understand, accuse a man of rape for revenge? What kind of vice does it take to have ideas like that?

He politely replied.  
"-No, it's not your fault anyway I live well here now. People are more friendly than I thought when I joined the guard. And there is good wood in this forest and I can sell easily what I make in Eastwatch ...

-I thought Eastwatch had been destroyed by the king of the night.

-If but today the survivors have rebuilt on the ruins. It is a small port village trading between north, south, and the rest now ...  
The other time when you arrived you flew over with your dragon elsewhere. We will return in a few days if you want to come.  
Oh Well, my name is Darman ... "

He reached out so that they could shake it. She also shyly extended her hand .  
Go to Eastwatch? there she could take news from the south, out of curiosity. But it was far too dangerous, we could recognize it or worse.

She should not have hovered over the wall with Drogon, now the whole realm had to know she was there ... But she had not paid attention to what she was flying over as far and lost in the north. In addition Drogon had flown over the entire strait without opportunity to land, they could not afford to make a detour.

She will be a hand on her belly and remembered the original reason for her coming.

"-Excuse me, I just bothered if you could make a safe to store ... Let's say big objects ..."  
\- I think I already have one, wait ... "

He went to a room in the back, Daenerys did not really feel confident, she felt like someone was watching.

After a few seconds, the man came back with a big chest finely crafted. The engravings on its surface represented whales and other marine creatures. She touched them with her fingertips when he showed her and said:

"-It's beautiful ..." as she admired the work. "-But I do not know what I could give you in exchange. I'll have to ask Jon ...

\- To you I want to offer it." He cut her off.

"- Thank you but it's not worth it ...  
\- Well, without you and without Jon, I would be a corpse with blue eyes today ... So I beg you it's a gift of gratitude. "

People here are far more grateful than in the south. To know that was doing a little good to his ego. But she that it was too much crushed by the guilt of the events of the capital to allow itself to boast of it, as it would have done so often before.

Daenerys took the box in his arms. Just to realize that it was a little too heavy for her. She nearly dropped him.

Darman laughed a good deal at seeing her struggling to carry him, and took her arms.

"-It does not matter, I'll bring it to you ..." He continued to laugh.

It is at this moment that she notices the origin of her feeling of being spied on. A child of just three was perched on the platform that served as the second floor.  
How long had she been watching it?

She asked him then that she was still looking at the child.

" - This is your son ?" The little boy gone hid as soon as she paused the question. Darman raised his head to see that he had already disappeared ...

"- He, no ... It's kaul, these parents died during the war for dawn ... so it's me who takes care of him ... Do not pay attention, he's afraid of people he does not do not know, and the dragons too ... "

And he is right to be afraid of me. Thought Daenerys. I created a lot of other orphans in one day ... and how many did not find anyone to look after them? at least that one found a good soul ...

She caressed her belly and came out saying thank you to this warm man. He brought the chest to his destination, Put it on the floor, and went away.  
He let Daenerys dragged, as she could, the chest into the bedroom, and stopped him next to the bed.

There she knelt softly and began to place the eggs inside. The blue was cold in his hands, unlike the others. But that did not worry him more than that. She put it in the middle of the other two and closed thebox before placing a candles all around.

Until she feels a presence behind her. When she turned, she saw Jon, leaning on the frame of the passage. She asked him.

"-What ?" He answered soberly:  
"-Nothing. I was just watching what you were doing"

She sat on the bed, tired by her day. Jon looked at her as if he was restraining himself from telling him that he was right that she should be spared during her pregnancy.  
She is at about her 5th or 6th month of prengntcy.  
Difficult to calculate time when death is in the bill ...  
But it was running out faster and faster with the passing weeks and She needed more rest. But did not want to give Jon the satisfaction of being right.  
Instead of looking for conflict she lay down. Jon came to join her, sitting on the edge of the bed still in silence and caressed her belly.

" - It's okay ? He asked softly

"-It's okay ... it'll be better with a hot bath, but we can not have it all ..." She smiled at him. He then said to him:

"-Well, I think I'll be able to do something for you." He got up and motioned for him to get up. "-If you will follow me," he added.

She looked at him without moving, She was too tired to get up. She wanted to tell him to leave him five minutes. But he said to her not without a smile "- of course. "

Then he approached her and carried her in his arms. He sighed effortfully, lifting it off the ground.

She gasped in surprise as he carried her to the outside.

"-Where are you taking me?" She asked as they passed the door.

"- You'll see ..." He carried it through the whole village, then through the forest without ever letting go of it.

Some people have turned around, sometimes with a mocking smile on their screwing as they see them pass. But Jon have just keep going without paying attention.

He walked in the woods as the day began to decline. She was still in her arms and finally resigned herself by putting her chin against her shoulder, letting herself be rocked.

Finally He stopped and finally dropped her to the ground when they reached an area hidden by the forest, filled with a pool of steaming water.

"-Hot springs?" Daenerys asked him

"-Yes here you'll be able to bathe and relax." She saw him turn away to light some torch scattered around the basins.

She undressed slowly and slowly enterde to the water, while it was still working to light the area.

The hot water cut well with the ambient cold from the outside. It seemed strange but not unpleasant. Once almost completely immersed, she turned to Jon This one timidly watched from the corner of the eye to bathe until she asked him:

" - You come ?" The words came out of his mouth all by himself.

He replied, then said with some hesitation. "-Are you sure about that, Daenerys? "

She pulled away from the edge to wave to him and said, "I know you're not going to leave a pregnant woman alone and naked in the middle of the night, but you're not going to stay the whole night, like a stone ... comes on, she is so good! "

Without more words he began to take off his clothes. She turned her head away when he attacked his pants. Of course she had seen him naked more times than she could count, but she especially wanted to put her at ease.

He finally joins her in the water, that if being opaque enough to leave a little room for the imagination, and not too much to exhibit they.

They found themselves both bathing the same source of hot water. The heat was so good for Daenerys that she forgot why she was in pain. She closed her eyes to appreciate the moment and when she opened them, she saw Jon look at the scar under his chest, the one he had left her. She could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. She approached him and asked him for to change his ideas.

"- Tell me why not tell me about this place before?" She had a mischievous look on her face.

"-Well I was waiting to see if you deserved it ..." He laughed.  
She sent him water in the face in retaliation.  
Jon responded by splashing it in turn. Soon their squabbling turned into a battle of water.

Each splashing each other to have fun. Their hair was completely soaked.

Sometimes Daenerys plunged his head underwater to avoid his attacks and even take him by surprise. But also to relieve his muscles, being there underneath water allowed him to no longer feel the heavy weight of his belly.

By dint of playing and bickering for several minutes in the pool, they eventually found themselves sticking against each other.

Daenerys was hanging on his shoulders and Jon's hands were resting on his hips. They were naked, soaked and a little exhausted by their play, their mouths less than one breath from the other. Their eyes riveted together. Would they dot it that night?

At this moment the mood has changed dramatically. She went from childish to a lot more torrid. They remained to look each other in the eyes. Until the show begins.

In the night sky, waves of lights began to appear.  
Blue, green ... It was auroras, like the one Jon had already talked about a long time ago. But she never thought of seeing one day.

Sparkling waves filled the night sky and illuminated the world with their beauty. Daenerys admired them.

"-Jon ... it's beautiful ..." she said with admiration.

"-Yes, it's the most beautiful thing he's been giving to see in all my life ... "She did not notice that he answered without take the eyes off of her.

She continued to admire the sky and when she looked down at him. She saw an immeasurable love emerge from Jon's gaze.

He caressed his silver hair, which reflected the celestial lights, with one hand and paused his other hand on her cheek to caress her delicately with the back of his fingers.

Daenerys was completely hypnotized by her fiery gaze. His right hand was resting on his muscular torso and gently touching his skin. His other arm was wrapped around his neck.

At that moment they were completely lost in each other, when Jon's thumb was gently rolling over her lower lip, she felt a familiar sensation accumulate at her crotch and slowly their lips drew closer.  
Until they touch each other and their tongue comes in contact.  
She closed her eyes to appreciate the moment. It was so long time, and her mouth was so soft against hers.

she moved a little and was more glued to him almost sitting on her lap.  
When their lips let go, she expected to see disgust or doubt in her eyes. But it was not so, there was just desire and pure love. Now everything that broke them was gone.

He handed his mouth on his, and deepened the kiss before the installed on the edge of the pool, She could feel his member harden to his touch.  
Gradually Jon's mouth went down gently first to suck his neck, then gave a special intention to each breast. Her chest was so painful and tender, she groaned wen as her tongue lingered on each stiff peak.  
His hands tangling in his black curls. As he raised his head to kiss her new. Their bodies lining up together and uniting in lust as she prepared to impale on him gently.

When he entered her, she felt that she that she was finally complete.  
This night; illuminated by aurora borealis, bathed in warm and sweaty water of desire. For the first time in such a long time. They made love at to forget everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oc have à better story an bran stark


	14. A blue rose for you

The night reigned completely on the world. Jon was exhausted, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Lying on his bed, he penetrated Daenerys with strength and gentleness. She moaned every time he burrowed completely inside her.

It was so long that they had not given up on such frolics. Normally Jon would have been disgusted and ashamed to do that with the one who was his aunt. But there was only love and lust between them. They had suffered too much to ask again whether it was right or wrong.

Daenerys was lying under him, taking all the love he gave her. Their hands were clasped over above their heads, and their lips parted only to kissed another party from their bodies.

After a long time of passion. They ended up enjoying simultaneously in a groan of pleasure combined. Jon poured his seed deep inside her.

Once their affair was over he disengaged herself from her and looked at her with a smile of pure love, she replied also with a smile.

He took the time to admire it; Gloriously naked and carrying life in her.  
She, the woman he loved, the mother of his child. They were bound by blood but at that time it did not matter to them anymore. No one here knew it, and even if they told them, no one would care. Here they could finally enjoy what they were: two young lovers devour by the passion and far from any moral or responsibility.

After a few minutes to catch his breath, Jon finally get up to go and drink in a water bottle. He left the bed, naked as on his first day and drank greedily.

The water that fell from his mouth dripped on his muscular body by fine droplet.

InTurning around, he saw Daenerys. Beautifully exposed, lying on her bed. Her round belly made her even more beautiful. This grandiose spectacle was ruined only by the scar that he had left under his breast ... He still felt guilty for that ...

"- What?" Jon asked innocently. She bit her lip while looking at him.

"- Nothing, I just forgot that she does not feel your buttocks are Magnificent ...

-Magnificent really?" He drank another mouthful.

She got up and went to him, sticking her breasts against his chest and flattening the palms of his hands on his buttocks to massage them saying:

"-Let's just say that all the greatest sculptors in the free cities would kill each other so that they could immortalise them on the statue of a Valyrian god of sex. "

He almost spit out his water of laughter on hearing this pictorial comparison. Daenerys took the gourd from his hands and took a sip before telling him, his mouth almost glued to his.

"- I missed it so much ...

\- I know ... forgive me ... "It's all they had time to say before she plunged them into another passionate kiss.

They lost count of the number of times they made love that night.

In the morning they were still prisoners of their bed. Took their eyes in the eyes their hands intertwined on the belly of Daenerys, to feel the slight movements of the baby inside.  
She finally asked him that harmony reigned around them

"-Why did a tribal leader come to see you yesterday?" 

He then settled on his back and prepared to answer him.  
"-Well, he was worried about seeing more and more smugglers coming ever further north. These men hunt much more than reason and attack the herd of reindeer. He hoped that I could come help him, to be able to solve the problem before he started asking too much ... When did people here start to think of me as their leader?   
surely, as soon as I made them go through the wall ... After all, even if they are at peace with the south, they will always themselves when it comes to managing those who come to get them in trouble.

"- You are a born Leader Jon Snow. You have that in your blood ... "She put her head on his chest. Not without a thoughtful air.

"- Well listen I just told him that he did not need me and he could very well send a dozen pirats to EastWatch on his own ..."

She raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"-And if someone comes and finds us? someone who wants us badly?

-If it happens, I promise you that he will regret having thought of coming here. The free folks have a lot of imagination to punish those who want harm to their loved ones. But a particularly vicious one is to let the naked person, nailed in the middle of a frozen lake and wait for the haunted forest to decide its fate ... "

A very cruel method indeed, who would give the coup de grace? cold ? Wolves ? drowning ?  
She rested her head on the chest, tracing random symbols on her scar-covered torso with a finger. And ask him

"- You intend to go to Eastwatch soon"

He raised his head and replied, "-No, why?

"- I would like to know what is happening in the south ... From what I know, they are on the verge of civil war ... I was just wondering if they had managed to defuse this disaster ... »  
A disaster they had even created.

He caressed her hair gently and said:

"-Well we could go there in some day, with the others ... By cons we will not go in dragoons. "

She looked up at him and said to her with doubt

"- I say that, but I do not know if it would be a good idea actually ... it could be too dangerous ... if someone recognizes me ...

\- Impossible that someone recognizes you, he does not even recognize me, so you ...

-Yes and my hair is recognizable. That, more the rumors of the presence of dragon could finish to put the flea in their ears, if they have not already understood. Do you think they would offer how much for my head? "

Jon thought for a moment while playing softly with the locks of hair to Daenerys. It is true that her hair was beautifully bright, beautiful as fresh snow, but above all very recognizable from afar. But so he told her when that he was wrapping a wick around his fingers.  
"- In this case I may have an idea ..."

  
Later Jon was in the company of Ghost. They were both walking towards the Witch's Cottage.

Inside was Gilvy mixing Daenerys's hair products, and she was braiding a little girl's hair.  
They talked to each other when he returned.

"- ... No, but you see, anyone, if he could, would do it. Me first ... "They all raised their heads to look at Jon when they heard him go home. The old woman stopped talking and The little girl got up once her braid ended and ran out, when thanking Daenerys.

Jon watched her go by and made the remark to Daenerys.

"-Looks like you made friends ...

-A true, it's been several days since this girls come to claim me braids ... So I finally give in. It's nice to do that to them ... "

Jon watched as the old woman did not stop working on her hair. She tells them.

"-I'm almost done, lean back ..."

Daenerys leaned over a sort of basin and the woman poured hot water on the top of his head. When she got up, her hair was dyed in black coal.

She looked briefly at her reflection in the water to see the result.

Jon looked at him with admiration. To see her like this in a new light always made her more beautiful. And the brilliance of his violet eyes was sublimated by the coloring.

"-In a few Days, if you wash well, it will be completely gone ..."  
said the old woman as she wiped her hands. Daenerys dried her hair as much as she could with a cloth and gently combed whit the fingertips.

She would then get up and go to Jon and ask her to stick her body to hers:

"-So, what do you think? He looked at her love to answer him.

"- Beautiful ... As becomes all you can wear elsewhere ..."

On this sentence they kissed. He put his hands gently in his wet hair. And she grabbed her buttocks. Their kiss is deepened until the old woman gives them a shot of towel to separate them by telling them:

"-Hey! Get out of here if you want to fuck, or let me participate !! "  
They untied their lips to share their desire to laugh, and came out of the cabin. Jon took her by the waist and asked her

"-So, how do you feel?

\- Well, but are you sure that it will be enough?

-And most people do not know your screwing. By hiding your hair, without dragon and without royal ator. Who could recognize you without having seen you before? "

She touched her hair thoughtfully. He noticed it and asked him

"-What were you talking about earlier? She stopped there to look at him and tell him

"-Dragon and their ability to destroy ..." A silenc settled down. The Free folk were aware of what had happened at king's landing? Of course they all knew, that the city had been destroyed and that something had gone wrong between Daenerys and him, but they did not have the details.  
Something they should teach them one day or another.  
He sighed, seeing that she did not feel quite well.

"-You know Dany, no one here will blame you for what you did in the distance, after what you did for them ... especially if they know the whole truth in this story ..."

She did not really seem convinced by his explanation. He could feel his worry. Of course it was still too early for her to share what it was really like to spend this day, with another person. She was not ready to talk about it. He tried instead to change her subject.

"-Would you like to continue training at the archery today? "  
She looked up at him and told him

"Yes of course, but later ..." She paused her hand on her belly.   
Jon took his other hand in his and guided her to the outside of the fort. They walked together to the forest.

There they met Ghost, who hastened to follow them. Daenerys did not know where Jon was taking him. But she followed him with confidence.

"-Dany he still has something that I want to show you ..." he said softly.

They headed towards the river. Towards a kind of little grove. A doe was in front and went back to see them arrive.

They stopped in front of a bush hooking against a huge stone. The plant was barely taller than she was, but sporting a beautiful bright cobalt blue flower.

It was winter roses. Like the one could find in Winterfell. Except that if it was wild. They had grown naturally here.  
Of course they were less beautiful and smaller than those grown in the greenhouse but still remained majestic.  
Daenerys took one in his hand.

"-She's beautiful," she said admiringly as she sniffed the scent of one of her.

"-Not as much as you," he replied, picking one of the flowers and placing it in his newly dyed hair.

"-I saw that they hatched today. I wanted to give you one ... "The perfect blue of the flower matched beautifully with the black of her hair. He wondered what it would be like when they turned white again. He imagined a vision of her with her white hair wearing a flower crown, or she naked on her bed surrounded by rose petals. It would be divine.

He was looking straight at her. With all the love of the world inside. Just before they kiss passionately at the water's edge. Under the watchful eyes of the giant wolf.  
They broke up when Daenerys made a comment to Jon.

" - Oh ! it looks like your son is happy to be here. "She paused her hand on her belly so he could feel it dancing. The task was not obvious under such a layer of clothing but he could still feel the small swell of the baby's movements.

"- My daughter, you mean ..." He corrected her by giving him a smile.  
She approached him. Until their screw connections are almost touching and said

"-This, it stays bis to see ..."

And they went on ther kiss at the water's edge. Before Jon took her in his arms to take her home. The rose still hooking in her hair.


	15. Reality, predator of our illusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made this story to take revenge on the others traitors.

Jon and Daenerys rode in the direction of Eastwatch, along with some other members of the free folks. They had gone south to barter but also because Daenerys wanted to know by curiosity how the situation was evolving in the south. To know if all his sacrifices were worth it.

All were riding horses for the trip. Some pulling sleds of equipment to exchange. And they were of course accompanying Ghost for the trip.

Traveling with the dragons would have been more practical but unthinkable, for obvious reasons of discretion.

Also can be discreet that are his creatures. It was better for the fewest people in the south to be aware of their concrete presence north of the wall. If there is history as much as it remains simple rumors.

Daenerys had taken the time to say goodbye at is dragons before departure. The two showed him signs of affection and flew away as they left. Probably to hunt their meal or simply to stretch their wings.

She hoped every time she saw them go away that he would not do too much damage. Fortunately in this remote and very sparsely populated area they had little chance of hurting anyone, or even just meeting. That's what she said to reassure herself.

She was a little anxious today, not only for the dragons but also for their destination.

Eastwatch was the crossing point between the far north and the rest of the world. Even if this place attracted only the most reckless. She always thought of the risk of being recognized, those despite the camouflage of her hair.

She lifted the hood of her coat over her head to hide her face, hair and is identity.

Jon assured him that no one would recognize her, that no one who knew her screwing would come here and that of course, if the opposite happened, he would protect her. But She could not help but apprehend all the things that could go wrong.

Especially for her baby, who was stirring inside her belly as she rode.

She was beginning to regret her decision to come here. But now they had done too much of the way and it was too late to turn around.

Walking the path to destination Daenerys had a thrill when he saw decapitated heads on pikes at the exit of the forest. The group paused a moment to observe the macabre spectacle.

"- Smugglers ... it looks like others has finally found a solution to their problem ... It's just a warning to strangers. Let's go on... "

He pushed his horse forward. Ghost paused for a moment on one of the lifeless heads to sniff it and raised his paw on the stake. Obviously even if the savages live in peace with the south, they do not interfere to bring their own notion of justice to the thief suderont. Deanerys is asking for a moment if they were already spanking each other before the white walkers attack them. Which was more than likely given their character.

Daenerys advanced his horse to Jon's level, but without saying anything.

"-Do not worry ... This tribe knows me. If they could find us they will not do anything to us. " He said to him.

"-That's not why I worry the most, really ..." She stroked her belly.

She was much more anxious and worried since she knew she was pregnant than in the rest of her life. The source of all this being to lose his child again. But also the guilt of the past that went back by moment.

Arriving at the level of the area where the wall had fallen, she began to feel a certain agitation in her baby. But did not stop moving forward.

The last time she passed, she had flown over the area a bit by chance. Do not dwell on the small cottages below. And especially not expecting absolutely to meet Jon immediately.

That day she thought it was disintegrating on the spot by seeing him again after all that happened to them, caught in the storm of his emotions she could only say one thing. Do not hate me ... It was a supplication. After having betrayed and lost her, After having to die from her hands and continued to love her despite everything; After hearing her empty her heart that day, that's all she had the strength to tell him.

After a few minutes he reached the village that had been built on the ruins of the old fort.

There was an improvised port for smalls ships, some hut, stalls, pens for animals of course, some scattered trading desks, but also something that seemed to be a tavern. Everything here stank of fish and sea. There were men emptying fishing nets, a small whale hung by the tail being cut up, and some baskets of crab and other seafood spread here and there.

Some smuggler raised their heads when they saw their little group arrive, but without further interest in them.

They then headed for a kind of barrier. Jon came down first and tied his horse, she followed him and the others imitated them. Everyone then taking his package and dispersing.

Watching people flock around them, Daenerys has readjusted at best his hood around his face.   
Jon also had some business exchanged, but she did not go with him, he would not have it for a very long time.

She was walking the little harbor with Ghost to protect her. And went to a man in front of a table where he was cutting fish. She asked him if he knew what was happening in the south.

The man, an old man toothless and stinking of fish oil, told him that he would tell her what she wanted in exchange for a small blow job.

She refrained from taking one of her fish and throwing it in her face, but she did not want to create a disturbance. Especially it might go into a fight very quickly. Instead of making waves she simply left by turning her back without telling him anything.

As she continued to walk, Jon joined him and stopped her.

"- If you want to know things you have to ask the right people and especially you have to pay the price.  
-And how much is this price?" She asked him, grabbing her finger with her hand discreetly.

" - it depends. If the man likes to talk, what you want to know, how much you want to know and especially what you have to offer ... "

While they were talking together a man came to annoy them. He asked with an Essosi accent to cut with a knife:

"-Hey, friend you sell how much your dire wolf? I buy you at a very good price if you want. "

Jon looked at Ghost and nodded.

"- Sorry, it is not for sale ..." And they are gone.  
As he was leaving the man was screaming his price for the beast, but Jon was not listening.

Daenerys asked, "-Why would he want a dire wolf alive?

\- certain dignitary loves the idea of having a zoo filled with strange animals, others buy them to fight them in arenas, or more simply because they keep better alive, which makes the meat and skin trade more profitable ... "

They went back to see the horses. Jon asked one of the savages who came with them to gard Ghost and the horses before they both headed for the inn. Of course, the wolf could not come.

As he entered, Daenerys saw worn-out tables or sat pirates and other people who seemed infrequent got drunk here and there.

He was hotter inside the building and she had to take off her hood. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to them, except for a man sitting in the back who looked at them strangely. The neck of Daenerys began to sting.

Jon went to the main counter where he deposited some coins he had obtained during his last exchange. This allowed them to get a meal for two. An old woman brought them plates filled with vegetables and a piece of chicken.

While they were eating poultry. Jon asked the innkeeper

"-So what is happening in the kingdom of the six crowns? "

The woman looked at him and said while taking out some bottles "- there are more than six crowns, my boy ...

-What do you mean ?" Daenerys asked.

"-Oh, long story! "She sat down next to them to start telling them. They have found someone who likes to talk.

"-Well, first of all, they were the Ironborns who claimed their independence. They plundered the North wherever there was water ...

Then were the lords of the west and the reach, who went into open rebellion, until Lord Hightower became king of the great western kingdom. His kingdom goes from the sunset sea to the stormland ...  
At the same time, the Prince of Dorne declared that the Dornians were accountable only to themselves or to the dragons, so they also left ...  
If not for those who remain, some lords gathered together at old stone to remove the king crows, that's what their lord call the people of the south.  
He wanted to fuck a Targaryen heir, the former king of the north. It would seem that he has been exiled here since the fall of the capital ... But the rebels did not have time to properly prepare their plan, before being attacked by Lord Tully and the loyalist army ... Finally most rebels managed to escape ... it's really shit out there. I'm glad I was not there ... and the red priests who are now adding ... "

Daenerys remained thoughtful for a moment. . They risked coming to Jon all the time. And what day would he do with her ... The situation in the kingdom was critical, after all ... But all this did not concern them either, nor her, nor Jon. She ends up asking:

"-Red priests?

-Yes, worshipers of the god of fire who comes from Essos. They began to preach more and more often here in Westeros. Some even began to gain the good grace of mighty lord. Despite the protests of faith of the seven, who barely retains to make a call to the crusade against them ... There will be other conflicts, it's me who tell you ... "  
She poured a glass of wine, naturally Daenerys refused then.

"-As for the capital it's not better ... from what the pirates who came here told me. All the people who fled the countryside ravaged by years of war have come to repopulate the capital. But because of the food shortage, there were riots. And since the red donjon was still in ruins, the rioters could easily enter the castle. The king and his council had to flee to DragonStone ... "

Jon took Daenerys's hand under the table. And ask

"-And for the north then?

\- Well for the north, the situation is getting better, but not for the queen ... She wanted to build a fleet to face the Ironborns.  
They responded by setting fire to WhiteHarbor and looting the city. When sthe queen came to see the damage, the peasants complained of risking to die because starvation and cold because of looting. She did not find anything better than telling them to go fishing because they are at the seaside.  
Obviously they took it badly, the visit turned into Riot. She took a shovel screwing in the face. one says that her nose has broken and she is now disfigured ... "

Listening to that, Daenerys almost spit out his drink. She made a comment to the innkeeper

"-It does not look like an improvement ..."

"-Well, there is a Batard from one of the noble families who took the lead in the face of the debacle that was going on in the north. A certain Rylen Snow.  
Against his queen's orders, he gathered several hundred men and waited the return of the ironborns. There he handed them a trap. They waited for their ships pass for to block and burn them. It is said that for every dead Northerner there are three ironborns killed. He reiterated the action several times and put a huge brake on looting ... "

Jon finished his meal and asked:

"-Well, at least the queen must be happy ... for once." He whispered the end of his sentence.

The old woman did not notice her last words. Unlike Daenerys who holds back laughing.

"-Not really guy. She ordered the men to hold the strongholds at all costs, so when she heard that she had been disobeyed she went into a rage. Finally it did not stop him from keeping the merits of this victory ... "

Jon finally got up and said some kind of politeness before going out. Daenerys following him. Once outside she asked him discreetly

"-Do you know that Rylen Snow?"They continued to walk towards the horses.

"-Yes, he tried in vain to convince his half-brother to help us before the bastard battle. He refused but he still came to help us with some men. He was also in Winterfell before the war against the Whites walkers... I did not know him very well but he seemed to me to be a particularly devoted man for the north and quite nice. "

Once they had joined their mount, he took a moment to caress Ghost's head and tightened his horse's saddle, while Daenerys spoke to him:

"- Given the situation, soon lords will come to get you to place you on the throne ...

-Well, they come ... I would know them sent home.

\- It seems that your brother and your sister absolutely can not manage their kingdoms. You do not think we should ... what you should ... Go help them? "

They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

Before bursting with laughter.

And they laughed a lot. It was out of the question for them to go back there. Even less to serve those who betrayed and destroyed their lives.

They wanted a crown at all costs and are not able to take on the responsibilities that go with them.  
For Daenerys this story really turned into comedy. As much laughter, as long as it does not touch them ...

When they stopped laughing, it was almost time to leave. The other begin to gather and prepare for the return.  
Daenerys got on his horse and when Jon got ready to do the same, one of the pirates present here called out to them.

" - Hey you ! I know you there! "

He was one of the men pressing into the tavern, the one staring at them. The heart of Daenerys only made a leap. Until she realized he was talking to Jon.

"- The giant wolf and that sword ... is it you Jon Snow? !! Is it you the legitimate king? "

Other people on hearing him howling stopped to watch them, certain began to murmur things. Daenerys lifted his hood over his head, his anxiety was felt. But luckily no one seemed to really look at her.

Jon contented himself with answering his question, pulling out his sword and threatening the man.

"-I'm not king of anything, go away and leave us alone ..."

The sailor up his hands in appeasement and says.  
"- you know that in the south they will crown you ... And you have no idea what they could give to the one who will find you ..."

The man paid no attention to Daenerys as he spoke. Ghost roared silently, his lips rolled up during this time. After a few seconds without response, he finally slowly backs away.

Once the man was far enough away from him, he just turned and got on his horse.

Then they all left in silence, not without watching with suspicion the curious glances that stared at them.


	16. Diamonds in the sky

The little group of travelers rode softly through the woods and the woods of the north. The snow had almost completely melted. There were only a few snowdrifts scattered here and there.

Daenerys watched some wild birds fly over them, when they stopped in a lightly wooded plain to camp. The night began to fall slowly.

Because of the great depopulation of the area he had no chance of reaching any village before the sky was completely black.

They had to resign themselves to spend the night under the stars, in the middle of a clearing. The sky was completely clear at the beginning of the evening, there was very little wind and the weather was warming up. The moon was beautiful and bright and stars were beginning to appear in the sky.

Everyone was busy setting up a makeshift camp. Gather wood for the fire, install bunks ... When one of them asked Jon what the pirate wanted to say at EastWatch, he did not answer any more than all the other times or they asked him . All this did not concern them and he just did not want to talk about it again afterwards.

Instead of answering He preferred to go to the nearby woods, with Ghost, to see if an animal that could serve them as a meal would not roam around.

On leaving he had left Daenerys to the care of the others travelers. Her pregnancy tired her more and more and she needed to rest. Even if she did not assume it.

He went around the surrounding woods. Ghost sniffed the air all around him. Dull sound was heard through the forest. Jon was only armed with a bow and his sword.

They arrived in front of a weirwood, that if stared at them with his eyes without soul, while he continued his way.

After a few minutes to go around in circles. He heard a noise behind him, and saw a shadow sneaking through the woods. He shot her an arrow that landed in the thigh of the animal. It was not enough to stop him, but it slowed him enough so that Ghost could catch his throat and kill him.

It was a young reindeer. Normally theys live much further north, beyond the haunted forest. They had to migrate south during the winter and face the walkers. This one has surely lost his flock or escaped from a breeding.

But now it was going to be a meal of choice. The still hot blood of the poor animal was flowing on the grass and Ghost licked the wound to feast on it.

Jon began to take the reindeer by the paws and dragged it with difficulty to the camp. When they saw him, the others rushed to help him.

He sat down at Daenerys's side to rest a little while the others cut the beast. In a few minutes the work was well underway and the reindeer meat was cooking over the fire.

They ate in silence, In the distance the wolves howled to each other, more and more ready. This being attracted by the smell of the carcass still half cut up. Ghost pricked up his ears to listen in silence.  
But nobody worried about it, they did not dare to approach men, especially if there was fire and a giant wolf in the case.  
The group preferred to say that they will finish the cervid skinning tomorrow on their return. In the meantime it was more than time to rest.

Once their meal was consumed, Jon and Daenerys moved away from the group with Ghost to talk.

She said to him, "-This trip was very ... instructive ..." as they walked together. He bit a lip and replied

"- You know, before I was sent here, I asked Tyrion if it was really the right thing to do, to kill you ..." He had a moment's hesitation.  
"- He have answered me: ask again me in 10 years ...  
And now I see that they have not even held a few months ... So in, made no, nothing was worth it.

-Many think know what's right. Few really do it ... Especially me, to tell the truth ... If you had not done it the gods alone know how much innocent life could have been destroyed ... "She spoke with a sad detachment in her voice.

They continued to walk a moment thoughtfully. Before she takes his hand in his. And ask him.

"-These stories with the red priests, what do you think they expect from us? of the Kingdom ? ... of our child ...?

\- I do not know, but surely Nothing they will get. I promise you… "

She stopped in front of him. The black of her dyed hair absorbed the darkness of the night. He ran a hand over his cheek to caress her delicately. The other hand on her belly as they looked at each other tenderly in the eyes.

He tells him then  
"-But now I do not want to talk about them ... treachery and crown ... I just want to enjoy a moment alone with the woman I love.

-And what do you think Jon Snow?" She asked him with a start of a smile.

Without answering him he put his hands on his blanks, brought her closer to him, and looked at her with mischief. He put his mouth close to hers and just as she closed her eyes to get ready to kiss her, when their lips were just a breath away from each other.

He suddenly started tickling him. She began to bend and wriggle in her arms, laughing. He slowly laid it on the ground and continued his assault.

"- Jon stop I beg you !!! "

She laughed and tried to defend herself in vain. Gigoting on the ground to defend himself.

Until giving him an accidental kick in the crotch. He pulled back at once and lay down next to her while she laughed hotly.

" - It's okay ? I'm sorry, it was not done on purpose ... "She was now lying on her back looking up at the sky. He was lying next to her, standing in pain.  
"- no it's good ... it's not going to hit you hard ..."

She laughed a good deal and gave a little sigh to catch her breath. Before taking a second to look at the starry sky.

It was magnificent, the celestial vault shining brightly, like so much diamond. Jon saw that she admired the stars. It was so beautiful. He raised his finger and pointed to a constellation.

"- I do not know how they call the stars in the East but, You see her three stars and the two small on the side? It forms the constellation of the snow angel. There the three aligned with a red is the fire lance, it is said that it will fall on the ground on the day of the apocalypse ...

\- She did not fall last time though ... How do you know that?

-We told me stories about them when I was little ... That each of them had a story so beautiful or great that it led the gods to pay homage each night to the firmament ... »

He took his hand in his and pointed to a big bright white star.

"And that one is the crown of the queen, I thought of you every time she shone above me ..."

Daenerys looked to him and told him

"-If I hear you say once again that I am your queen, I promise you my next kick in your crotch will not be accidental ..."

He looked towards her without letting go of his hand. She had already turned her head towards the sky.

"-Excuse me, I did not mean to upset you ..."

He was silent for a moment, fearing to spoil his magic moment. Until a shooting star pierced the sky, it only lasted a second but it was enough for them.

" - Did you see that ? She asked him before saying, "-If you make a wish, it could come true ..."

Jon thought for a second what he could do and say.

"- it's good I made my wish.

\- What was it?" She asked him.

"-Well, if I tell you, it will not come true ..." He spoke to her with a hint of mockery in his voice. He turned his head and saw that she was staring at him with a look of envy he knew well. He wanted to tell him something but before he could speak she sat astride him.

"-I'm done playing Jon ..." She leaned over and kissed her mouth, then another. Their lips stuck together and their tongues began to dance. He put his hands on her hips as she rubbed her pelvis against hers to make him harden.  
He moaned softly in his mouth and became stiffer as Daenerys rubbed against him.

When she thought he was hard enough. She began to pull down her pants and gently caress him with one hand. He moans his name between his teeth "-Dany ...".  
She was staring intently at him, taking a malicious smile.

Jon closed his eyes to appreciate the moment.

She moved a little and He widened his eyes when he felt his hot mouth wrap around his member.  
At first she just sucked the tip, licking her point withe dexterous. Then went down gently on all its length.

Working with his hands and with his tongue, up and down for longs minuts.

Jon sighed in frustration, for better see her take off her own pants and impaled on her member. They gasped as he touched the bottom of her.  
Then she started to move. Slowly at first she was riding him in a regular rhythm. Then the pace quickened as passion rose. He became wilder as pleasure took over.

She ended up riding him like a race horse while he moaned simultaneously in the full.  
After several other minutes at enjoying together. He ends up cuming inside her.

She slowly pulled away from him to catch his breath.

She did as she could to wipe and pulled up her pants. He did the same. She put her head on his chest and say.  
"-Do not you think we should go find the others front he does worry ? " She said when their breathing this calms .  
He just said, "-Yes we should"  
But they did not move. Preferring to stay between them a little longer, to admire the magnificence of the starry sky. And to appreciate the whirlwind of their love feelings.


	17. The singing of selkies

Daenerys was with Jon, hidden behind a sandy embankment lining the shivering sea. Their faces were hit by the cold winds blowing over the ocean.

They were on the lookout for a small group of seals resting on the edge of the beach.

It's been several weeks since Daenerys practiced archery, and used all her charms to convince Jon that it was time for her to shoot live prey.

And today, despite her growing belly, she was about to slaughter her first animal.

So they had come here, by the sea with Drogon and Rhaegal, to hunt seals. The choice of this prey is imposed for obvious practical reasons.

These animals were fast in the water but very clumsy on land, they were easy to kill, and most importantly they were not likely to charge or hurt anyone if they were only injured.  
The ideal for an apprentice shooter.

Their two dragons were already flying over the horizon when their riders are hid for hunt.

It was better because two big adult dragons frightened all the creatures who saw them, rightly.

Daenerys concentrated for a moment was hidden in the tall grass that covered the edge of the beach. The animal she was aiming for was about ten meters away from them.

When she shot an arrow, the one landed right next to the target.

Surprised by this attack, the seal all his comrades awoke with a start and jumped towards to the sea.

Daenerys got up and shot another arrow as she approached.

Still missed, the seal and joined the ocean while Jon laughed. She was frustrated that she missed a target that easy.

She bandaged her bow again but the last seals had already disappeared. She remained in the shooting position as she watched them gone.  
Jon got up and told him

"- You still need to train you, look like ..." She pouted at him and said

"- It was you who distracted me ...  
\- Oh really ?! What did I do this time?" He said, getting closer to her and taking a lock of his hair in his hand.

As the time passed , her dyeing began to fade slowly. Now she was sporting red highlights in her hair. Still far from its natural immaculate white, but Jon seemed to particularly appreciate this color. And Their relationship became more sauvage every night.

Although this condition of pregnant woman, made the act exhausting, her hormones made her particularly eager for her carnal acts.

Daenerys was still watching the waves when she answered her question

"-When you fix me, I get distracted ..." She raised her arm that held the bow, but did not relax the thread as she spoke to him.

"-And how am I supposed to teach you if I do not look what you do?" He asked him.

As she was about to answer, she accidentally shooted her arrow. That if gone towards the sky and They heard a cry of pain. Before a seagull lands inert next to them. Pierce with an arrow.

They both looked at the bird, a little surprised. She was obviously more successful when she did not look at what she was aiming for. Jon began to laugh loudly.

She, rushed to his grip and proudly told him:

"- Ah, you see! I managed !!!!" Jon was still laughing at her.

"- You were especially lucky ..." he said as he tried to calm his laughter.

She looked at him and said, lifting the seagull in his hand.

"-Maybe, but I managed to hunt my own animal !! "

Here nothing was more banal than hunting to survive.

And she had seen many men kill animals of all kinds for any reason. But strangely doing it by herself made her proud in a way.

To be here was like learning to live that has always been denied. While doing her best to forget the past, she took advantage of each new experience, like a child who discovers the world. Basically, it may be that she always wanted, just live simply but happy.

What is certain is that his catch was going to be their evening meal.

Jon took the bird from his hands and hung it on his belt so as not to lose it.

The wind was still blowing around them. They walked together for a moment, hand in hand, like that on the beach . Sometimes she found pieces of amber that they were eager to pick up.

While searching in the sand she saw a very large shell that she picked up. He was rather strange with a long spike on one of his side. She found it rather pretty and decided to keep it.

In the distance, other seals watched them and hurried away to flee to the sea ,when they saw them arrive. Even if they did not try to chase them for the moment.  
Daenerys had her bow on her back as she could, and just enjoyed a stroll along the beach.

She was thinking of a story Jon had told her one night. The legend of selkies; women able to turn into seals, who sometimes fall in love with a man. But who will always be forced to abandon it, Pushed by the call of the sea .... It made him think of siren stories and also his own story.  
That of a woman who could have lived happily with those she loves but whose power is called to destroy everything ...  
Instead of sinking into her bad thoughts, she watched the waves crash against the beach and said to Jon:

"- If he was hotter, we would go for a swim ...

"It's the shivering sea Dany ... She's never hot ... but we could go back to the water sources if you want."  
-It depends, if we will be alone ... "  
She approached him and kissed him slightly on the mouth. Before moving away with a smile to continue talking to him while watching the sea and waves crashing on the beach.

"-Do you think that sea re-reads both sides of Westeros or that there is something in between?

-Well, I do not know. Maybe one day someone will find out ... In the meantime everyone who wanted to know never came back. Or came back without having discovered anythings ... "  
He paused a moment to think something. Daenerys noticed that he was thoughtful and knew the source of his tourment. She tells him :

"A-re you worried about your sister, are you? do not worry if she succeeds in killing the king of the night, she will be fine...

\- I hope, but her skills as assassins do not protect her from storms or diseases ... »

As they talked together, Daenerys bent down as best she could to pick up another piece of amber. She was embarrassed by her belly. Jon helped him up.

Every little attention he gave her made her a little more in love with him. Despite what he did to her, she never stopped loving him either. That's why she came back to him rather than anything else in the world.

In the distance they could hear the dragons screaming on the sea. Even if they went away Rhaegal and Drogon never really went far.

Their eggs were still safe in the trunk. Daenerys had made a habit of checking after each departure if they were still inside. Neither has ever moved since they found them.

Walking further, she saw some pieces of driftwood, which the tide had deposited on the sand. An idea comes to her mind. She grabbed a piece of wood and pointed it at Jon, telling him  
"- On guard !!!" As if to fight with the sword.

"-Dany ..." Jon said soberly with a hint of amusement. She expected him to take a piece of wood to play with her too.

Instead, when she gave him a first blow, he dodged it easily with a movement to the side. He grabbed his arm and disarmed it quickly, before turning it over.

He hugged her and seated them both softly on the sand.

All in just a second. She uttered a cry of surprise as they landed on the ground facing the sea. She found herself sitting between her legs and looked up at him to say:

"-You do not play fair !!!

"-Never ..." he said to him. He laid a kiss in his hair dyed with a light red.

"-So how's our little inhabitant?" Jon asked, putting his hand on his stomach.

"-For the moment he's sleeping. But in the evening, when it's not you that prevents me from sleeping, it's him who decides to dance all night ...

"-I'm keeping you from sleeping?" He put another kiss on his cheek teasingly.

"-Do I have to call you back, when you woke me up with your tongue?" She spoke with a smile as he kissed her neck.

"- What we did during the days we conceived it does not count ....

"-It matters to me, though ..." The mood changed abruptly when she said that. Passing from rather good child to slightly sad.

That was not what he meant of course, but she could not help it.

He did not answer him right away. She continued pensively.

"- we should have stayed on this boat ...

\- Yes we should ... But now it's here that we can stay ... "He stroked his belly gently up and down. "-And I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you ... Neither the gods, nor the men, nor the moral, nor the ravens demons, nor anything will ever be able to separate me from you ..."

She thought for a moment and answered him

"- You know actually, I do not mind not sleeping a lot, because my dreams do not comfort me as you do ...

-You still have nightmares? " He asked him innocently. He too was having nightmares. But less often than before. The more time he spent on his side, the more his nightmares dwindled.  
He had even restart again dreamed of wolf dreams again.

She soberly replied, "-Yes." No need for more precision on what haunted her. She tells him then.

  
"-You know, I've spent all my life wandering from one place to another without knowing where I'd go next day. I have always been a stranger wherever I went. I thought that with the iron throne I would finally find a home ... But I realized too late that in fact, it was you my home ... It was you I had always needed ... "

  
She was silent for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner. "-Dany, I did not find my place either. When I was Snow I always wanted to become Stark, when I started to feel Stark I discovered that I was Targaryen ... I told Theon that he did not have to choose between what he wanted to be and what he really was, without ever being able to apply it to myself ... But in truth now I have understood that happiness is not defined by the name one carries. But only by ourselves and what we are doing with the time we are given ... "

Daenerys was always amazed to see him open up at this point to her. He had never really done it before, he was not a man to open his heart easily. But since they had been lost and found, she felt that walls had fallen.

She thought back to herself in the face of what he said and replied:

"-And what if we use it to do evil?" She took a piece of shell in her hand and threw it into the sea. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He blew a big blow and answered him.

"-Well, I'd like to hope that it always ends up coming back to us one way or another. That in this world nobody leaves without paying an addition ... You have already paid enough for what Bran did to you ... And he is paying for what he did you ... "

She says to herself: _I do not think that's the way it is ... Many monsters have never been punished for their actions and so many good people have suffered for nothing. But me in all this, did I really pay the price for my actions? A quick death does not seem to be such a fair return ..._

She thought back to the blade that plunged into her lung, the pain, the look of Jon when he planted it.

And today she is in her arms, carrying her child in her womb and opening her heart. He did the right thing by wanting to stop all that ... but yet he was sent here ...  
But could he have forgiven me if he had been made king?

They stayed a moment, like that, by the sea watching the waves crashing on the beach.

After a while a giant whale is sighted not far from the shore. First its vent that spewed a huge stream of water to resume the air, then his tail when it plunged into the depths.

Daenerys admired it from a distance. She thought back to the south, to everything he was going through. Partly by her fault ... She thought it was so strange to say that even in the depths of a war, there would always be places where nothing happens. Peace reigns supreme and will continue to reign for a long time.


	18. Love me like you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I had no idea for the title of the chapter but I had my playlist that was running :x

The night fell gently on the far north and a thin layer of snow covered the ground.  
Jon was walking out of the village with Ghost.  
Apparently a small group of members of the free folks was presented at the entrance of their community to seek asylum one night.

Daenerys, she was still inside their cottage. She was busy making her own arrows.  
Despite the fact that she was still struggling to aim properly. She loved to make them herself.  
This activity relaxed her and did not require much effort. What was needed in view of his condition of future mother.  
Her hair was still covered with a now redhead tint with wear. But this on if it was almost erased since their last trip.

When someone came to warn Jon of an unexpected visit, they both hoped that it was not a lord from the south come to claim him as king. But fortunately for them it was not the case.  
When he arrived at the entrance to the fort, he saw that was the chief of a tribe far north, also a friend of Tormund and many others here.  
He was accompanied by three men and a woman. Apparently the little group was coming back from Eastwatch and asking for a place to stay overnight.  
What no one here would risk to deny them.  
Their leader's name was Krolaf, a tall, stocky man with a thick beard and a deep voice.  
When he saw Jon approaching he exclaimed:  
"- Crow King !! it's good to see you !!!" Jon approached him and they hugged each other to greet each other with a smile. The man continued to talk to him  
"-How's it been since the last time guys ?! it looks like you are to be back to life a second time!  
-You do not think so well ! "Interrupted Tormund.  
"- This little one, do not imagine what he has make in a few days !!! "  
-Ahrf !! I'm trying though! we got heard of some history when going south !!! will you tell us that !!! "  
He took Jon and Tormund by the shoulder and everyone was heading towards the center of the village. The visitors did not have horses. Only sleds pulled by dogs. When they let go of those if all went to Ghost to sniff and play with him. This despite their big size gap with the wolf.  
Jon thought his companion was probably going to make new friends.  
The men began to talk to each other and laugh hard. They were well off to party tonight. He already saw people preparing beer kegs for visitors. Others began to light a fire in the center of the village. A small group left to slaughter a pig that would serve them meal tonight.

Jon told himself that tonight he would not escape a banquet.

When he came back to see Daenerys, to explain to him that they had a visit for that night. And to tell him that at the origin of this racket there was only a simple traveler.  
She simply nodded when he told her, but he warned her.  
"-They may want to know what happened to us ... Apparently they've heard stories in Eastwatch. ...  
-What kind of story?" She asked him with a small voice.  
He blew then said:  
"-I do not know ... But believe me, If they were stories for which they would will hold rigor, we would know it already ..."  
She did not answer his last allegation, and contented himself with putting his arrows in a quiver. Jon tells him just before going out to join the others.  
"-You can stay here if you want ... But I know he will not let me to be missing... I would not have for a long time, do not worry ... " And he went to join the others.  
When he arrived, people were already sitting around the fire, drinking and telling stories war.  
Jon sat next to them, just to Krolaf's right and started enjoying the party.  
At first he felt guilty to leave Daenerys alone but quickly After a while to drink, eat and listen to everyone's deeds. He was finally joined by Daenerys.  
But when she comes to sit down there was no room for her around the fire.  
Someone remarked and said:  
"-Hey guys, she'll sit or the lady ?!  
"-Here," Daenerys said nonchalantly, settling on Jon's lap.  
He almost spit out his drink when she sat down abruptly on him. Obviously she was more in the mood than he thought at first. And everyone was there, the whole village.  
Everyone spent the biggest party of the night enjoying this little party. They ate and drank a lot. Occasionally Jon laid a kiss on Daenerys's cheek as she ate and listened to the others swinging gates or boasting about their feats.  
At one point someone would ask Jon to sing a song. That's when Tormund stepped in  
"-Have you heard him sing?" They all said no, Then he added.  
"-Well, it's auditory defloration! I have never seen that in a human being !! Ideal if you want to test your resistance to torture, but not terrible to animate a party! "  
he laughed louder more than everybody, especially Jon who laughed too.  
The night was passing ... Everything was going well until Krolaf made a comment to Daenerys.

"-Excuse me, but I feel like I've seen you somewhere ... Where are you from?"  
-It's the dragon dragon queen, idiots !!" The woman came with him, slapped him behind her skull. He gave an astonished glance at Dany and exclaimed  
" - Oh !! I thought that she must have come from the south. She's way too pretty !!! "  
Other people have laughed. Jon took a mug of beer in his hand and drank a shot. Daenerys was still sitting on his lap. And he could feel it slightly tense.  
"-Ah, but excuse my manners! What brings a queen suderonne to settle so far in the north? And to dye such beautiful hair? "Krolaf asked. Daenerys answered him soberly  
"-It's a very long story ..." Jon could begin to see his growing discomfort in his voice. He put his hand gently on the thigh to calm him.  
"-That's good, we've got all our time," the man replied, drinking from a horn before continuing.  
"- do not worry we're not going to eat you ... not us anyway ... You the suthrons them you believe we are all savages without faith or laws. But it's wrong ! the few law we have, we respect them. And nothing is more sacred than the laws of hospitality: One does not kill a man whom one invites, as one does not kill the one who welcomes us ... Even less when it there is a woman who wears a little, in the business ... "He pointed his belly. She put her hand on it instinctively. His baby moved at that moment.  
Jon watched the conversation silently. Around them people kept talking without paying attention to them. Krolaf to continue talking to them.  
"-In truth, when we went to Eastwatch we heard stories. It's a good opportunity to know if it's true ... "  
She did not answer him. It was too much for her to talk about it in front of so many people. Yet they both knew that day would come.  
Instead of answering, she took a deep breath and tried to catch Jon's mug for courage. The one so far away his arm saying  
"- Nop! nop! nop! Not for a pregnant woman! "  
She repositioned herself on her lap a little frustratedly. Then think for a moment and say to Jon:  
"-Tell them if you want to ... I need to rest ..." On those she got up and went towards the chalet. Ghost joined her , as Jon watched her move away.  
He stared at her for a long time until Krolaf elbowed him to get his attention.  
" - So ?? It seems that all the south has burned with her, right? "  
Jon watched him and drank a big pint of beer before answering him.  
"-Not all the south, just a whole city ... And it was not really her," he spoke with a certain detachment in his voice. While he was staring at the fire.

"- It was my brother Bran, finally what's left of him ... He used his power of greeseer to break her and to control it ... He tore us and pushed me to kill her, to take the power ... before sending me here ... "He was still staring intently at the fire.  
"- I do not understand very well ...  
\- From what I understood a 3 eye raven, in certain condition, can absorb the will or the power of his predecessors, befor to their death ... This is perhaps the real reason that pushed the night king to want the killed him, to take his power ...  
In becoming what he is, he has absorbed the desire for power from another ... And all he did and did not do since he came back was only to take the power...  
He encouraged our military strategy which led to the disappearance of the armies and supporters of Daenerys, did not warn of the actions of Cersei which led to the death of his dragon and his best friend, he eloigned me away from her when she needed me most ...  
When she was no more than the shadow of herself, it only remained to control her, to push her to commit the worst ... And wait until I resign myself to kill her. Thinking i was saving lives from a madness that was not even his ... " He lowered his eyes to look at the bottom of his glass as he spoke.  
"- The red priests... One of them told me the truth about what it really was. It was also them who brought it back, as they brought back my dragon. Pretending that this story was not over for us ... But I do not want to continue. To be the one that the battle always chooses, to be the pawn of another's plan ... To have to plant a dagger in the woman I loved, while she had her lips stuck to mine, was the thing the thing that has destroyed me most of all my life ... "  
The man snorted as he ate a piece of meat.  
"- Which explains a lot of things ... you know this story that the king of the night hated him because he was the memory of the world, I never believed it ..." He paused just to drink a big shot.

"-It is true that concretely I doubt that we would stop remembering if he was dead, and we lived very well without knowing just that it existed ... But who am I to give you question ? you the great lords of the south !!" He spoke with sarcasm in his voice.  
"-Why do people from the south think you're their king?"  
Jon looked up at him, only to realize now that everyone had stopped chatting to hear his story. How long has he been listening to me? There was an incredible silence for so much wilding. Jon nevertheless continued to speak:  
"- It is more or less the case ... I am the hidden son of a previous king ... The throne would be mine in normal condition. But this story is not normal ...  
To tell the truth, if I had been offered, I would have refused it anyway, I think. I have never been make for the power. I was told that I had the soul of a king, but paradoxically I do not have the spirit of politics ... "  
He felt a light tap on his back.  
"-You're a bit of a king here, you know ... Anyway, your brother's like being a real shit ... worse than Borgund !! HEIN ?!"  
He screamed the end of his sentence. Most approve of a small Yup. Jon would have almost laughed if this conversation did not depress him so much.  
"-To tell you the truth even though he betrayed me, he remains somewhere my family in some way ...  
\- And we too are you family?" Asked Tormund.

He did not respond directly to that, and it's nice to give them a little smile instead. They started jostling each other with cries of contentment at his reaction.  
At that moment Jon was really smiling.  
One of them then asked "-Wait, for come back to your story. Does it mean that you've kissed your brother? "  
Jon did not really know what to say to that. He had never thought about this situation from this angle and was a bit dubious about this issue. So he was just drinking a drink and answering  
"-I mostly betrayed the one I loved, because I'm too stupid to assume what I feel ..."  
There was a slight white, until The savage leader slapped his back with a remark.  
"- What can I tell you my boy? If after all that you have lived, she comes back to you and only to you, is that she must love you tremendously ... Or be a little stupid ... But the two are usually linked ... "

_It's true she owes it a lot ... But I'm the idiot, in this history ..._  
Once the conversation was done, while the others returned to their discussions and their stories.

He was thinking for a moment about what Krolaf had just told him. Then left towards his cottage without speaking more.  
He went home to find Daenerys lying in bed. She was not sleeping, she seemed to be thinking about it, watching one of the dragon eggs she had put beside her. Black and purple in this case.

Ghost sleeping peacefully at his feet.  
She turned to him softly when her heard him arrive. He took off his clothes and sat next to her under the sheets. That's when she asked him  
"- So you told them?" He nodded yes. She closed her eyes for a moment and added.  
"-So someone will come to slit my throat?" or you want to do it yourself ... "This sentence made Jon feel like a punch in his stomach.  
" - Dany…  
\- Excuse me it's hormones ... "she cut. He wrapped his fingers around his and told him  
"-Nobody wants you badly here, believe me ...  
\- That is exactly the problem. How can they?  
\- Well, by what I told them it was not you, because you did not do anything to them, because they have much more reason to appreciate you that they have reason to you hate ... You see it, Half of the little girls here are braids inspired by yours.  
I told you if they really wanted to hurt you, we would already knew ...

She gave him a hug when he finished speaking. Pressing against him, she asked him:  
"-Have you talked about our blood bond too?  
"-No, they do not need to know everything ..." he answered softly.  
She stayed in his arms for a moment. He began to stroke his hair discolouring with one hand. In the distance, they could both hear the laughter of others having fun.  
Daenerys took a deep breath and asked him:  
"-Do not you mind then? that I am your aunt?" He nodded from right to left.  
"- I had a hard time accepting the idea, that's what destroyed us. Even if that's what our ancestors we always did, I was not raised with this ... idea ... After losing you I told myself that if I had accepted who I really am, I would have accepted what I feel for you despite our bond.  
And today that's what I want to do.  
Right here, is no moral or law to tell us that we are not allowed to love us. In the kingdom of seven crowns, even for our ancestors, it never existed.  
Right There, there is only dutys, responsibilitys and arrangeds marriages. Because in this world it is not lucrative to love.  
If we do not choose who we love; we can choose to live it, to assume it, to cry it out to the world ...  
So now and forever I choose to do it with you ... "

They looked at each other intensely in the eyes after this magnificent declaration of love.  
"-So many times I ask myself in my greatest moments of loneliness: Who would ever dare love a dragon? "  
She lowered her eyes for a moment when she felt his fingers caress her cheek gently.  
\- Another dragon ... »  
He simply replied and kiss her again, as she looked at him with two wet eyes of love. Their tongues danced together, and he slid his fingers down the length of his body, under his night clothes, caressing the silver buckles of his crotch; Until in its wetness.  
She was already completely wet for him when he entered a first finger.  
The few clothes he wore quickly disappeared.  
He went slow and slow with just two fingers and surrounded his clitoris with his thumb. She began to moan in her mouth, swinging her hips against him for more friction. Jon's other hand caressed his sensitive chest, pinching his nipple slightly and installing it on his back.

His finger lightly brushed the scar he had left under his breast.  
It was a painful memory.  
But the woman who was wearing it gave so much to enjoy under his fingers that he could not focus more on this horrible brand. Her mind was too busy savoring the soft moans she was doing to for him.  
These moans became deeper when he tilted his head to take a nipple in his mouth and pulled it slightly with these teeth.  
While working with one hand on her pussy, he paid special attention to his chest withe this mouth and his remaining hand.

She wrapped her hands in her hair as he devoured her.  
After a few minutes listening to him moan, he withdrew his hand, only to settle between his legs and replace his fingers with his dick. He entered her in a languid strength, while giving him his mouth against his.  
The belly of Daenerys still bothered them a little in their antics.

But they always managed to unite in one way or another.  
Their bodies, their mouths, and their souls stick to each other; He kissed her with all the delicacy of the world, lingering on each point of pleasure. She moaned louder and louder as their business progressed, her orgasm was built.  
He pounded her relentlessly. While worshiping every part of her body as if it were a deity, her goddesse.

Daenerys's hands roamed his own body during this time. She ran these little hands on her back, her shoulders, her buttocks, her pecs.  
The faster he accelerated the pace and the deeper these nails were in his skin. The soft pain caused by his hands clawing at his back would only excited Jon .

He only needs a little time to raise his pleasure crescendo, He knew his body so much by heart now. She ends up enjoying around him in a cry of ecstasy. He was soon to join her very quickly in orgasm. Burying her seed deep inside her.  
He then separate to catch their breath. Outside the sounds of laughter and celebration were always heard. They wondered for a moment whether the others had heard them.  
But instead of being interested in the rest of the world, they preferred to continue to share their love and their body, until they fell asleep with exhaustion.


	19. Dragon dream

Jon was sleeping soundly when it happened.  
he had started again doing wolf dream since Daenerys came back in his life. But that night, for the first time since they sailed on the boat heading north; he was having a dragon dream.  
It was so rare that he did it. The number of times he has done so can surely be counted on the fingers of one hand.  
In his dream he was a prisoner of Rhaegal's skin. He saw himself flying over the shivering sea.  
Two powerful wings carried him above the waves, his body was covered with scales, An infernal fire burned in his heart, and all his senses seemed to overdevelop him. At this moment he and the dragon were only one. Together they flew over the ocean under the first light of dawn.  
Usually he and Drogon did not get too far from their den, but with the temperatures gradually warming up, they ventured farther and farther.  
Rhaegal was particularly Friant of whale and other large marine animals. Their large size and tender flesh made them a favorite dish for him. Hence the reason for its presence at the seaside.  
When he saw a beluga come to the surface to breathe. He diveed on his target and grabbed the poor animal in his jaw in one bite.  
His fangs were planted in the whale pulpit, before the dragon spit fire directly on the animal still wriggling in his mouth. She died instantly.  
And Jon felt the taste of the blood and the burning pulpit on his tongue.  
The minds of Jon and Rhaegal were perfectly in symbiosis as they flew, jaw filled by their future meal.  
The feeling of power provided by sharing a body with a dragon was so strange and so satisfying .  
A single flapping of the wing was enough to propel them high into the sky and the taste of his fire was still on his tongue after he blew death on prey.  
The dragon moved with his meal in his mouth until to the shore.  
There, a cliff overlooking the ocean served as a place to rest. He settled down and started quietly devouring his victim on the rocky edge.  
Not without being disturbed by a cloud of seagull who wanted to take part of this feast.  
Jon could feel everything while Rhaegal was feeding: the taste of the melting meat, the smell of burning that emanated from it, the feeling of the bones crushing in his jaws.  
When they finished the meal, the sun was completely up. The seabirds gathered on the remains of the cetacean carcass, like so many fly, and grazed every piece that it could. Annoyed by always more seagull, by their cries and by their insistence. Rhaegal spits a huge jet of flame around him, vainly trying to chase them away.

The birds flew away in panic but never too far away from the burning remains they coveted. The charred bodies of some of the birds touched by the dragon are falling to the ground to be immediately devoured by the others who had escaped.  
Rhaegal exhaled smoke from his nostrils, watching them throw himself on the little meat he had left behind. He was about to fly away when Jon heard a strange noise coming from behind a rocky ridge of the cliff.  
As if something called them. But did not call the dragon, He called Jon.  
_Jon ... Jon ..._ said the voice softly.

Still in the body of the dragon he was walking while walking towards the source of this strange sound.  
He was very suspicious of this, and felt the dragon scold his fire deep in his throat, preparing for his defense against a possible threat.  
On the other side of its stones was a very old barral. Whose branches were covered by a small group of ravens. The crows were not afraid of Rhaegal, they croaked and seemed to call him; _Jon ... It's me_ ...  
When He recognized it, the fire boiled in the mouth of the dragon to the point of escaping from between his teeth. It was him, it was Bran.  
He who had used it and betrayed it before squeezing it out before sending it away in the distance. How could he still try to get in touch with him?  
"_Jon, why can not I see you anymore?_" Asked the voice.  
Jon could not tell if the voice came from the crows or the tree.  
How did they communicate together? It was a mystery. Apparently the vervoyant and other zooman could come into contact with each other in so many strange ways.  
But it did not matter, he had nothing more to say to him.  
"-_ Jon, you must come ... The war breaks out ... we need you ... They want to follow only you. Help us to keep the peace._ "  
Jon did not answer that. And even if he wanted to, he did not even know how he could do it. Instead, he placed himself in a threatening position facing the tree.  
Apparently he needed his help. He really dared after what he had done. He really had to be desperate to seek help from a broken man and banished by his own care.  
But why then? to push the lords to kneel in front of Bran the broken , and can be killed in a battle in passing? That way he is sure he will no longer pose a threat in any way.  
Rhaegal it's closer and closer to the tree so fire and Jon's rage in the eyes. The crows croaked louder and louder but did not move. He kept talking  
"-_ Daenerys, we are afraid that she will be alive ... If that's the case, we'll have to make sure she does not come back .... She must look for you ... I can not get to her ... "_  
He did not have time to finish what he told him that Jon was caught up in a rage that he himself did not know. He spewed Rhaegal's fire on the barral. The one that caught took fire instantly, the crows also present for the most part. Some succeed in escaping. But the charred remains of the tree were torn off and thrown several meters under the violence of its mad fire.

It seemed like Bran was gone. When he regained control of himself, Rhaegal shook his head slightly and yawned a little after that excess of fury and flame. Then Spread his wings and shriek a gigantic cry of anger. That's when Jon woke up.

In a moment He found himself again in his own body, lying in bed. The anger was a little down when he opened his eyes. But the taste of fire was still there on his tongue.  
What was it? What does he want me? he wondered himself.  
He put an arm next to him to realize that Daenerys had disappeared. What had happened in his dream made him anxious about his fate. He stood up to check where she was.  
He quickly found her already standing, standing in front of the fire trying to light her. He was reassured to see that she was fine.  
This hair was now completely white again since his last dyeing.  
He looked at her without saying anything until she noticed him and asked him soberly:  
" - Hello. Something wrong Jon? You are all pale ... "  
He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. She still smiled before they told him.  
"-Daenerys ... I just had a dragon dream ... and I think Bran found me ..."  
She immediately stopped what she was doing and stared at him anxiously.  
"-But the pendants ..." Try to speak.  
He approached her and they sat side by side to talk.  
"- Well ... I think it does not work if my mind stays away ... But do not worry. He does not know you're here ... he's still looking for you ... "Jon told him, trying to reassure her.  
It was strange, its stones did not seem to cancel the power, just to prevent a zooman from using it, Just chase the spirit that comes close...  
Daenerys lowered her eyes and asked him:  
"-And what did he want?" She spoke softly, holding her belly.  
"- He wanted me to go back to the south ... surely to align the rebels ... But also that I find you. Surely for ... "  
He did not dare finish his sentence. He did not need it. The memory of having killed him with his hands, is still too painful.   
"-He does not know where we are ... I promise you we're not risking anything ..." he said in an attempt to reassure her.  
He put his hand on her stomach to reassure her and felt a kick from the baby at that moment.  
Then he put a chaste kiss on his forehead. She was looking at him with big wet eyes. holding back his emotions too much.  
She stood up and said to him thoughtfully and said like for changing the subject.  
"-I would like to continue archery today ..."  
He nodded in response. Then she came out, pretending to go get something out.  
Once she was gone, Jon crushed his face in his hands. He really did not need that, that Bran starts looking for him ...

Once she was gone, Jon crushed his face in his hands. He really did not need that, that Bran starts looking for him ...  
Passing a hand over his chin he realized that his beard was a little too much to his liking.  
He always preferred to have it short for reasons of hygiene and practicality.  
So to change his thinks, he took the right material and tried to carve his beard with water bucket and a semblance of a mirror.  
rethinking about his dream.  
He had managed to see him, but seemed to have had a lot of trouble ... And he does not know he's with Daenerys. Moreover if the South is at war, he will not be able to afford anything against them without having settled this ... Nothing would happen...  
He tried to reassure himself as he could.

When Daenerys came back, she put down a basket filled with fruit dry next to the fire and approached him saying.  
"-Wait, I'll help you." She took the scissors and began to cut her beard carefully. First his mustache and then the rest.  
Her hand was resting on her cheek as she worked the other side of her face.  
He could see in those eyes that she was as pensive as he was.  
When she had finished, she did not remove her hand of his cheek. And he put his hand on his and bent his head slightly, closing his eyes.  
-"Promise me that whatever happens we will not let yourself be won over by hate ..." he asked him softly.  
"-I promise you ..." she said, putting her other hand on her other cheek.  
"-If I still wanted to avenge myself, I would not be here ... Not with you ..." she told him tenderly.  
"-But if for some reason I have to return to his cursed 7 crowns one day, it will be for him and only for him ..." She took one of her hands off and laid it on her belly to designate their baby. He looked at her and answered  
"-For her, do you mean? "  
She gave him a start to smile.  
"-You see very well what I mean ..." She got up and brought the basket.  
They began to eat their meal quietly in silence.

Later in the day, Jon walked with Ghost. He was looking for Daenerys and found her busy shooting.  
She had improved over time. Although she was still far from being a sniper, she was now able to get all her arrows into the target. A target is now much further than at the beginning of his training.  
She seemed particularly motivated today. Despite the rapid exhaustion imposed on her condition, she fired a good volley of arrows without stopping.  
Pulling her relaxed when she was angry. And Jon seeing his show began to wonder if it was really a good idea to teach him how to use the bow.  
The last woman with a bow he has disappointed, riddled him with arrows in retaliation.  
But he never intended to break the heart of the woman he loved. Neither to hurt him in any way whatsoever. _Never again..._

Daenerys stopped firing when her quiver was empty. And suddenly, she quickly sat on a pile of wood in a small gasp. Jon rushed to her and asked  
"-Daenerys are you okay?  
-Yes it's ok, just your future baby is beating my liver. She held her belly with a slight grimace.  
"- does it move a lot?" He asked her not without a smile.  
"-More than yesterday and less than tomorrow ... to wonder if he is not in a hurry to go out." She put her hands on her belly.  
"- She is in a hurry to discover the world ... Not too early, young girl ..." He leaned over and laid a kiss on the clothes that covered his swollen belly.  
"-You're incorrigible Jon ..." she said, straightening him. He was laughing.  
How long had she been pregnant now? six? seven moons? or maybe a little more? It was difficult for them to tell. Any notion of time had eluded them since long before their reunion. But one thing was certain, her belly never stopped growing.  
He caressed it gently with one hand when Daenerys asked him softly.  
"-Do not you mind it being a bastard?"  
Jon's mood changed suddenly. Passing from jovial to more scowling. He licked his lower lip, hesitating to answer and told him  
"- Here people do not have the notion of bastardy then ...  
He was silent for a moment. Jon did not dare look in her eyes as he spoke. She also fled her eyes as if they were both a little afraid of the reaction of the other.  
"- You know if I had not discovered for our links ... I think I would have married you anyway ... Child or not ... And even if we had discovered it rather ... I would like to believe that I would have could do it too ... But now it's too late for that, I think ... "  
Since the free people have no priest or even the true notion of marriage, and the south has condemned them to exile and oblivion, this option was not really possible for them...  
As he thought, she just took her hand in his and told him  
"-I'd like to believe it's not too late ..."  
She brought her body close to hers and rested her head on his shoulder in a hug. He appreciated the moment by telling himself. _Me too ... I would like to believe that it is not too late ..._  
He did not answer and just hugged him. One thing was sure for him, it was never too late to just love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter to transition; then the "hello" of Bran will not really pausing a problem on the therm? it's just to be able to bounce back on the southern situation.  
Because I made this fic also to get rid of this band of traitor.  
So the next chapter will be a bit special.


	20. Meanwhile in the south

The council was gathered around the table of Dragonstone, at least most of the councilor.  
The king was absent just like Ser Davos who had disappeared since the riots of of the capital, and Samwell Tarly who needed to mourn after his wife's miscarriage.  
The others were gathered to discuss the best solution to calm the chaos.  
Lord Tyrion undertook to share the news of the day with the other urgent advisers:  
"- Well, as you all know, we have a hard time getting the obedience of many lords ...  
-No kidding ?! "Cut the master of coins in a sarcastic tone.  
The king's hand preferred not to note this remark and continued.  
"- ... So, the loyalist in the Riverruns managed to push the rebelles pro Targaryen lords back to the twins. They locked themselves there. There we could besiege them easily, but that would mobilize too much man and we could not defend ourselves against the king of the East ...  
\- Could not we ask Jon Snow for help? it is them they want to place on the throne. If he became our supporter, we could bring them back under our bosom without problem ... "suggested Lord Connigton, the new master of the whisperers.  
"-Well we think about it, but the king strive to find him ... withe no succesful " replied Lord Tyrion. Lord Connigton contented himself with murmuring, for himself, in reply.  
"-What am I serving ..."  
The lord hand continued.  
"- Apart from that it seems that the Dornians who attack the region of the steps ... Lord baratheon to already begin to mobilize his troops in the Mountains ...  
\- It's rather that woman who did that ... We all know that it is she who wears the culote ... "Re-interrupted Lord Blackwater, without anyone raising again.  
"-Can we ask the help of the knights of the val to at least take care of the Targaryen loyalists?" Suggested Brienne.  
"-Hela not really. Replied the hand. "-The val did what he does best in case of conflict: lock himself in his mountains and wait for it to pass ... We can not count on them ... As for the Ironborns impossible for us to build a fleet since the disappearance of our master of ship and especially by the capture of the city by its revolutionaries. The only thing we can do is hope that they will continue to work on the north ...  
Besides, when is he capital, master whisperer?"  
Asked the hand.  
"- Well since she came under the control of her very self-appointed duty-bearer. They officially proclaimed the beginning of the people's reign ...   
We discovered that they were financed by lords who have yet pledged allegiance to us. Apparently this would want the king to disappear as soon as possible, hoping for them to take the vacant place ...  
But fortunately for us their revolutionary movement is limited to the capital and our enemys see them also a very bad eye ....  
Similarly for all his red priests who invade us.   
The faith of Seven do not like them very much. And since some is starting to climb into the graces of the greats lords and to make himself adept among the people ... I suggest waiting until he solve the problem there between them ...  
-You suggest waiting for the rebels to kill each other to defeat the winner while he recovers ?!" Ser Brienne asked, rather shocked by this idea.  
"- Well that would be the wisest solution for us ... Despite your relative success in bailing out our coffers until then, our finances are not in good shape is not Ser Blackwater?  
-we do not have money !!!" He says to her soberly.  
"- Yes ... So it would probably be more judicious to wait for the right moment to strike ... As for his religious conflicts. Even though King Jaehaerys had guaranteed everyone the freedom of worship . I fear that the shadow of a religious war is looming on the horizon ... "  
The king's hand took a moment to reflect and said:  
"- Well what worries me the most are these betrayals from our supporters ... We can not do without their armies or lose the territories they control ... even if it is only facade. I would send them a royal stamp asking them to keep their troops at the borders to the west. If they are to be mobilized, as far as it is useful and as far as possible from us ... "  
At that moment the king arrived in the room, carried by a guard to cross the stairs. They all got up.  
"- Your grace !! we were just talking strategy ... Did you manage to find your brother or Ser Davos? we just know that Jon Snow was spotted at Eastwatch some time ago but no more ... "  
He replied with a voice without emotion "- Yes."  
This was his only answer . Then He made them notice  
"-Samwell is not here ...  
-No, your grace ... after the untimely loss of her dead daughter and all her events, he still needed time to ...  
"-Tell him to be ready tomorrow ..." Bran chopped coldly. They looked at him dubiously.  
"-We need a great master ..." he continued in an ever colder tone.  
"-You will find one at the citadel. Samwell intervenes . He was standing in the doorway.  
"-I'm not even a Meastre. I have not even forged one link and it is up to the citadel to decide which normally will become big meastre. They repudiated me from the first day ... And I never knew what to do with this post ... Moreover since the miscarriage of gily, I ... I can not do it anymore ... Your Grace I would like to return to Hornhill ... »  
\- you ... you can not leave us now ... Not in the middle of this chaos ... Moreover your fief is under enemy control!" Lord Connigton reminded him sternly.

"-My stuff are already ready for departure, I'm embarking tonight. Here I am only a man lost to the abyss of war. And it's my sister who controls the domain. She will never hurt me." Sam answered him.  
"-We can not stop you from leaving, forcing yourself to stay will just cause more harm than good ..." the king said in a voice still without a soul. " - have a nice trip. "  
"-Are you sure? it is dangerous to go to sea with the ironborns who prowl and Lord Redwyne who can blockade us at any moment ... "Added the hand.  
Samwell tarly did not respond to this warning instead he would turn around and just say  
"-Goodbye, sir, my respect my king ... And good luck in the coming war ..." That's all he says before he leaves.  
Bran then spoke, still without emotion:  
"- Jon, he recover his dragon ...  
-You found him so ... And he would have recovered Drogon ... At least now we know where he is, and that proves that the queen is beautiful is dead, because a dragon can not ...  
"-It's not Drogon, he found Rhaegal ..." The raven king cut him off.  
A moment of silence followed.  
" - How? What ? I saw him die ... "asked Tyrion.  
"-I do not know ... Something has escaped me ... Something I can not find ..." replied Bran the broken  
"-But what about Daenerys? do we know if she is alive? what she does ? We lost his dragon for the last time above Volantis ... And we know the powers of the priests of this city ... If the rumors are true then ... " Do not dare to finish the master of the whisperers.  
The king calmly spoke  
"-I can not see her either. My vision is cloudy as time passes ... Another form of magic prevents me from using my power ... "  
The king's hand said then  
"-It's more than embarrassing, we need to know if she's still alive, and especially where her dragon is. If we can not tell you about your power we will have to use spy reports and stories of sailors ... But stories of flying monster or body find devouring and charring by supernatural creatures, it comes 20 per day, and 4 corners of the world ... Hopefully we can succeed in find the truth e in a short time. "  
Lord Connigton intervenes  
"-Besides speaking of burning, many weirwood that you ordered to plant were burned by both the seven or the followers of the red god. You hate it and the only thing they agree on..  
Even if his trees would have needed several centuries before becoming an adult, it's still very annoying for your power ... As for the money we invested in ... "

He took a moment to think Tyrion suddenly said:  
«- Another form of magic ... The dragon queen in Volantis ... Your sacred trees burned ... I have the impression that his preachers of the cult of R'hllor are not here by chance ...  
-And what do you suggest doing?" Ser Brienne asked.  
"-Act." said Bran coldly. "- Prevent them from preaching, drive them out of the realm, kill them if necessary ..." They all fixed him with a look rather worried by his order. But no one dared to dispute.  
Especially since priests tended to glorify Daenerys in their preaching and to blame the king and his power for the destruction of the capital .nother moment of silence followed. Until the king says:  
"-I have to leave now ... Come and see me if you have an important things." While the guard took him in his arms to bring him back to his neighborhood Le Grand Argentier asked:  
"-And for Lord Davos?  
"-I lost him when he arrived at OldTown a few days ago ..." That's all he says before going out.  
The group is stale once they walk through the door. The hand began to speak again:  
"-Where were we ... Yes! So our best ally, Lord Malister will come in a few days to join us. He and also a representative of the iron bank.  
Between the imprints of my sister, the cost of reconstruction and wars, The treasure we had to abandon by abandoning capital ... we do not have much money in the coffers of the kingdom. Lord blackwater I hope you are ready ?  
"-Of course ..." the lords of coins replied kindly.  
"-Well then I think we will have to try negotiations too. I will soon be talking to those resisters of duty ... We will surely find a common ground with them ... They are convinced that I am only a manipulator who has placed the king on his throne to take power once Daenerys out -Game. But I'm sure I can convince them otherwise ...  
And when in the case of the north ...  
"-If I can afford what's happening up there is not our problem, they're independent ..." Lord Connigton cut him.  
"- Certainly ... but it is always important to know what is happening around home ... And it is still the sister of our king ...  
-Wait if you really had to take care of her I would have answered her letters. " Said Lord Blackwater. The hand asked him:  
"What letters?  
-Sshe did not stop asking for provisions and men for her kingdom ... I did not answer anything because is independent kingdom ... »  
The Lord Hand uttered a peeved expression.  
"-Even if we can not allow him to provide resources for the moment, you should have told me about it."   
Ser bron just gave him a polite nod in reply.  
"-So I said, the Ironborns have calmed their attacks on the north, thanks to the intervention of Rylen Snow. He have would even find a way to feed the peasants through an ingenious system of syrup recovery of certain tree essence ...  
He is gaining popularity to the loan of lords and the common people by the day, so he could almost dismiss Sansa Stark ... I will ask the king to monitor more ... We are not sure he will be our ally…  
-Speaking of Lady Stark," added the master of the whisperers. "Spy reports have confirmed to me that she has asked her uncle Edmure for help against the looters. The latter would have soberly told him that he would follow his first advice and, " he would sit"  
. He say that he had enough to manage between the rebels and the fernés and that the North as an independent kingdom, had no account to ask him…  
-That seems to me to be a polite way to send him to get fucked ...  
\- At least this one replied, the Val remains systematically silent to all the letters sent to him, as to our own letters elsewhere. Because the master of coins did not see fit to warn us that we were solicited.  
Besides, why are you dealing with this?" Asked the master of the spies with disdain.  
"- And seeing that the great master was not available it took someone to take care of it ..."  
The king's hand was unhappy at such a debacle. He thought that doing things this way would be a good idea, but the situation in Westeros has never been so bad in all of his history.   
He simply says:  
"- I'll talk to the king of the north case by tonight ... Anyone have anything else to add if not? "  
nobody answered.  
"-Well the meeting is over!" And they dispersed.


	21. Wild Life

The days quietly continued to flow. Since that famous dream Jon had made, without anything else coming to disturb their new life.  
Both were just trying not to think about the problems and just appreciate the moment present.

Daenerys sat quietly on a rock by the river.

A beautiful spring day covered them today. And She was resting after picking some fruits and hulls clingings to the hedges that borders the shore. Some children had helped her in this task.  
The girls here loved spending time with Daenerys. Especially when she told them stories about her travels and adventures.

Jon was busy trying to catch fish in the river, with the help of a harpoon and Ghost.  
His attempts were mostly unsuccessful, but he still managed to catch some of them.

While he was foot and shirtless in the water. Daenerys wondered how he could stand the cold of the river.  
Even if the snow had melted and the sun was timidly appearing in the sky, it seemed to her, still too cold. But Jon did not seem to care.

Daenerys watched the children playing on the other side of the river.  
She was already imagining her child doing the same at the water's edge, bickering with other children of her age, playing to fight against older kids ...  
A vision of perfect happiness ...  
She heard Drogon flying away, the one if he had to come back from his hunt. She saw him passing the cliffs with great elk in his jaws.

Daenerys watched life blossom around her and told herself that she had probably never enjoyed life so much since she was here.  
She could feel her baby wagging more and more often and hard, in her belly, over time and it was swelling her heart.  
He must be in a hurry to go out. When she put her hand on her stomach she saw that Jon had managed to catch another catch.  
He approached her and the fish basket next to her.

And she took the opportunity to see him arrive to admire his body beautifully siclé and covered with traces of battle. She bit her lower lip and fixed her perfect muscles to contract, when he noticed it and told him.  
"- my eyes are higher! " He say. "-Do you admire the view?" He asked with a smile.

He put the fish with the others in the basket.

"-A little ..." she replied . He approached and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

«- I really like what I see you know ...» say Daenerys

She ran a hand through her hair and said with a sweet voice.

«- I love her pretty curls in which I can pass my fingers, I love this manly beard that tickles me when she goes inside mess thighs, I love this pretty mouth when she kissed me at the bottom ... »  
Her fingers slid on every part of the body she pointed to him. Fortunately for them, the children were busy far enough not to notice what she was doing to Jon.

She continued her exploration on her body while talking.

"-...I also like those strong arms and muscular torso that hold me in place when you make love to me, I love her scars that I can kiss one after the other, I also particularly like getting this ass of god of sex ... »  
She grabbed her butt while she spoke And leaned over to finish

"- And I love more than all this pretty cock that you have, that makes me scream every night ..."  
She pulled her head to look him straight in the eye, he wore an amusing smile. He knew that his pregnant hormones were playing tricks on them. At times Daenerys was in great need of love and did not hesitate to point him out.

She stepped forward a little to kiss him. Their lips joined and their tongues mingled. When she let go of her mouth after several seconds she tells him

"- I would go fishing too if I had no other project for you ... And also if it was hotter ...

"-She's too cold for a southern girl ..." Jon told him.  
She put her hand on his chest and answered him.

"- Well, I think we've had this conversation before ... So ..." And their kiss started again. Always so passionate.

Around them the wind was blowing in a light breeze, in childs was laughing in the distance and the sound of the water flowing was soothing.

They kissed for a long time before letting go, to get some fresh air.  
Turning, they saw that they were being watched.  
Ghost was sitting in the water, a fish wriggling in the jaws. Fixing them with her big red eyes, her head turned slightly to the right.

Jon knelt down in front of him and said:

"-Come on, big boy ..." reaching out to get the fish.

The wolf climbed to the shore and put the fish on the ground next to the basket. He took a moment to shake himself, splashing Jon and Daenerys briskly.

They laughed together. She felt good with him. His remorse had almost disappeared. But he still had worries engraved deep in his heart. The biggest is that her baby does not survive childbirth, or that she does not survive herself to see it grow.

Jon had tried to reassure her, telling her that nothing would happen, that she would not be alone.  
That their child was fine. What she could confirm herself, he spent whole nights hopping on his bladder and punch into his other organs.  
A dragon's cry was heard as they made their way home. While the two monsters flew over the valley, she watched them doing aerial pirouettes of all kinds.

The warmer the weather, the more Rhaegal and Drogon became active. Daenerys was very fond of seeing them fly and happy, but worried that he would get too much notice or that they would accidentally attack innocent people.

On his way back to the village, Jon gave the fish basket directly to an old woman from the village who specialized in butchering. That if it was too old to fight but still particularly skilled with a knife.

As soon as he had his hands free Jon took Daenerys in his arms. He knew that his condition tired her enormously, but had a purpose to accomplish before pushing to rest. More carnal projects.

When he lifted her from the ground she gave a little cry of surprise but did not struggle. He brought her inside and laid her on the bed.

Some quick movements on her part to remove her layers of clothes and she was already naked in front of him. He licked his lips with a hungry look and plunged between his legs.

She moaned instantly. He glowed every inch of his intimacy while she squirmed with pleasure.  
Quickly he resigned himself to grab his hips with both hands to prevent him from struggling further. She wrapped her hands in her hair and pulled them to where she needed him most. But he refused to be content to lick her pussy up and down while drinking copiously her juice.  
"- Jon ... I beg you ..." She was moaning. But he did not listen, restraining himself from continuing his languorous torture.  
When, after several minutes to make it struggle, he finally decided to tackle his clit.  
Pulling out the little swollen button with his teeth he sucked it like a baby as she screamed with pleasure. She began to be troubled when he inserted two fingers into her, then three.  
It did not last very long from that moment. When he made rounds leaning with his tongue on her.  
She exploded in a powerful orgasm, splashing happily Jon's face in passing.

He then got up and licked his lips and admired his work. She was exhausted but happy, lying on the bed.

"- I think it'll be fine for now ... Now rest ..." He tells her by putting a blanket over her.

Indeed, she was indeed not unhappy to be able to repaid just after such an orgasm.  
Even if she wanted to return the favor, she was too tired to do that right away. And Jon knew it.  
Daenerys had just enough time to respond with a smile that she pushed a little "oh" of pain while putting a hand on her belly.  
Jon immediately approached her and asked him:  
"-Who's Dany?" it's not right?  
-If it's okay," she replied. "-It's just that I think you disturbed your baby ... he dances ..."  
Jon smiled at him and also put his hand on his stomach. Feeling her child stir inside the belly of the woman he loves.  
After a while to appreciate the moment she ends up telling him.

«- I like so much to feel him moving ... to know that he is well ... that he is alive ...  
-Well about Dany ... »He tells her to reassure her.  
She was still naked and lying on the bed as he caressed her belly. She already felt her baby begin to calm inside her.

"- Jon. I would like to say thank you ...  
-Thank you ? why this ... "he was rather surprised that they told him that.  
«- Thank you for making my dream of one day a family possible ... to bring a child alive ... I thought for so long that it was impossible ... but yet ...»  
She had almost a tear at the corner of her eye.

He, answered him just with a small smile.  
"-I told you that the witch was not a reliable source of information ... Go rest now. "

The time for Jon to put a light kiss on his head, that his eyelids were already heavy.

He tells her just before leaving.  
"-Rest, I'll come back to you ..." He winked at her and she fell asleep. Beginning to dream.

Often she had a nightmare of being burned by all the people she once loved; or to be stabbed by his own reflection, his eyes filled with sadistic joy.  
But this time everything was more peaceful.  
She remembered walking for a long time in the middle of a snowy but strangely hot place. The sun was shining brightly when it arrived in front of what appeared to be the remains of a burnt tree, small bones of what appeared to be birds were scattered all around.

His stem had collapsed on a kind of stone mausoleum, breaking it completely.  
She approached slowly to touch it and that's when something melted from the sky directly on the fallen tree.  
It was a huge white dragon. His scales were purer than snow, shining like the sun and his wings were almost transparent.

She did not move, he stared at her for a moment and unfolded her large wings. He made them beat and cleared all the snow on the ground.  
Underneath was a fresco depicting men and women with silver hair, some wore wreaths, others armor or precious objects such as dragon eggs. They must be powerful kings. She says to herself.

She thinks it must surely be her ancestors, It would not be the first time she was doing this kind of dream. He or she met someone she had never known before.

The dragon, still perching above her, uttered a loud cry and when he was about to spit his breath to the sky, she woke up. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the hut above her.

Daenerys looked around quickly, candles lit on the side of the bed, just above the chest containing the eggs. She stared at the ceiling, thinking back to her dream. She felt her baby stir in her at that moment but eventually went back to sleep in a dreamless sleep this time.


	22. The world can be burn

Time has passed, The weeks have been chained, without any external event coming to disturb the quiet life of Jon.  
It was a long time since neither he nor Daenerys had any more news from the south.  
But he no longer cared for anything that could happen there. So not having information did not bother them that much.

The day was already well underway and Jon was coming back from a big hunt made with Ghost, Rhaegal and all the other hunters of the clan.

Today they had a rather special plan for herds of reindeer going back north, with the weather warming up.  
Their goal today was to capture some live specimens for rearing.   
Not a whole herd but a good dozen would already be a good pledge.  
Jon's role in this matter; mounted on the back of his dragon, he had to fold the animals to the different trap that will be used for their capture.

From the sky he could easily spot them, follow them, distance them, or fold small groups that disperse when the flock panics.  
Once spotted the reindeer were turned down to a sort of enclosure hidden by thickets.

The hunters, still on the ground, hounded them, prevented the dispersal of the flock and attached the captured specimens.  
At the end of this adventure they managed to capture a good twenty individuals. They tied them together and brought them back to the village. Pulling them behind the horses with ropes.

Jon came back on Rhaegal's back when everything was over. Daenerys did not participate in this expedition.  
She was getting closer and closer to the end of her pregnancy and had to take care of herself.

Jon knew that in a very short time he would finally get to meet his child. This idea terrified him as much as it existed.  
He had sworn to himself to do everything in his power to be a good father, despite his errors and his inexperience.

Finally the group arrived in the direction of the fort. Jon followed them from afar.  
Of course with Rhaegal they could have easily outdistanced them.  
But the dragon also needed to eat. So you make a detour for him to feed.

When they finally landed, Jon wanted to go directly back to Daenerys. He expected her to be in bed keeping up her strength.  
Instead, when he arrived, he saw her, visibly busy, just outside the door of their cottage, painting the wood of the cottage door.  
She was accompanied by one of the village girls. A child of about ten years old.

That if had braided hair like Daenerys. In his locks of haires were scattered paint stains. And both laughed as she spread a red color on the cottage door.

Daenerys also had his hair splattered with paint and spoke aloud of his travels.  
"- ... as big as a mountain with a huge harpy of gold standing on top of it ... well, it was before I threw it down ..." Daenerys said.  
The little girl exclaimed "- You killed a harpy !!! too strong !!!  
\- No I did not kill a harpy it was just a statue ... but I had to face her servants ... "As she was about to continue her story. She finally notices Jon.

The two girls turned around to look at Jon behind her. The painting was almost finished and Daenerys had a little on the face. Jon tells him  
"- Dany ... what are you doing?  
-I paint, why?" She said quietly before turning to finish her work.  
"- You should rest ... You know that the big day is fast approaching ..." Jon spoke with a touch of worry in his voice.  
"-I know Jon, but I'm tired of having to sit, wait and do nothing else ..." she told him as if she had disappointed him.  
"-I just need to do something, to spend time ...... It's not much, but I am bored, and do things with my hands, prevents me from thinking too much ..." she continued to paint.

-I know well, I do worry for anything ... Excuse me ... "He approached, stuck to his back and gently paused his hands around the bump of his belly.  
"- This is the first time for me you know ... I never even thought I would ever be facing this situation, so ...  
\- I'm very scared too, Jon ... " she cut him" - But I'm trying not to focus on my fear ... That's why I painting... "

He was silent for a moment. He knew very well that from both of them, she was the most prey to fear.  
The fear that his child will not survive the test of birth. Especially since she had already lost her first baby ...

Jon, him, was afraid of losing them both, but still remained more confident about the future of their small family.  
He had to be, he was the pillar, the protector of this family. If he did not stay strong, who would?

Always glued to her, he watched her finish painting the last places.  
When her task was almost finished, she put her brush in the red ocher pot held by the little girl. She used it to make paintings on her face with her fingers. Daenerys smiled at him and they watched her runwith the pot in her hands.  
She looked at her own hands to realize she was dirty with her activity.  
Jon was still wrapped around her, his head now resting on his shoulder.  
She just smirked a little before telling him:

"-I think I'll need to clean myself up ... Do you want to come with me?"  
-Evidly ... »he said gently stroking his hips.

And they both headed for the hot springs.  
They saw Ghost wander not far away on the way but he did not follow them.

Arriving at the pool level, Daenerys undressed first to quickly return to the comfort of the water.  
Jon watched as he took off his own clothes.

His belly was huge and covered with stretch marks, his hair was all stained red, her breasts were heavy, venous and falling but he found it absolutely beautiful.

Maybe even more than ever.  
The only shadow on the picture of her beauty was the scar he had made under her breast.  
A dull ache came back every time he saw it. But fortunately very quickly eclipsed by their exchange of desire and love that followed each time she undressed.

They both knew that they should avoid making love until she gave birth, and even after that to rest. But the desire was sometimes too strong.

He ends up joining her in the water. Jon sat on the edge of the pool and took a piece of cloth in his hand. He installed Daenerys between his legs and began to rub and massage it everywhere.  
His head, his shoulders bulging belly, the inside of her thighs. She particularly liked that and always let him take care of her, as she gently closed her eyes to relax.

When he had finished his task after several minutes, he kissed the top of his skull.  
They then stayed for a long time, resting there, sitting down to rest and enjoying the wellness of this place. Before Daenerys turns towards him, and straddles his pelvis to kissed him passionately.

He answered as early as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues mixing and their hands exploring each other's skin.  
While Jon was blazing with passion, at one point he heard a slight noise.  
He opened an eye slightly and saw that a white owl was watching them from the edge of the pool.  
_It's just an owl_ ...thought Jonbefore returning to his business_. Waiting for an owl ?!_

"- Them ... excuse if I bother but ..."  
When they heard Vreya's voice, they both jumped.  
Vreya could make very little noise when she walked. And Jon hated it when she came like a ghost behind him to scare him.

Jon and Daenerys were still in the pool, glued together with a look a little surprised and embarrassed. While the teenager, did not seem to mind disturbing them in such a compromising position.

Fortunately for them, water and steam prevented anyone from seeing what was beneath the surface. But the situation was still embarrassing as possible.

The girl then spoke of what led her to disturb them:  
"-So I just bother you for say, There are men who have come . He's looking for you Jon, I think it's southern guys... "

At his words they froze on the spot. Someone came from the south for him, and it certainly was not to greet him.

They both knew that day would not end. But not so soon. He felt the palpable apprehension of Daenerys, in his way of clinging to him.  
Without further ado he came out of the water to get dressed. He heard Vreya make a quiet remark on his buttocks when he passed by her, but did not lift it.

His thoughts were too busy with the idea of this unexpected visit. Who was it ? And what would he do if he saw Daenerys? He was going to have to manage it quickly and well to send them home as soon as possible.

He asked Vreya, "-What did you tell them?  
-Nothing, it's them who spoke ... »  
Daenerys also came out of the water after him, and both of them began to dress quickly to handle this situation.  
As they made their way to the rendezvous point. Jon called Ghost. That if it came to the small too from the woods. Then he tells Daenerys.  
"- Go inside and especially whatever happens does not come out until I come to get you. Ghost will stay with you ... "

She nodded as he continued to walk quickly. On arriving, Daenerys steered quickly towards the chalet and disappeared inside, without anyone seeing it.  
Jon, with his hand on the handle of his sword, headed for the group of curious people who were at the entrance of the village.

There He jostled somebody and found a knight's hilt with some horses. There was five man, more a man with a big black dress. 

He recognized the coat of arms of the hightower house, a big all-white, The horse of the house Braken. One had a coat of arms that he did not recognize with four shell Jacque shell on purple background. The others did not wear a coat of arms.  
There was also an old acquaintance with them: Ser Davos.  
Some members of the group knelt on seeing him arrive. And greeted him with a:  
"- King Aegon ..." He did not respond to their allegations. He did not even want to tell them it was not worth it, he just wanted him to go away. Instead he asked them dryly:

"-What are you doing here?" He asked them the question even though he knew very well why, in truth.  
"-We come to seek the rightful king ..." answered one of the knights, the one with the coat of arms of the House Braken.

"-The raven king has plunged the country into chaos. Every lord has gone to war with all his neighbors, and conflicts are becoming more violent day by day ... what remains of the usurper's council can no longer hold anything. We are coming for a king to restore peace and prosperity to Westeros ... "

Just after listening to their beautiful words Jon simply turned to leave saying.  
"-Well, you did not find it ..."  
Ser Davos ran almost behind him to catch him and told him

"- Listen, it's very important ... Can we speak privately? If you please, "he asked him, as he watched the savages gather around them.  
"-What can that do me? I was sent here for life by King Bran. Even if I wanted it I can not come back." Jon snapped back.  
"  
-He's just a usurper, he had no right to send you here. Especially since the north was independent when they made that decision and you never stopped being the rightful leader. Even if the decision of independence did not return to your sister, he accepted it and de facto give up all authority over you." -Retorted the Knight Hightower.

"-Jon had a brief moment of silence. It's true he had no right to send him here, Jon only accepted that there was nothing left for him in the south except for terrible memories. But instead of answering them he said soberly:  
"- Leave ..." Before heading to the center of the village.

Even if he did not want to come here to the base, Jon has to accept for a reason; he never wanted to be in the midst of the plots and intrigues that broke him. But now the lords come to get it themselves to throw it in. He would almost want to call Rhaegal to settle their account. But he was not like that. Not him, and especially not after King's landing.  
He just wanted his lords to leave where they came from. But they were not goingnot going to give up easily ..  
.  
Ser Davos then tells him:  
"- Would not have come here if we did not have a very good reason ...  
\- And I also have my reasons not to listen to you, I know what is happening in the south. That my brother had to flee the capital, that the war broke out, that my sister risks dismissal because of her pride and her incompetence ... And you know what? all this is not my problem ... "

The onions knight caught him by the arm and replied with an indignant air.  
"-What are you talking about ?! The Jon I knew would never have left an entire country and his family at war, if he could do anything against it. So listen to me ...  
-No you will listen to me !!! "Jon yelled at them almost disappointed. "The man you knew disappeared the day he had to kill the woman he loved with his own hands.  
I killed myself as much as I killed her !!!!! So do not ask me to go back home to perform a dumb duty , I already suffered too much for a lifetime ! "

He has never shouted so much anger on a person of all his life.

As if he was externalizing some of the rage he had locked up under a lead screed in his heart since birth. 

He took a moment to breathe and calm down.

"-I do not know why but the gods have given me a chance to buy me back ... and I do not intend to spoil it again ..."

At this moment the black-robed man intervened.  
"-If R'hllor has brought you all three limbo it's for a reason ... And if he's guiding us so far is that there must be one too ..."

They all turned to look at him. He took off his hood to reveal the face of a young man, clean shaven, dark hair and short, his skin was slightly tanned and he had Valyrian runes tattoos on all screwing. A pendant with a red stone shone around his neck.

The other members of the visitor group did not seem to understand what he was talking about. Jon felt a strange shiver through his spine.  
All three ...

_Would he know that Daenerys is here? that she is pregnant? he must, it was the red priests who saved her..._ Jon's fingers tightened on his sword. Until Ser Davos understands and asks:

"- The dragon queen is alive? we got wind of history about it but ... "

He did not have time to finish his sentence as Jon drew his sword. The other savages did the same and soon the small group of adventurers was surrounded.

The blade pointed against the old knight's throat, who was once was his adviser and friend. Jon said softly:  
" - Go away." By articulating each word. The situation was about to degenerate from one second to the next.

"-She's here, is not she? " Ser Davos added. Jon felt a rage and an immense worry invade his blood. He had never known that.  
He did not want to kill his old friends, but the instinct to protect his family and anger was stronger than anything. At the moment when he wanted to knock with a blow of a sword The red priest spoke:

"-We do not want you any harm, we want only talk, only see you.   
It is useless to shed blood here... it is already flowing so muchevery evry day, in this strange country. "  
For a strange reason the voice of the priest calmed him a little. He lowered his sword without sheathing her.  
The man continued.

"-Excuse our impertinence, i'm called Aros. Humble worshiper of the master of light. We know what really happened on that day at king's landing, we also know that your brother's involvement in that, that's why we came here ... "

Jon looked at them suspiciously for a very long time, and sheathed his sword; the others did the same for most of them.  
"-So you know?" He asked incredulously.  
"-Not really the details, but yes," answered one of the unnamed knights. "In the meantime listen, I understand that you wish to hear nothing from us. But we ride hard to come here. Can you at least grant us asylum for one night?" Added the man.

Jon looked at them for a moment and said.

"-You will leave tomorrow morning. " It was not a question.

He did not want to see them more than he needed to, but he could not let them leave without hearing their version of the story. Especially that of sorcerer of fire.

Then He waited for everyone to disperse before joining Daenerys.  
She waited wisely inside the hut, Ghost has his side and a Dagger in DragonGlass in his hand. When she saw Jon come home she let go the knif and they rushed for a hug.  
He explained to him everything

"- Dany, There's a red priest among them and Ser Davos too ... They know everything ... That you're here, that you're pregnant ... that everything was Bran's fault ..."

She froze in her arms as he spoke. He continued.  
"-Listen to me, they're just going to stay the night, but I promise you no one's going to hurt you." Or I would kill him with my hands. This is perhaps the opportunity to know what this damn red god is waiting for us. She did not answer him, but still nodded.  
Instead they just hugged each other harder.

He was no more delighted than she was, by this situatio. . But his instinct told him that Dany was not risking anything.

Until an idea germinated in Jon's head.


	23. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I jumped the shark

Night had fallen when they gathered. And the night is dark and full of terror, as the worshipers of R'hllor repeat. 

Daenerys was sitting next to Jon while they were in front of the fire.

The knight group was there with some other savage warriors in which Jon had particular confidence, including Tormund.  
In case things go wrong.

They knew she was here, so not worth it to hide and they insisted on seeing her.   
They wanted to be sure she was here, alive and sane...   
The thing that shocked them the most when they saw him was that she was totally pregnant

At first she did not want him to stay. But she trusted Jon and his decision. She had no real choice but to trust him anyway, given the state of her life now and the situation.  
But she figured it might be an opportunity to find out more about what the lord of the light was expecting from her child or whether those who betrayed her...

So here they are, in dead silence.   
At the beginning nobody dared to speak, until Ser Davos decided to break the silence:  
"- These are the decisions of the king bran who led to this chaos." He said, "he named the wrong people in the wrong position, and accepted things he never should have ... That's what sowed the seeds of conflict. In addition ... Despite my admiration for Stannis Baratheon, I always found that the biggest fault was his pragmatism foolproof. Sometimes to the point of lack of humanity ... But at the Bran is beyond anything ... He does not seem to care about anyone ... His inability to show empathy ... to understand others ... ... It is in part what brought us to the bottom of the chasm ... "

Jon then intervenes with a thoughtful air:  
"-His political decisions ... It's nothing compared to what he did ..." he tilted his head to look at Daenerys. He wanted to know if he could talk about that. She replied with a nod.  
So he told the story.  
"- It was he who drove Daenerys to madness ... It was he who separated us, who made him lose one to one his allies ... He encouraged the strategies that made him lose dragons and armed ... He has manipulated Tyrion by making him believe that he was a figure of wisdom and knowledge. My sisters too, knowing that Sansa would not hold his tongue would further weaken the position of Daenerys ... So he could break his spirit and take control of it ... He was the one responsible for the massacre of the capital ... It was him from the beginning ... He did that to get us out of his way ... "

The knights looked at each other in silence. Until one asks:  
"- I do not understand Why does not he start again to keep the power? "  
The red priest intervenes at this moment.  
"- For now removed from all weirwood, his power and greatly weakened. He can still see, spy, but it's no longer enough to deal with the chaos he has caused. Moreover, our presence with the rebellious lords, like little people, allows R'hllor to blind his third eye.  
But do not be fooled by him. The evil is rooted in him like the roots of an ancient tree in the earth. What he was before no longer exists, his mind is now only piece reassembly of the will of others, who have lost themselves through time, in the memory of the world ... "

They looked at the priest in silence for a moment, seeming not to have understood everything. Then Ser Davos sipped his beer and said to Jon:

"-You must come back, the kingdom needs you. Most of the lords will recognize only the authority of a legitimate king ... The others will align themselves by seeing you submit most of them and as for the separatist ... We thought to organize a marital alliance with one of the daughters of Lord Hightower ... "

Jon looked at him and held a sarcastic laugh.  
"-And you really think that I will come back like a flower, submit everyone easily, take a crown that I have always refused, succeed in establishing a lasting peace after all this in a snap. Above all, abandoning the woman I love after losing her in the worst way imaginable, when she is about to give birth to our child? "

Her grip on her has tightened. The visitors looked down, realizing that their plan would not go far. Ser Hightower intervenes  
"- Well know that the situation has changed since the last time or you learned what was happening in the south ...  
We left Oldtown to arrive here. We crossed the kingdom all along its length. We have seen the land ransacked by the war, Castles and villages looted, each mortally wary of his neighbor, revolts bursting everywhere and even religious conflicts that begin to sprout.  
When we went to Winterfell, we discovered that your sister, in addition to being disfigured during a riot, was dismissed by a Bastard who repelled the ironborns almost alone.  
He married her to keep his power in place, from what we saw he seems to be a good king.  
But your sister now has no political weight. King Rylen has the reputation of a good man, but that did not stop him from giving him a slap on the back of the head when she began to impose and to very vulgarly question his decisions publicly on the day they received us ...

"-She called him a fool in front of his whole court. And he retorted by a 'silence woman * while giving him a pat ..." said another knight.

Daenerys was struggling to hold back a smile from this news. Give him some slap: that's what Jon should have done a long time ago ... She asked:

"-How is she disfigured?

-Well when she was at WhiteHarbour, sreceived a shovel in the face during a riot. His nose has broken but poorly healed. She now looks like she has a snout of pig.  
His jaw and arch were also broken, leaving him scarred. And it shamefully ruins the right eye, making it almost blind of it.  
It seems that after this event she could not talk for almost a month ... it was to play in its downfall in my opinion. No longer able to order during a debacle is very bad ... "

Daenerys could hardly hold back his smile, hiding it timidly with this hand.  
It's like a dream coming true ... she thought. She regretted so much for not being there to see that. After all the misfortunes that this woman has caused to them, destiny has avenged them ...

Maybe Jon is right in the end, that there is a good form of justice ... Fortunately for her, he did not look at her and did not see his contentment to hear that. Even though he must have known.  
He does not react to this news. Instead he would ask

"-And Arya you have news of her? "  
"-Alas, we have not heard from her since she left Oldtown. I'm afraid like so much else before her. She never comes back from the sea of the sunset ... "  
Jon kills himself for a moment of sadness. A priori it was the only member of his family that had not betrayed her ...

Ser Davos watched his air scowl and continued the story:

"- Otherwise during our stay at Winterfell, we learned that Lord Tyrion was captured by the Ironborns, as he was traveling to King's Landing to negotiate with leaders of rebels.  
The IronBborns are particularly vicious. They attacked his ship taking advantage of the fog that encompassed the strait. And torturing the infirm and the dwarves is a national sport at their home.  
They practice something they call the kiss of water. It consists of simulating a drowning with only a jump of water, a towel and a slightly inclined board.

But they would seem to have weary off of him. They would have sliced his tongue before wanted to sell it to the highest bidder ... "

Daenerys's smile stopped when he heard that. Even for him who had made him lose his wars and betrayed, he who had only had ideas that resulted in his loss, he who had made released his enemies under his nose ... 

Now he pays the price of betrayal but that disturbs her somewhat strangely. She looked down in discomfort.

Sansa, although she too had received a feedback from things, was probably fine. She still lived in her castle like the precious little girl she was, and her disfigurement did not stop her from continuing to live normally, while he ...  
Nobody seemed to be watching her react to this news, and everyone was listening to the rest of the story.  
"- ... After a tense negotiation, He was finally redeemed by Western lords, those if found guilty of high treason, felony and parricide. He was sentenced to be Hanged, drawn and quartered... "  
Jon and Daenerys simultaneously grimaced pain, hearing that he was sentenced to such a horrible sentence. Even Daenerys found that this punishment was particularly cruel even for him.  
Tormund asked. "- What is that ? "  
The knight with the shell answered him:

"-Well, this is a method of execution reserved for the guilty of high treason in the western lands. It dates from before the conquest and was abolished by the dragon kings ... it consists of dragging on the ground naked a man until his place of execution.   
To hang him several times, each time cutting the rope when he is about to lose consciousness. Then he is branded on several points of the body with hot iron, then in the end he is castrated, disemboweled and it is quarterly, before finally beheaded ... "

One of the knights added:  
"-And once you're dead, we impales your pieces on the gates of the city until the scavengers make it all disappear ..."  
For a moment A silence settled by speaking of such an atrocious death. But that did not prevent Ser Braken from adding an anecdote for the least sordid.

"-It would even appear that the executioner would add after the decapitation : we tried everything to make it grow but in vain ..."   
the wildlings present have laughed at hearing this anecdote. But not Daenerys.  
After everyone has finished laughing about it Ser Davos continued:

"-And as for the lord of coins, well. Even before all these dramas arrive, he has shown himself to be of rare incompetence. He borrowed without counting with different bank of the free cities. Of course, he never intend to repay a single coins.  
He reportedly fatally stabbed a representative of the iron bank that he found too insistent to be reimbursed. Then it fled in the middle of the night for free cities. Not without taking away half of the money left in the crown and the wife of Lord Malister, their best ally ... The lord hand was furious when he learned that ..." there was a littel moment of silence.

\- The rats leave the ship ... " Said Daenerys without realizing that she was speaking out loud. They all stared at her for a moment before Jon intervened.  
"-And what happened to Sam ?  
-Well his wife had a miscarriage a month before the therm ... He started depressing since. The citadel regularly sending messages to repudiate him did not help him to feel better. Lord Stark told us that he too would have left the ship as well and returned to his castel... "

Daenerys was slightly anxious when he spoke of miscarriage. But did his best to show nothing. Jon stopped for a moment and paused another question.  
"-But tell me Ser Davos, you were the master of the ships and advise the king. And you're not the type of men who betrayed, why did you leave him too?

\- Because I saw this seen what gave his reign in just six months, because he is devoid of emotion, and because I know that it is always the people who pay the price of wars.  
Everyone here represents a faction ready to support you. We need your help ... The kingdom needs you ... Your family needs you ....   
Know that your sister has begged us to bring you back so that you can help her to regain to the north. She gave us this letter, to tell you that all her letters or she begging the help of the other lords, are unanswered. And that you are his last hope ... "

It's only been six months ... Said Daenerys. It seemed to him that all this came from another life. Enfaite, for her it was the case.

He handed the letter to Jon. Jon looked her, look for a moment at the wax seal whit a sigil of wolf, and without even opening threw her into the fire.

Then he says while the letter was starting to burn  
"- My family ... The kingdom ... We're talking about his people who betrayed me, hated me, and Bannished me?  
I thought to trust my brother and sister, but it was they who hit me the firsts.   
More than any other person, they knew my weaknesses and instead of supporting me, they used it to betrayed me ... They wanted crowns and are not fucked to know what to do once they have it, it's not my problem!

Bran is no longer the happy child I have known and he is now only a soulless specter in a broken body. He had a power that made him almost omniscient. The little he did with it only destroyed our lives, and delivered thousands of people to death. Then he banished me to the ends of the world to be sure that I am not an embarrassment to his reign. Finally we must believe that it was not enough!

And for Sansa; She was already taking herself for the great queen of the north as soon as we took over Winterfell, she betrayed my trust after 5 minutes when I gave her my secret.  
She plotted against her queen, the woman I loved, because she hated her for no reason.  
What pushed him a little closer to the edge and forced me to kill her with my hands.  
She let me be banished without saying anything... On the contrary, she was already preparing her coronation before she knew what the unsulied was planning to do with me ....  
Sansa has always claimed to be strong and steward ! Well, let her be, and she does not make me pissed!!"

Jon was screaming almost in anger.  
"- My brother and died well before I found him, even if it is not physically! My sister has disappeared at sea, from what you told me! And my other sister, the more I think about it, the more I realize that she has never considereration for me, only the moment that I was useful to her; and that she was ready to sacrifice me in every way possible, for grapill any crown !!! Believe me, this time is over! The one where I had to bleed for traitors without name !!!!  
My real family,MY ONLY FAMILY, is here now! And I would never give it up, even for all the titles, and gold of this world! And especially not for people who only see me as just useful and disposable !!! "

He will be stronger Daenerys as he slid his hand on his belly protectively. She was very touched by this act of tenderness. She felt the baby struggling in her belly. Jon must have felt it too. His fingers tightened on his stomach.  
For a moment she wondered if he would accept their proposal, could he take them with him? she and the baby ? ... But after all it was happening, it was not possible ...

"-You can not just abandoned all !!" said the shell-faced Chevallier.

"-I did not abandoned anyfing, I just finished doing my part. The white walkers were defeated. The kingdom to a new king ... I have no role to play in it anymore. How many hundred times did I say that I did not want this bloody throne?

-This is not a story of wanting, it is a duty here!

-What duty? I was only a bastard deserter from the night guard who bent his knee before a foreign queen! You want people to follow me not by what I deserve but by what I wear a name!  
A name that, who suddenly, makes me competent and deserving !  
They all claim to need me and respect me deeply, but strangely no one has addressed this subject when it comes to banishing me here !!!  
The truth is that I am only the spare wheel of a system that collapses on itself! The perfect tool for idiots who think they are masters of the plot!

And you, for the most part, you are not there by what you care about the consequences on the greatest number, but because you want just a reward in the event of success !!! "

They looked at each other like they were guilty. Daenerys raised his head to see a look of pure resolution in Jon's eyes. It was the first time she'd seen him spit out his rage, especially with words ... She had never realized how much he must have felt betrayed by his family ...  
Then he began to get up. He took Daenerys's hand to get up with him. She followed him without understanding what he wanted to do until he said.

"-But you, you are still going to give us a service ..." He spoke to the group, but especially to the red priest. They looked at him questioningly.  
"-You are going to marry us both ..."

At his words Dany's eyes widened when she heard that.  
She almost screamed in shock "- What ?!"

Each urgent person had a shocking expression that was lightning his face.

Daenerys clearly did not expect that and the others even less.  
This may be the first time she has seen him show such spontaneity. She was excited strangely.

But she saw it in his eyes, He really intended to take advantage of the presence of a priest and several knights in witness to do so.

She had often fantasized about this idea, but not here, not now and especially not like that ... Except that when she looked in her eyes she was totally hypnotized by the feeling of pure love that emanated from it. The priest nodded to tell them that he accepted.

At that moment she was expecting him to kneel before her to ask for his hand. But instead, he lifted her up and out. 

She gave a cry of surprise when he did.  
She hated when he took her by surprise like that. 

She hit him asking her to let go. But in vain. He went out in the direction of the woods, the others followed while asking themselves some questions.

But it seems that they accept this proposal. In any case, what could they do to stop him? This man could be particularly stubborn ...

In the absence of weirwoodl, he brought her to a large oak tree for this improvised ceremony.

The priest asked that wood be collected for the ceremony. He needed fire to be able to perform the ritual.

Jon was holding Daenerys's hand while a few others were gathering some wood in front of them. She gave him a smirk and smiled back.

God ... This man is crazy ... but the madman I love ... She thought.

Daenerys then saw the priest discreetly throw small pinch powders, since a pocket hidden in his sleeves, on the wood and in a moment everything was ignited. 

Most of them retreated on seeing the red fire of hell explode. But not Jon and Daenerys.

She will be his stronger hand  
The priest then started reciting prayers in Valyrian in front of The fire. He became more ardent when as he spoke. 

They both stared at him as he burst. Inside the flames she saw shapes begin to emerge.  
She saw a dragon sitting at the top of a huge tower, children running in the snow of an abandoned castle, A man creating lightning in his hand, then a charred body with punctured eyes was attached to a mast ... More visions? What can that mean?

She asked Jon, "Do you see that?  
-Aye ... "He answered Jon staring at the flames.

The priest finished his prayers. His medallion shone like fire.  
Daenerys also felt that his pendant emitted a slight heat.

She discreetly held it in her hand, Then the red priest said to them: 

"-We are gathered in this night to unite in the fire of the Lord of Light, two souls who love and cherish each other. Who comes to stand before the master of light?" The man spoke while addressing Daenerys.

"-I'm Daenerys from house Targaryen." She said soberly. She did not use her other titles, they died at the same time as she and here they do not want to say anything anymore. Especially not now.  
"-And who comes to claim Daenerys from Targaryen House?" Asked the man.  
"-Aegon from House Targaryen." Daenerys looked at her, she did not think he would use his birth name. So he really decided to take this way?

He turned his head to look at her too and they gave each other a smile before concentrating on the priest.

He then asked them:  
"-Do you accept to love and cherish yourself until the dawn of time, to unite together the sacred fire burning in you, for the dark night is full of terror?

"- Yes, I want it." They responded simultaneously

"-Well now cross the woods together to reborn in the flames, melted and fused into one soul. "

Jon had not let go of his hand of the whole ceremony, the two quickly crossed the fire which burned in front of them. Once on the other side of the wood, she gently turned her back and in front of everyone he took off his coat and put it on his shoulders. When she turned to face her she saw an expression of pure love in her face.

She was hypnotized by her gorgeous gray eyes, which had only happiness and passion to shout.  
Then, without waiting for more, he crushed his mouth on his, sealant their union.

  
She replied to her kiss with ardeur. It seemed to them that the world had disappeared around them.

There remained only two of them in the universe.  
It took a moment for him to take her in his arms and take her back inside.

The others did not follow this time.   
A marriage was really only concluded if it was consumed. And even if she was already completely pregnant, there is no exception to the tradition.

She let herself be carried on the bed. Quickly removing their clothes, she quickly ends up being naked on the back with him placed just above her. He caressed every curve of his body. When she managed to let go of her lips she say :

"- I thought we should avoid with the baby... "

He looked at her with a smile and said.

"- Well we can make a little exception for this night ... Being able to do that with you ... It was the wish I made the night we spent under the stars ..."  
before leaning to his ear for he chochotes. "- turn now ..."

And she did it. She settled on all fours on the bed.

Because of his belly he could no longer afford a certain position. But this one was still available to them and they were not going to be deprived to do it.

Even if Daenerys had never really appreciated this one, tonight she would agree to be caught like that.

In a languid but impatient movement he entered her. She screamed almost under this intrusion.

She threw her head back when he begins to move.   
He took advantage of their position to kissed his temple as she squirmed under him.

He penetrated delicately and know-how for several long minutes. 

His hands massaged her breasts as he penetrated her. 

These had almost doubled in size during her pregnancy and were particularly sensitive.

He knew that well and loved to massage, pinch, suck and bite to make her scream. It always worked ....

The longer the relationship lasted, the more passion grew. At this moment, on all fours on the bed trying to make love passionately and moan with pleasure. She felt closer to the animal than the human. And that always existed more. 

She buried her head in the furs so as not to alert the whole region with her screams.

It was getting harder and harder for her to hold. And when she felt his hand slip between her legs to caress her little swollen button, Her vision was troubled.

Her skillful fingers lined with her sweet cock that slid into her was sent to the seventh heaven.

When she finally cum, she did not even feel her body anymore.

He was quick to come right after her.  
Then everything became blurry and all she remembered was the exhaustion and happiness of her husband. Before slipping into darkness, exhausted but satisfied.

In Hearing an ultimate "- I love you, my wife ..." before sinking.


	24. Ice dragon

Daenerys was fast asleep. And still dreamed of this tree burned in the middle of a snow field.

For a few days, she had dreamed of than that.  
Always this place, always this dragon. Except that each time, she was waking up before the dragon spits her breath.

She did not really complain. This dream, as strange as it is, is always better than its usual nightmares.

Like where she saw herself locked in a bubble, admiring herself even by killing innocent people. Always with a crazy laugh.

Or the one where she walked to find a little girl with white hair and a sad look, scared in the middle of the ashes, but when she tried to comfort her It fell into ashes in her hands.

This time she was totally alone in the middle of the white desert. No suffering, no ashes. Just peace inspired by the snow.

But today she has not waited for the dragon to arrive. She kneeled directly in the powder and began to sweep the snow covering the ground herself.  
She first cleared a man's face. Then the rest of her body, the one who wore strange clothes she never saw.

But she did not have time to think more about it. When she looked up.  
The dragon was right above her and looked at her curiously.

Then he raised his head before spitting his breath.  
Daenerys did not wake up at that moment. Instead, where she expected to see a huge jet of flame, there was a colder wind than a winter storm.  
The air turned into ice crystals at the contact.

His crystals fell everywhere around them like so many tiny diamonds.

It was beautiful and each snowflake reflected the sun, she admired for a moment this rain of silver spangle.  
When she turned her head, she saw that the dragon stared at her with blue eyes instead of the sky.  
She realized it was an ice dragon. A creature beyond mythical.  
When she realized this, the dragon opened is wings to fly away.

Its pale, transparent color reflected the light like a second sun. Its wings were so transparent that the light went through them like glass.

And through the rays that passed through it a heat was felt, a heat that melted everything around her.

Leaving nothing more than a flower field in infinite colors.

The dragon had disappeared, when she heard a voice call her, without understanding what was being said, but when she wanted to turn around she was waking up.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Jon.  
He was still asleep, his lips slightly open, his eyes closed peacefully.  
He looked so handsome like that, so relaxed.

She thought back to her dream. An ice dragon. Why would she dream of an ice dragon? Was there a message from his mind in there?

She knew her dreams well. Most were just a reflection of his emotions. As are normal dreams.

But some was different. They were more like warnings.  
They did not know where it came from.

She brother had told him that some of their ancestors could see things in their dreams. Things that would happen, like Daenys the dreamer.

But it is not everything to see, it was also necessary to understand.

She knew that if it was not just a fruit of her unconscious, she could feel it.

Jon was still sleeping. As she thought. Then she turned her head towards the box containing the eggs.  
She rose discreetly to go see them, not without some difficulty caused by her belly.  
To keep herself warm, she wrapped a fur around her shoulders and opened the chest.

None had moved since the last time she handled them.

She took one in her hand, the blue. He was still alive, but since that they had it recovered he was cold as ice.

Ice ... She thinks for a moment and then it comes to her.

When she had dropped it, the menhirs were a convergence of magic ... The egg was in the middle during the snowstorm ... Her dreams of dragon. Everything had a sense of a sudden.

Was it possible that this egg became that of an ice dragon? That he would have absorbed the power of winter during this storm.

The eggs were very powerful magic relics. Leaving one in the middle of a holy place, built by the children of the forest, while around winter unfolded what was worst, could he have changed the nature of the magic it contained?

It would seem quite possible to him, especially after everything they saw.

She remembered when Viserion died, the king of the night had breathed his power into him but he had not become an ice dragon himself ... Surely the magic of the white walkers did not allow them to do that as it.  
If they had had an egg it would have been possible for them ... But Viserion was more of a specter than anything else to tell the truth ...

She thought about all this when Jon started to wake up slowly.

He put his arm to the side where Daenerys was sleeping and felt that she was no longer there. He raised his head still half asleep and gave him a smile when he saw her kneeling on the ground.

She gently put the egg back in her place and came back to him in the bed.

"-Hello my wife ..." he said with a tired smile before they kissed. They exploded for a second, Jon's hands beginning to trace the curves of Daenerys.

Then she pushed her mouth away from his and told him of his theory.  
"- Jon ... I think one of the eggs we got was carrying an ice dragon ..."  
He looked into her eyes and asked incredulously,

"-How can you know that?  
-Well ... I can not explain it ... but I think that when we forgot it in the middle of the menhirs He had to absorb the energy of the storm ... or something like that ... "

He got up a little and told him.  
"-Is it really possible?

\- Well after all we saw, it would be unwise to think that ... The nights I dream more and more often of an ice dragon ... And I do not know how to say that but some of my dreams ... Are not mere dreams ... A bit like you with your wolf dreams. Moreover, it is always cold to the touch and has the same colors as a frozen lake ...

-And if so, what could we do with it? do you know how to hatch an ice-dragon egg? I suppose that placing him in a woodshed will not work ... "he told him, sitting on the bed.

"-Well, eggs hatch normally under the heat. I guess it will hatch under the cold. It will be the surprise ...

-I am not very convinced ... And I'm sick of surprises ... »He said to him while lying again on the bed.

"- Yet you made me a beautiful last night ..." She was talking as she settled astride above him.

He smiles widely.  
"-Well, I did not want to miss such a beautiful occasion ..."  
He stood up to lightly kissed her, before she pushed him back onto the bed and began to ride him. His cock was already hard for her.

"- It's true that the idea did not displease me in the end ..." She was talking as she impaled on him.

They both sighed when she fell back to the hilt.

She climbed it at a slow pace, working on her own pleasure. She loved enjoying her body like that. He too was pleased with, his eyes rolled up and his hands firmly squeezing his hips.

Normally he would not have made love, pretexting the good of the baby. But even today they would continue to be an exception. Just to enjoy their new union.

She climbed it at her own pace, never taking her eyes off her.  
When he began to slide his hands down his body. She grabbed them straight and slapped her wrists over her head. Keeping them in place and taking advantage of the brand new angle that deliciously struck a small point of nerve hidden deep within hertself.

Jon was a slave to his pleasure, it always seemed particularly pleasing to him. He moaned mouth open as she went up and down on her member. He did not even struggle for control.

The orgasm rose slowly to both of them. Until they end up cuming together in an explosion of cry and fluid.

When they had finished, she lay down beside him exhausted but satisfied. Her baby kept moving in her belly. Visibly their good fuck disturbed him.

They caught their breath gently after that. Until Jon says:

"- You know for all that is happening in the south ... Is that in a way that makes you happy? "  
She was silent for a moment before answering him.  
"- I know I really should not feel that ... But after all that they did to me I ...  
-I understand you ... » He cut it before continuing  
"- Me too, I felt that ... But revenge may seem good at first ... exept in truth we do not feel better once we get it ..."  
She turned to him and said, taking his hand.

"- I know ... When I was at Meereen I had the masters crucified to avenge the death of hundreds of little girls to whom they had suffered the same fate ... But in the end I did not feel anything other than regrets , seeing their bodies, hearing their cries ... a feeling I wanted to hide from everyone, even from myself ... But who was still there. "  
She stopped talking for a moment and then continued.  
"- You know even if he betrayed me I am sorry that Tyrion died in his conditions. I liked him, in a way... before ...  
Like me, he was naive enough to believe that having power in the hands of good people, in whom we have trust is enough to make the world a better place.   
Without taking into account that the reality principle always wins ... This was his last mistake I think ... And mine ...  
But what's going on there is neither our fault, nor our problem now ... And even though , what could we do?

"-That's the problem," Jon sighed.  
"-Even if I say the opposite, deep inside me it hurts to know that chaos reigns, and that I might be the solution.  
But I'm tired of having to bleed for others, to be a mere pawn in the plane of a hypocrite, to have to give up everything by responsibility ...  
Love and death of duty and duty death of love ... If I came back I should give you up.  
Over there, after what happened ... I'm afraid you would not be safe yourself and the child ... Even telling the truth to the world, would be far from enough to change things ... "

She kept staring at him as he finished speaking and then said to him:

"-You know Jon, after what happened ... I never thought I'd be worthy of your love anymore. I came here because I just wanted to see you one last time, to apologize without expecting to be forgiven and especially that you knew you were going to become a father.  
But you managed to forgive me more than I would ever do to myself.  
So if you think going back to the south to rule is the right thing to do, do it. Listen to your heart and no matter what I'll accept it ... "

He turned to her and took his face in his hand.

"-The only thing my heart screams at me is that he loves you, that he loves you so much. My decision is made a long time ago, you know ... "

They started to kiss softly. Daenerys had almost tears in his eyes.  
Just time for them to share their love and their breath, as Ghost came to join them. 

He showed a certain desire to go outside.

He licked Jon's face until he decided to get up, a little forced by this attack. Daenerys followed him on loan.  
They both got ready for their day and then went out together, hand in hand. Jon lives in the distance from the masses of thick cloud arriving from the east.

They still had a few hours to receive it, but that would mean that a storm was approaching. And that their guests would stay longer than expected...

Daenerys intended to take advantage of this to talk to the red priest. She wanted to know about the intentions of this damned lord of the light. When she came out , Ghost seemed to decide to follow her, rather than leaving on his side.

Jon went to see the dragons, Daenerys did not come with him so as not to risk falling into the forest , hurt herself and the child.  
Instead she walked into the village in search of the wizard.  
All around her, she saw people preparing for the storm. Row of tools, repair a piece of roof ...

At the level of the enclosures, a child of just 5 years gave a carrot to one of the captured reindeer.  
Elsewhere a woman brought back rabbits from her hunt. Another normal day at the end of the world ...

Finally she found the red priest alone in front of a small fire in the middle of the village. He turned his back on her but knew she was there. He tells her while staring at the fire:

"-You ask yourself a lot of questions, do not you? What is it all about? What is R'holor waiting for your child? "

She approached him without answering anything. He still kept his back turned to her:

"-For a long time we thought it was you, the hero promised by the oracles, that you were the prince that was promised ...  
But we were wrong, we realized it when the destiny was changed ... We think that the lord of the light has chosen your child to be his champion. That's why he brought you back. This child is the union of ice and fire.  
If we are right His role will not be to bring back the dawn, but to get out the humanity of the darkness ... »

He still did not look at her as he spoke.  
She tightened her arms around her belly.  
_Prince who was promised? still this story? Why does my child have to be involved? Prophecies and destinies, my eye ... This path only leads to death and misfortune ..._

Daenerys was paralyzed by this possibility. Everything but not that for his child.

"-You are afraid ... afraid that they know your mistakes and your suffering ..." He finally turned to see her.  
"-Our paths are not necessarily drawn in pain, and errors make wisdom. Of course, no life is painless.  
But once at the foot of the wall men have two possibilities open to them: remained docile or changed the form of history ... We hope that he did the good choice ...

\- What a story ? Daenerys asked.

"-That of human," answered the priest.

"-But maybe we're cheating on ourselves again ... Or maybe none of that will happen ... The future is a field of possibility that everyone can influence ..."

Daenerys did not answer. She did not want her unborn child to live a life of war and magic. All this is only misfortune and desolation for those who approach it.

She wants him to never know the destiny that this priest predicted for him. That he has a simple and trouble-free life.

But instead of telling him that, she simply asked him:

"- Why did your Lord bring back my second dragon?

\- The dragon is the most powerful creature of creation, and the fire ingrown. We did not want them to disappear again. If we are right, their descendants have a role to play in this story ... "

Daenerys stopped to think for a moment. _Was he aware of the eggs? And for getting ice dragon?_ All this did not inspire confidence. She would have liked her men to leave as soon as possible. But she preferred to keep asking questions.

"- What do you know about magic transfers?" They started walking side by side, always accompanied by the giant wolf.

"- Well, magic is a hard power to control and risk to move it sometimes can have dramatic consequences.  
There is one thing we call the principle of equivalence. Every thing you get through magic has to come from somewhere and go somewhere. Very little happens to get rid of it. Some dedicated place allows it. But in these cases, it is even harder to get exactly what we ask for. His phenomena are still very poorly understood. Even by the shadow wizards of Asshai ... "

She thought for a moment. The principle of equivalence... what would have happened between his first baby and the eggs of Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion?  
But what if she believed what the man had told him? It was quite likely that the egg had a transfer of energy. In this case where is his fire? would he have succeeded in getting rid of it? or a weapon of mass destruction is unleashed in nature without anyone knowing it? She did not think so, otherwise they would have already had returns. But she did not speak to the priest about eggs or ice-dragon. Instead she asked him:

"-But this exchanged energy can come from anywhere?

-As long as it is equivalent; Yes. All the things that make up this world are imbued with energy, magic; Without us realizing it.   
But yet she is beautiful and there. Some things just have more in it than others, some are doors that allow to manipulate the element and others are just a carrier. There is a lot of possibility but we know so little about it ... We know, however, that there are several elements to this magic. All in duality with another opposite. The two main ones are fire and ice in our world ... To sum it up roughly ... "

The thing was slowly beginning to appear in Daenerys' head. She was surely carrying this fire magic, just like her dragons. And this egg had aspirated the opposite element in him. This should make it all the more dangerous and precious.

For the moment she thought she was done with the man. She went away, giving him some polite expression. Now she just wanted to get inside their house to get warm and prepare for the storm.

On the way the girls she had used to braid her hair interpellated, it apparently asked him another cut. Of course since the time girls had learned to do them herself, but had a hard time making complex shapes like her.

Daenerys was about to accept their proposal when suddenly she felt a thundering pain pass through her.

In one moment, she uttered a cry of pain and fell to her knees on the floor. While a contraction pierced her like a lightning bolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I liked cliffhanger ?


	25. Child of winter

Meanwhile Jon was coming back from the dragon cave.  
They were fine, but obviously they not decided to get out of their cave, probably because of the approaching storm.

After giving them some sign of affection and having checked that everything was going well, he hurried back home.

He was a little upset against this random weather, because without these bad weather the group of knight would already be gone.

The visitors had not seen the dragons during their short stay.  
Even if they were to suspect Drogon's presence now it was better for everyone that they see no more than they have seen.

On his way back to the fort, he crossed Ser Davos a few feet in front of the entrance to the village. He was trying to start a conversation with him when he passed in front of him.

"-It looks like we're going to have to stay a bit longer ..." he said, staring at the clouds in the distance.

Jon stopped at his level but did not answer his allegations. Instead he asked him: "-How did you find us?

"-It's the red priest who has brought us here ..." he answered.  
_Obviously_ ... thought Jon. This people was not going to leave them quiet ...  
Ser Davos continued to speak to him:

"- You know everything I have a lot of esteem for you. You have always   
did to do what was right and I fully understand your urge to live for yourself now...  
\- My father said: everything that precedes the word "BUT" is only shit ... "Jon cut him.  
"-BUT, I think you make a very bad decision by doing that." Added the knight onions.  
"-I already told you everything I had to say on the subject ..." Jon answered coldly.  
At this moment the young Styg came out to join them.   
But they do not take it into account and keep talking. Ser Davos would ask him then:

  
"-I would like to ask you a question, you have expressed some frustration at being sent here, but you do not want to come back. Why ? "  
He sighed and explained to him.  
"- Well after all that happened I was completely broken. Staying in the south would not have made sense to me.  
So when I was sent here I thought it was because my family did not want me to suffer anymore to stay where the woman I loved and died from my hand.  
Except that I understood that their only objective was just to get out me of their way for power ...

If they have judged that I am only an embarrassment to them; well. 

I have no intention of sacrificing again and again my life for people who have worked so hard to destroy it.

Just know that I was happier to live just a few months, with the woman I love, far from any responsibility. Than years to bear the burden ... "

Ser Davos found nothing to answer.  
Instead of continuing this conversation Jon was turning to Styg if he had not stopped trying to get his attention , it was starting to annoy him.

"-What's going on?" Jon asked him soberly.  
"- Well ... I just told you that Dany is giving birth ..."

In a second, all around Jon collapsed. It was the moment ...   
She was going to give birth.   
Fear has invaded him like a flush of tide.  
Neither was ready, even though they knew it was only a matter of day now.  
He could not miss a second of this event, he had to support it. Be the first to hold your child in his arms.

Without further ado he ran to join Daenerys. Styg followed him and said to him:  
"-When she started screaming while holding her belly. Borom said it meant the baby was coming, so they took her to the witch's hut ...   
-They did well ..." Said Jon.

Even with all the goodwill in the world, he would have been unable to know what to do if they had to fend for themselves. Fortunately they could relate to each other here.

Arriving at destination Jon opened the door with fraqua.  
Daenerys was lying on the floor in the middle of the chalet, a blanket covering her legs. 

Gilvyl and another much younger woman named Kala were busy lighting the fire and preparing material for the delivery.

Jon approached Daenerys and took his hand in his. He looked at her with worried eyes and told him:

"-Daenerys I ran when I knew ... everything is fine ... I'm here ..."  
She paused her other hand on hers in response.

The witch say:  
"- We still have hours before the baby comes out, relax my boy ..."  
Another contraction struck Daenerys at that moment.

The wind begining to blow on the cabin, Jon realized that the baby was going to born during the storm.  
It was not the best way to give birth, but at least they were under cover and surrounded by people who knew how to do it.

Daenerys, as she tried to recover from her contractions, say with worry   
"- Jon, I'm scared ... the last time ... I lost it ... I lost everything ..."  
He interrupted her.

"-Daenerys, everything will be fine ..."  
He put his hand on his belly. Just to feel a strong kick of their child.

"-You see, he's fine, everything will be fine. You know me too, I'm afraid for you. But my father ... well, my uncle said that it is only when we are afraid that we can be brave. "

She looked down at her round belly. Another kick was felt. As if the baby understood that we were talking about him.  
Even if he did not show him Jon also needed courage for this ordeal. Thousands of disaster scenario was playing in his head. But he is recovering quickly. It would not happen. He repeated to himself.

Daenerys raised his head towards him, to say with anxiety:  
"- If it should go wrong, know that I love you both more than anything ...

\- Dany, it's going to be ok ... "Jon cut her off.

The witch comes in at that moment to reassure them.

"-Of course it's going to be okay ... Do you see that totem up there?" She pointed to a wooden sculpture hanging on a beam. From which hung several tens of small shell.

"- Well I add a shell every time I give birth to a child in good health ... And believe me I have a high rate of success ..."

She set up several things near Daenerys, including a basin of water, a towel, a little fur blanket, and all kinds of tools, in case something should go wrong ...  
But everything was going to be fine ... Jon could not think otherwise. He did not have to.  
He had to keep the faith even though he was very worried about what would happen.

Even if knowing that he could do nothing but wait was making him even more anxious.

After sa long time of waiting the contractions began to come closer.

The storm was already raging above them, when the pains of Daenerys began to become unbearable. 

Jon's sense of helplessness was driving him crazy.

To see her screaming and suffering like that was so horrible. But it was nature, he tried to remind himself. And against that, all he could do was encourage him and hold his hand. As she struggled to give birth.

But what would it do if it went wrong, if one of them did not survive, see both?

No it would not happen I must believe it. If I do not do it nobody will do it. He repeated himself again

Until a pain due to the destruction of the bones of his hand by Daenerys brought him back to reality.

She began to cry with pain. When suddenly a huge flow of water escaped from between her legs.

"-She just break the waters." Kala told them.

"- that means that it will soon have to push ..." continued Gylvil.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!" Was all Daenerys could answer. While a new contraction thundered her.

Despite the obvious stress of both parents for childbirth. The two women who managed the birth were particularly zen and focused.  
Daenerys had tears in her eyes. She alternated between suffering and trying to catch her breath.

And after several long minutes waiting for the moment had come.

"-Okay, so now girlfriend , you'll have to push as hard as you can." The old woman said as she leaned on her belly.

Daenerys did what she said and pushed with all her strength to give life to her child.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
\- Continue, I SEE THE HEAD !!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

She pushed to expel the baby with all the energy of despair. Jon was always beside her. His hand squeezed into his. His child was coming into the world.

  
" -I hold it !!! it's a boy !!!" Yelled the young woman when the child was finally out. She cut off the cord directly, but the joy was short-lived.

The baby was born but he was not breathing. Daenerys began to cry, this time crying no more pain but sorrow, when she realized that he was perfectly inert.

Yet another of his children who did not survive birth ...

Jon was paralyzed. What could he do against that? He stared at the small, lifeless body with a look completely detached.  
"-I'm sorry Jon ..." said the woman holding the baby in her arms.

A great silence his install in the room only the crackling of the fire, the breath of the wind outside and the sobs of Daenerys was fess heard.

Jon was frozen on the spot, his soul was like out of his body in front of this sad spectacle. He rose from his place beside his love to go to the child.

Daenerys was still crying while looking at the newborn. Jon also wanted to cry, but instead he asked in a calm voice and without emotion to show on his face

" - Give it to me … "  
She gently placed the baby's frail body in her arms. He looked at him for a moment before starting to talk to him:

"- My son ... You have more strength than all of us. You do not know it, but you came back from the dead before you were born ... by my fault ... You survived the white walkers, without us even knowing that you were there ... You have the blood of the winter and you are a dragon. You are a fighter. So please ... fight you !!! "

Jon poured a tear that ran down his cheek as he stared at the boy's still inert screwing. I beg you ... Shrieked his soul.

The tear fell from his screwing to land on the child's. She slipped on the pale skin of his cheek.

Suddenly the baby made a grimace and had a very slight convulsion. Then he began to cry of all lung.

Alive, he is alive !! Jon never felt such happiness.  
His son, his first son. He had just won his first battle.

As the child began to wriggle in her arms while crying, Daenerys' face lit up, she was still crying, but it had become tears of joy.

Jon gently give the baby to the witch, so that she cleans and cares for him. While he returned to the side of Daenerys, to kissed her.

He sat down and kissed his temple before sticking his head to his in a hug.  
Their son was always crying being washed with the blood that covered him. The baby crying all the way.

Daenerys could not seem to stop looking at his little boy.

"-I thought he was dead," she said to him with emotion.  
"-He was not, Because he has your strength ..." Jon laid another kiss on his head.  
"-And yours" answered her.

As they spoke, The old woman came back to them with their child cleaned and swaddled in a warm fur.  
He was still crying with hot tear.

Daenerys gently took the baby in his arms.  
Jon knew that for her, being able to hold her child alive in her arms was the greatest of her desires. And now she finally realized.

She more than anyone in the world deserved happiness.  
While the boy was being held by his mother, he continued to cry.

He already had the sulky screwing of his father and a slight little clump of silver hair arranged on his head. Fine strands that Daenerys caressed delicately with the fingertips.

Jon could not lift his eyes from being such a beautiful child, his child. He laid a kiss on the baby's forehead.

The little family was no longer paying attention to the world around them. All the intention of the world was on this little baby crying in the arms of his mother.

Jon ran a finger across the boy's delicate face.  
Their son was giggling in response to this little disturbance. He was so vigorous.

His father wore a smug smile while admiring him.  
Then with a movement of his mother's shoulder slipped his clothes to denude her breast and brought it to the mouth of his child.

As soon as he came into contact with the nipple, he stopped crying and was already vigorously suckling the milk that was coming out of it.  
He placed his tiny hand on the breast, while he stared at his tiny gray eyes purplish closed.

Jon holds a grimace at seeing the scar he had left under his breast.  
It could almost spoil the image of her looking after their little one in front of her eyes, but she was still divine to watch.

A vision of a dream that he never dared to have. A family to him.

"-Jon, how are we going to call him?" She asked him. By fixing the soft screwing of the baby.

Jon thought for a moment and suggested "- Aemon. "

Normally the free folk do not give names to such young children. In case they do not survive. But it was out of the question for Daenerys to consider that.  
She ends up answering him

"-Aemon Targaryen? Ok, I like it a lot. Hello Aemon ... "  
She told him softly as she continued to run her fingers through her fine white hair.

Aemon let go of her mother's breast, slightly moved her lips and fell asleep slowly.  
A being so small and so tired.  
He still had a drop of milk on the corner of his mouth, which Daenerys wiped as lightly as with a feather.

"-I can not get tired of looking at you and hugging you," Daenerys said to his baby.  
"- You see in the end I was right ... it's a boy ..."

_Boy or girl, whatever. He's yours, he's perfect that's all that matters_ ... thought Jon.  
Jon continued to look at them with a sense of satisfaction and absolute happiness.

They watched their sons sleep peacefully in his mother's arms a few minutes before Jon broke the silence comfortably noticing that the noise outside had stopped.

"-It looks like the storm's over ..." he said calmly.  
One of the women slightly opened a shutter, to see that everything was white outside but the sun was already back.

Indeed it was finished. Just when he was born. He too is storm-born, it looks like.

"-Do you think we can go home? Daenerys asked.  
"-You should rest ..." Jon told him.  
"- I would like to rest at home ..."

He knew right away that she just wanted to be alone with her baby now.  
Moreover, the layer where it was installed was dirty as a result of childbirth.

Delicately he took the child from his arms and gave him at kala so that she could take him home. As for him he lifted Daenerys into his arms and took her himself.

Gilvyl opened the door for them and together they went through the village to get home.

Outside everything was white and deserted. There was no wind, but Jon feared Aemon would be cold, even wrapped up as he was.   
A priori it was not the case and he was still sleeping.

It was better to go home quickly for his health. Even if their destination was not far.

Although the day still reigned, the sun began to decline.  
It will have definitely taken them the whole day to give life to Aemon. Even if here night falls quickly.

When they finally came home, Ghost jump on they, he had been waiting for them all this time. 

When they returned, they placed Aemon in a little basket of soft fur, which would serve as a crib.  
The basket was set right next to the bed, where Jon dropped Daenerys.

She snuggled under the blanket and moved a little closer to where her son was sitting.

She started to sing a lullaby, The child was awake during the trip but already wanted to go back to sleep.  
Meanwhile Jon left to light a fire. It was necessary to keep everything warm.

Daenerys continued to sing softly. The young woman who accompanied them had already left. Naturally preferring to leave them between them.

When he had finished with the fire, Jon sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his wife in silence.  
Daenerys began to stroke his child's head again. While continuing to sing for him.

Jon was hypnotized by the image he saw. The woman he loved to give so much love to their newborn son. It was wonderful.  
Ghost was sitting next to them, he had sniffed the baby's head slightly and gently licked the screwing before lying next to the cradle.

The boy began to wriggle in the cradle after this sweet licking. Until under his mother's songs, he falls asleep peacefully.  
When Aemon returned to sleep, she gently put a blanket over her sleepy body.

"-My little dragon. Mom loves you so much you know ... "She smiled.  
She looked towards Jon, still sitting on the corner of the bed staring at them with love.

"-You should rest, too." Jon told him.

She nodded in response and lay down next to the child. Always looking at him.  
Jon lay down too, wrapping his arms around his waist and positioning himself in a spoon.

At one point he could not resist the urge to reach out to touch his son with his fingertip.

And made them run on the sleeping face of the newborn, Always with extreme gentleness.  
When he put his finger on his sulky little lips. Aemon tried to suck his index finger. Even while sleeping it was a reflex in infants  
His parents smiled.

"-He is so adorable. Jon said in his wife's ear.  
"-Have a good sleep," Daenerys murmured to the baby. Before she too plunges into sleep.

And let Jon stay awake to admired them.


	26. King of snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was late because of Christmas, my work, and Reylo; but it's not big deal

Daenerys was still dreaming that night. She still dreamed of the snowfield and the ice dragon.

And each time she woke up more or less early in the dream.  
Except this time, when she heard that voice called her, she didn't wake up.

She had time to turn around to find a man standing behind her. The person making this call.

For a moment she thought it was Jon. He had all the features, albeit slightly larger, but his hair and beard was pure silvery white. Also his eyes were different, a deep purple typical of the Valyrian.  
It took a moment for Daenerys to understand, but she knew from the bottom of her heart who it was:

"- Aemon, is that you? She asked incredulously.  
"-Yes, mother ..." he replied softly.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Could she really dream of what her son would look like in several years? She reached out in the hope of touching him.  
But then he grabbed his hand in his and said to him

"-Excuse me for not being a better son ... for having to do that. I'm just thinking of doing what I thought was right for the greatest number… And for our family… ”

Daenerys did not understand what he was talking about. She only notices now that he was wearing pretty Noble clothes over him in deep red and black. As well as Longclaw on his belt.

He took Daenerys' head in his other hand and brought it closer to kissed his forehead.  
"-Tell father that what's good in me, comes from him ..." he whispered to you.

Daenerys did not have time to respond or understand. She was suddenly awakened by a powerfull cry.

When she opened her eyes she saw Aemon crying next to her. She was still a baby, of course, she was no longer in her dream. And he must be hungry now.

Jon too was awake when he heard him scream.  
Daenerys got up straight away and gently lifted her son into his arms. Bring it to his chest to feed him, noting that he had also soiled his linen. Such a small creature but one that required so much attention.

The baby was rushing to suck greedily when he grabbed his nipple.  
She watched him do it while saying that women should be asked to make him clothes more suitable than a simple blanket in which to wrap it.

Meanwhile Jon got up to prepare a meal for them.  
It would seem that even the sun has also already risen.

Daenerys thinks it is very rare for a new nose to face its entire night. But Aemon must have been particularly exhausted to sleep for so long. After all, just yesterday he faced the very first ordeal of his life.

She put him on the bed as she got up to change him.  
Daenerys found another blanket or roll him up for lack of clothing more suitable for a baby.

Once clean she took him with him in her arms, and go to Jon's loan. She sat down next to him and he leaned down to kiss his son's skull.

Ghost turned them around. He too seemed to appreciate the child and placed an affectionate licking on his head, ruffling his white hair. Aemon replied with a yelp.

Daenerys gently placed her baby on a work surface to free her hands.  
Jon looked at them affectionately.  
Daenerys tells him softly while staring at her baby already back to sleep.

"- You know our ancestors placed dragon eggs in the cradle of children ..."

It was a tradition among the Targaryens to do so. A tradition as old as Valyria, and certain legend vented their ability to give strength to the baby. Daenerys at least wanted to try. What could be wrong?

Jon didn’t seem really convinced but let her do it as she turned around to get one of the eggs.

When she opened the chest she hesitated for a moment. Which one to take?  
White tempted her. Was it possible to tie them together? It would correspond to his dream. The one with the ice dragon and especially him.

Her dream, by the way ... it wasn't just a dream, she knew it. But what did he mean? Her son who apologized to her ... when he was just born. She didn't understand, but preferred not to think about it too much for the moment.

She finally decides to take it in her hand and left to place it next to her baby. The one if he was asleep so didn't pay attention to the egg.  
She watched him sleep peacefully and said

"- We could also go and present it to her older brothers ..." She saw the sun shining outside.

With luck the snow would melt quickly. And if the snow melted, it would also mean that their visitors would leave as soon as possible.

These knights ... She had completely forgotten that they were here ... With all that ... With the arrival of her son ...

She tells herself that she didn't want these people to get too close to her baby.  
But instead of continuing to think about them, she settled down and started to eat her morning meal. Always watching over her son out of the corner of his eye.

When they had finished eating she decided to go see the dragons. Even though Jon was not very confident about the idea, she assured him that nothing would happen.

Outside the rays of the sun spanked away the snow quickly. To the delight of Daenerys.

She was carrying her carefully swaddled baby in a sort of pocket hung against her belly.

And Jon conscientiously guided her through the forest so that they did not fall.  
They finally arrived for the lair of dragons. The nearby waterfall reflected a rainbow in the sunlight. And the two beasts tanned quietly on rocks near their place of life.

They stood up when they saw Jon and Daenerys approaching.  
Walking slowly towards them, Daenerys took Aemon in her arms, the one who fidgeted a little while she presented him to the dragons.  
Rhaegal and Drogon both looked at him ready. Daenerys could feel Jon's tension behind her.

Drogon approached his nose first to sniff the little one and he paused his little hand on his nose as he fidgeted.  
Drogon’s pupils enlarged and he blew a little warm air on the child before moving back.

Daenerys laughed a little:  
"He is like you, Jon ..." Speaking of Aemon  
Jon reached out to stroke Rheagal's muzzle.  
"We could go for a walk ... But not now he still needs some rest ..." Jon suggested. Daenerys looked at his little angel and said to him

"- One day he will fly on his own dragon ..."  
Jon replied with a smile:

"Well then, let's wait until he learns to walk ..." He moved closer and kissed Daenerys softly on the lips as their baby fidgeted between them, and the dragons looked at them.  
A scene worthy of a painting or an account. She languidly kissed the man he loved with their son in their arms and two big dragons to watch over them.

When they are released, Daenerys tells him  
"I'm so glad he's from you ..." She looked down and delicately traced the child's features while continuing to speak. "- One day being able to hold my child alive in my arms ... It is beyond what I dared to hope for ... and within the timeframe of what I deserve, too ..."

Jon hearing this put a finger gently under his chin to force him to meet his eyes and said  
"-Dany ... You more than anyone who deserves to have a child ...

\- I don't know if he deserves me, he's so beautiful, so innocent, so perfect ... "She stopped for a moment to think and said to him

"Jon ... just before I feel the first contractions. I spoke to the red priest. He told me that he was the prince who was promised. That his role was not to defeat the walkers but to bring light to men ... or something like that ... "

Jon bit his lip in doubt and replied  
"Well, I don't know ... One day his people say it's you, then I, then another ... I think they really don't know. Let them just run after their mirage ... It doesn't concern us anymore. Believe me, despite everything they are capable of, even they are not immune to unfounded belief ... "

She wanted to believe it. That it was all a mistake and that they would now live in peace.  
The wind was blowing slightly around them. Daenerys felt it was time to go back before Aemon caught cold. But if he did not seem at all embarrassed.

Jon followed them ready as they left and the dragons flew off on their side, surely they are going to feed.

On the way back, they saw the group of knights and the red priest at the entrance to the village. These were preparing their horses to return as soon as possible to the loan of their master.

Seeing her delighted Daenerys. To know them far is to know their son safe.

Seeing them arrive with the child the priest knelt on the ground and proclaimed aloud  
"- The divine king is born !!! the flames sang his name all night long !!!! "

All the men turned to them and Dany held her baby tightly against her. The wizard's reaction was a little embarrassing.

"- The oracles had promised us his coming for almost 3000 years ... And finally we see it. It’s an honor to be in your presence! My king ... "He was still speaking on his knees, addressing the child, it seems.  
Aemon's only response was to yawn a little without even looking at him.

The others stared at the priest with disgust and little fear. Ser Davos approached Jon and held out his arm. They hugged him to greet each other while he told her

"- My congratulations, after all ... What are you going to call him?" If it’s not too intrusive of course ...

-Aemon ... "answered Jon before asking him" - are you going to leave? "

He nodded in response. The knights around were preparing for the trip, while glancing at the sleeping baby.

"And what do you intend to tell them?" Asked Jon

"- We will be forced to tell the truth ... That you do not plan to return, that you are already married ... And that you now have a beautiful son ... But rest assured, we have agreed not to spread the identity of the mother, nor of the precise place where you hide… ”

At the end of his sentence he spoke to Daenerys. The one if she didn't really listen to her, she was just watching the people around work to clear away the damage from the storm.

The men continued to talk to each other.  
"- But others will come, you know? "Said Ser Davos" - What do you intend to do? "

"- hope he doesn't find us ..." Jon replied soberly.

The men were already riding their horses without even waiting for the end of this little discussion. The knight onions also climbed on his mount and said in farewell words before leaving:

"- Anyway, and despite everything Jon. Good luck to you in your wars to come. May you live your life and be happy. That's all I wish you ... "  
On his sympathetic words, he pushed his horse forward and the group already left.

The priest still took the time to say to Jon and Daenerys while passing in front of them:

"- Teach him to be strong, because the night is dark and full of terror ..." Then continued on his way.

They looked at each other in disbelief.  
Obviously they had not finished hearing about it ... But for the moment they just wanted peace and tranquility.

Daenerys and therefore returned before her son caught cold.  
She put her baby in the basket that served as a cradle, he was already dreaming deeply.

Jon was following her on loan. She gently stroked her little white hair.  
He was born in the middle of a storm and has white hair like fresh snow. Designed by going to war against white marchers, to wear in the northernmost country of this world. He was a true winter child.

Then she thought about her dream. The one where she saw an ice dragon and especially that she saw him as an adult.

She also remembered her outfit. Then it came to her, she filled in a lot with the one the man was wearing on the very top of the fresco.  
Could this be it? would she not have seen her ancestors but her descendants. So that would mean…. That he could go back in search of the ancestral crown of their family?

No ... She didn't want him to do that, to plunge into a life of war conspiracy and betrayal. For a moment this prospect made him want to cry.

Is that why he apologizes in his dream?  
To have led this quest?  
Jon saw that she was not feeling well, he ran to her and asked her.

"- Daenerys what's wrong? "  
She took a deep breath and answered him  
"- Jon ... You think we can fight our fate ..."  
He did not understand where she was coming from but answered.  
"- I dare to believe that yes ... Why? "

She turned to him and said to him

"- The other night I dreamed again with the ice dragon. Except that this time I saw a man ... and this man was him once an adult ...  
He told me that he was sorry, that he just wanted to do what was right ... and that all that was good in him came from you ... in fact I think back to what the red priests said and to stay and I think… he will take back the 7 crown when the time comes… ”

Jon was silent for a moment and sat down next to him. He felt the same as she did about this idea.  
However, he tried to comfort her.  
"- Look Dany, the future is not set in stone. And these are just dreams…

"My dreams are different ..." she whispered.  
Their son was still sleeping at the time. They both stop talking. No longer knowing what to say. After a moment of silence Jon asked her as if to change the subject.

"What does it look like when grown up?" She looked up gently at him and answered

"- You..." With a small start to smile.

He reached out to stroke the baby's cheek with his fingertip and said  
"- In the end, nobody really knows what will happen, but whatever happens, we will do everything to make him a good person…. I promise you Daenerys. "

On her sweet words she laid her head against his shoulder. And they stayed to savor the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :3


	27. Two hearts united as one

Time has passed, spring has finally become truly visible. As much as it never is here.

Jon came back from his hunt with Ghost. They had a nice catch together: an auroch calf. Which is a meal of choice here as in the south.

With The Return of the Beautiful Days, wild creatures began to breed much more.

It was pretty good news; that meant more food.  
When he returned with his catch, he found Daenerys in the center of the village.

In the company of other women, she learned to butcher animals.  
Aemon was with her, contained in the pocket hanging against his chest. All wrapped in furs that he was, He seemed to sleep peacefully against his mother.

He gave them the carcass of the calf before going to see Daenerys.  
when he find busy plucking a poultry, she directly stopped to kiss her.

  
Neither of them spoke when their lips joined in a sweet kiss. Then when they were finished Jon gently placed a finger against his son's sleeping screwing.

Aemon was growing day by day. He was starting to get more and more lively and vigorous. Much to the delight of his parents.

Jon always enjoyed taking care of him, giving him his love, even sometimes just to admire him while he was sleeping.

He still couldn't believe it. ..._He’s my son_… he sometimes said to himself still incredulous. As if none of this was real. _To say that today is an baby, tomorrow he will be a man ..._

While Jon enjoyed admiring and cuddling him, Aemon winced a little at the inconvenience, but didn't wake up from his nap.

Daenerys still had dirty hands because of its activity, she wiped them quickly to make the most of her family.

Jon never thought she would come to terms with such a boorish lifestyle so quickly and easily.  
But he was wrong, and she even seemed to enjoy this life.

She also almost always held Aemon in her arms. Sometimes she even fell asleep with him next to her in bed or hanging on her breast. Finding them in this position always filled Jon with immeasurable happiness.

Here everything was fine. There had been no news from the south since the arrival of Ser davos and these few knights. And frankly, he didn't care what was going on there.

Her whole world only revolved around her only son and his Dany.

"-Aren't you afraid he's cold?" Jon asked Daenerys, speaking of their child.

She nods from left to right  
"- He's a real winter child," she replied. "- Like his dad ... And I make sure he's always warm. "

She gently placed a hand on her head to caress her without waking her. Jon smiled at him in response.

Then together they walked until they got home. Daenerys was done with his birds, and Aemon needed to sleep in a real bed.

Once inside Daenerys shyly offered something to Jon  
"-Do you think ... maybe it's time to hatch the eggs?" She asked him while placing her baby in her bed.

Jon froze to think for a moment.  
The eggs, she wanted to hatch them ... Wouldn't it be dangerous to have baby dragon with their young son? And what to do with them when they start to grow? Of course she knew better than he how to take care of them.

But before he managed them he still preferred Aemon to grow a little.  
She must have felt her doubt because she said to him softly  
"-Excuse me if I push you ... I just want him to have someone to protect him ..."

Aemon had woken up while they were talking and fidgeted a bit in his bed.  
His parents continued to speak while watching him.

"-He already has us to protect him ..." Jon tells him.  
She sighed and said "- We will not be with him forever ...  
-Yes ... but he will have become a man by that time ... "

They sat in silence. Daenerys admired her son. This one having fun placing his foot in his mouth.  
Jon thought about it. He was not really convinced by the idea of hatching the eggs.

After all that had happened it was almost normal for Daenerys to have more confidence in dragons than in his fellows.  
He didn't want to doubt her too much that it would protect him, but he didn't want to risk anything for the child.

Even if He had to do something with his eggs... and a dragon would give him a definite advantage for his survival. But what if he used it to loot or destroy? No it won't happen ... not her son. But the moment when he too will wish to have his own dragon will come one day…

He was silent for a moment and said to Daenerys.  
"- Very well ... but only one Egg then, for now. "  
She said yes and went to get one of the eggs.

Aemon was still chirping, lying on his back. Delicately Jon ran her a finger over the nose and until he clumsily caught it in his tiny hands. And tried to suckle it.

Jon wondered if all the suffering of his past was not worth the happiness he felt in this instant; When Daenerys returns in the room.  
She was carrying the white egg in her hands.

She walked over and placed him next to the baby. The one if he didn't pay more attention to it than usual, he was more focused on his father's finger.

"-Are you sure you want to give him that one?" Asked Jon. She nodded up and down.  
She tells him

"- I think this is the one that will suit him best ... But We'll see tonight. In the meantime he must be hungry. And without further care she lowered her top.

See the scar he'd left her still punched Jon in the stomach. But the feeling was immediately erased by the image of her busy breastfeeding their only child. He suckled softly while Jon examined the egg.

So he ask to Daenerys  
"-How are we going to hatch it?" "  
She thinks for a moment and says  
"- Well, tonight the sky will be clear and there will surely be a cold wind. If we leave it slightly damp exposed to wind and cold, it could work… ”

Was it really a good idea? he still wondered.  
When Aemon finally let go of his mother's breast, he burped and immediately became drowsy. Daenerys began to rock him gently.

Jon looked at them with a smile, a smile she sent back to him. And when the baby was asleep she put him back in his crib and said to her husband.

"-You know ... I would love to have more ..." She spoke to him with a big smile.

He looked at them for a moment a little doubtful and said to them:  
"-We will first wait for you to recover from this one if you allow ..."

She gave him another smile in response as their baby fell asleep peacefully.

\----------------------------

The next morning. Jon sneaked out at dawn. In the company of Ghost, he left for the place where he had left the egg last night.

In the hope that it would hatch, He had left it near the dragon cave, on a stone that bordered the waterfall. Well exposed as Daenerys had told him.

A cold wind had blown all night. But to tell the truth, he hoped to find the egg in the same state or he left it.  
He was a little sorry for accepting the idea, but it was too late now.

Daenerys had stayed warm with Aemon. He was the one who woke them up in the morning, with a loud cry, as he used to, to demand his suckling.

Despite his always abrupt awakenings and the relative difficulty of parenting responsibility. Daenerys has always been incredible patient with him.

When Jon finally got to the waterfall the first thing he saw was that the egg was gone,but there was no dragon either. A shiver crossed him. Had it hatched or been stolen?

His rob would have been more than astonishing. There was no trace in the snow. Neither animal nor human.

Jon walked over to where he had left him. Ghost was sniffing around.  
While searching He found bits of ice in the snow, but no trace of the egg or the dragon.

Jon wondered if these bits of ice may be pieces of shell.

Obviously we should not expect a dragon chick to stay in place wisely all night ...

_Where could he be now?_ Jon thought. _He was far too small to have gone far ... but where?_

  
He knew, that it was not a good idea ...

Very slowly he saw Ghost moving towards the cave where the dragons were resting.

When Jon got to his level. He saw the light of a flame coming from the bottom.

It was Drogon, still as threatening. Making his breath burn in the back of his throat to threaten him.

The black dragon obviously wanted to go out. Jon saw fit not to get in his way.

The one who went out and flew away without paying any more attention to him. Quite the opposite of Rhaegal. Who preferred to show him a minimum of affection.

He was his dragon, after all. He sniffed it and rubbed his head against him. Jon responded by stroking her muzzle.

Then his dragon turned his head slightly to the right. Jon saw what he was looking to show her.  
There hidden behind a rock Jon saw a little dragon emerge while climbing the stone.

It was white like snow and blue like a frozen lake. His wings were almost transparent and his eyes reminded those of white walkers.  
Jon froze for a moment. So it worked ...

So he hid here, probably attracted by the presence of an adult dragon.  
He was tiny compared to had.

Jon reached him and he climbed onto his arm. He seemed unable to fly yet. 

Immediately attached to him, the little dragon climbed up to his shoulder and rubbed his head against his cheek affectionately. Always under Rhaegal's watchful eyes.

Then Jon turned around when he heard footsteps. It was Daenerys accompanied by their child.

He approached her gently to introduce them to the little dragon.  
He climbed delicately into Daenerys' arms and snuggled close to Aemon. The child reacts to the presence of the little dragon with a happy cry.

Indeed, these two were made for each other.  
"- You see ..." said Daenerys "- They like each other ..."

Jon gave him a smile

"-And what are we going to call this little beast?" Asked Daenerys.

"- Aetherion. "He replied  
"- I like it ..." She said to him with a smile.

While he was talking Drogon had returned. He approached slowly to see Aemon and breathe a little breath of warm air.

Daenerys smiled at her dragon and delicately placed her son against his belly, in the pocket which was used to hold it.  
The baby dragon was escorted back to the cave by Jon. He hoped he would stay there until they woke up.

Because it was now time for Aemon to do his first fly . Of course they were going to fly gently with the baby but Daenerys was more than impatient to show him all the beauties of the north seen from the sky.

Aetherion installed him at the bottom of the cave and fell asleep quietly in a corner. Meanwhile Daenerys accompanied by Aemon had already ridden on Drogon. She invited Jon to climb on his own mount.  
And all three flew towards the sky.

Their child seemed very much appreciated on their first flight, he laughed and fidgeted against Daenerys.  
Jon watched them lovingly from Rhaegal's back. Thinking that this family was the greatest gift the gods could ever have given them.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

  
\- Aemon Targaryen grown up as a boy very curious about the world around him, once he reached adulthood he went south of the wall against the advice of his family and spent a few years in the citadel where he learned a lot about this country and these people. He quickly set out to reclaim his parents' kingdom, seeing the consequences of the years of civil war that followed the fall of the elective monarchy.  
Help his ice dragon and his siblings and their dragon; Smaug the fiery red and Borealis the black amethyst they completed the project in 2 years.  
And became one of the greatest kings in the history of the kingdom, resettled the Targaryen dynasty for centuries to come, and launched the gear that brought the world out of the Middle Ages.

  
\- Jon and Daenerys stayed north of the wall the rest of their lives. Together they had 5 children; Aemon, then 4 years later Rheana and Jaehaerys of the twins, Shaera again a year later and finally Daeron after 7 years.  
They only went to the south three times, always and only to see their children after the reconquest, but never stayed long.  
Even the latter came to see them in the north at least once a year and sent them letters regularly.  
The last visit was at the end of their lives, when they passed at kings landing to say a final goodbye to their sons, daughter and small children before leaving for the east.  
The reasons for this trip and the destination are unknown. And we’ve never seen them since.  
But Their dragons were still occasional sighted flying in the wild above the mountains of Valyria, Many years later.

\- King Bran, was completely deposed about a year after the start of his reign.  
These enemies accused him guilty of dark magic, usurpation of the throne, and treason.  
He was condemned to have his eyes punctured before being burned alive on a log. His advisers ended up mostly hanged or exiled.  
For several years after his death a strange albino crow could be seen several times in the red dungeon. The people whispering that it was King Bran himself, now wandering in the form of a bird. Contrary to observing the world without ever being able to influence it.  
A long period of conflict and instability followed his death, a period which was called "war of the great breaking" and which ended only with the advent of the dragon king.

  
-Sansa Stark after being removed from office and married to his most direct competitor for power. Gave him 3 children and supported her husband for 8 years.  
Until after an argument she killed a servant who was the lover of her husband.  
Invaded by sorrow he sent her to a lost tower on the northern fringes where she spent the rest of her life in exile, to punish these crimes. Imprisoned there, and isolated from all. With no power or support left, she Pretended until her last day, that Jon Snow was going to come with an army to help him retake the north.  
But no one ever comes. And she died in that same tower which was her prison for the biggest part of her life.

-Arya Stark went on a trip to the sunset sea just after the appointment of King Bran.  
Alas like all those who have attempted the journey before her. She never came back.  
And was declared disappeared at sea after 5 years without news.  
No one has heard of her or her crew since.

-Ser Bronn made little use of his new life in Lys  
About a year after he fled, he was found drunk, drowned in his vomit in the bedroom of a lux brothel. Alcohol abuse was said to be the reason for his death. But the septics speak of afaceless man assassin sent by the iron bank of Braavos, To punish the murder of one of their missionaries. No one knew what had become of the woman he had stolen.

-The story unfortunately did not retain Lord Tyrion as a good man.  
Everyone saw it as a felon, a traitor, counterfeit to the marrow, good to change sides to better manipulate the chef ...  
His story was decried after his death, like that of the dwarf who dreamed of being giant but was only shortened.  
The little that was left of his body, was thrown into the sea when the new lords of the western lands ordered a renovation of the ramparts of Lanisports.

-Samwell Tarly stayed at Hornhill where he ends his old days, as a simple little lord.  
As a precaution he pledged allegiance to Lord Hightower and then to King Targaryen when his time came.  
Those who agree to forgive him his desertion for night watch and these services rendered to King Bran, in exchange for a man tax and a lot of resources to mulch regularly until his death.  
Not wanting to train in a war he knew he couldn't win, he agreed.  
The masters said his wife could never give birth to her again after her miscarriage.  
They were wrong, she gave him another little girl 5 years later, who was named Joanna.

-Ser Davos after his expedition north of the wall did not stay much longer in Westeros.  
He ends up going to take a retirement in Volantis with his family, Or he ends his days there peacefully.

-Ser Brienne and Ser Podrick both perished in battle while trying to protect their king from the rebels who came to capture him. History remembered Ser Brienne's persistence in taking her oath when she was seriously injured and almost lost her chance. In tribute to her tenacity and her honor, her body was repatriated to Tarth where she was buried there. Her story gave birth to a song to honor her loyalty.

-Yara Grejoy continued looting for years, until the new conquest.  
Accepting at first to bow to the new King Targaryen. When she decided to take back the old way to his people, the king resigned himself to making a new island with the skull of the ironborns.  
This cruel act after all put an end to the looting.  
She perished during the battle leaving behind 2 children heir to father unknown.

-The stormlands were governed for 50 years by Lord Gendry Baratheon and his wife. They managed to maintain their power during the years of turmoil that followed the fall of the Raven King thanks to the diplomatic skill of Lady Barathon and the generosity towards the little people of the Lord of Storm’end. Their marriage was happy and They had 4 sons and as many daughters together.

-The vall was ruled a few years by Lord Robine once his regency ended.  
He immediately married Lady Karla Royce and gave her two twin step-sons; Artys and Petyr.  
But alas, he died eight years later from a fall from a horse. Leaving the regency to his wife. Until the majority of his heir Petyr Arryn.

-Lord Tully proclaimed himself king of Conflans preparing for the death of the raven king. He was really nothing more than a wren with a vassal divided by war and ideas.  
He tried, like every lord, to keep up the peace on his land as best he could, but died in battle against the victims of the war years after the outbreak. He left 5 children for his wife Roseline including his heir who raised the banner and slaugtered the looters just after his death.

-The great kingdom of the West composed of the lands of the west, the reach and part of the lands of the storm was ruled for many long years by King Hightower until the reconquest Targaryen.  
When Aemon landed on the top of the tower with his ice dragon he bent his knee and gave his daughter Elise in marriage to the new king.  
This union was a success and marked the beginning of a new area for the kingdom.

\- The lands north of the wall never came under the dominion of the southern kingdoms and always remained a wild and untamed place with an ever wilder and untamed people.  
They still knew a Targaryen king for a time; when Daeron Targaryen, the only child in his brotherhood to remain north after the reconquest, proclaimed himself king of beyond the wall and had such a fruitful descendants that white hair became in some generation a common physical trait among wildlings.

For some, history it stopped there, for others not. But life continues to run its way.

Period of war and conflict, between cutting through times of peace and prospering. Thus is made the history of men.  
Because the more things change the more they stay the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am finished :-D  
This story was a bit bad, but I like it.  
We had highs, we had lows, where we had translation problems but that's okay.  
See you soon for other fanfic (which I hope will be better)
> 
> Thanks to those who read until the end and good luck. :-3
> 
> Ps: I also had another file that I wrote a few months ago but I deleted it because I just had more ideas for it so sorry people ...


End file.
